Hinata Meets Someone New
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: When the SSS hears a scream they meet a girl covered in blood surrounded by dead bodies of the NPCs. They are shocked to find out she's not fully human, but half. Yuri gets suspicious of her and tells Hinata to spy on her by asking her out on a date. But what happens when the more he gets to now her, that he starts to fall in love with her? Who will Hinata choose the SSS or Kira?
1. The Mysterious Killer

**(A/N: I do not OWN Angel Beats, or any reference or things in Inuyasha or any other anime or show. Not a crossover. None of the characters of Inuyasha are in this. I just thought what it will be like if it was not just humans in the Afterlife School.)**

* * *

The Mysterious Killer

It was late at night at the Afterlife School. There were a group of nine people in the principal's office. They were class SSS or the Afterlife Battlefront. There were seven boys all wearing a tan jacket with an SSS symbol on the right shoulder. There were also two girls. They both had on a white and blue sailor suit and a dark pink tie, and a mini blue skirt. One girl had purple shoulder length hair, sea green eyes, and a black headband with a yellow ribbon on the left side. She had on dark blue thigh highs, and black shoes. The other girl had red eyes and pink hair that reached all the way to her waist with two little pigtails tied with red ribbons and two strands of hair going over her shoulder tied with a white cross symbol. She had black bracelets with chains on each of her wrists, two more black bracelets on her both her thighs, black shoes with stockings, a devil tail, and small bat wings hiding behind her hair giving her the impression of a little devil.

"So tell me any intelligence, Takamatsu?" said Yuri, the girl with purple hair.

"Okay, let's get started with Operation: Tornado."

"Alright then," said Matsushita the Fifth, the big guy with black hair.

"Alrig-," Yuri was interrupted by a loud blood curling scream coming from outside. All the other SSS members were as shocked as she was.

"What was that?" said a guy with blue hair and royal blue eyes.

"I don't know, Hinata," said a guy with red hair and burgundy eyes, Otonashi.

"Don't just stand there!" Yuri yelled. "Let's go! Everyone grabbed their weapons and headed out towards the source of the scream.

"Do you think it's Angel?" Fujimaki asked.

"I don't know," Yuri replied uncertain. "She would never scream or cause someone else, too, but there still the possibility of it being her." Just then they heard another scream.

"We better hurry," said Hinata.

"Whoever's doing this I'm going to kill them a thousand times," replied Noda, the guy with purple hair.

"Yeah!" everyone else yelled out. As soon as they came to the place they all froze in fear and fright. There was blood and pieces of torn bodies everywhere. They were the bodies of the NPCs. It looked just like a horror movie. When they walked a little closer they came to a girl with her back turned to them. She had black hair that reached to her mid-back. The girl also had one a black and dark orange sailor school uniform with a white bow tie, a dark orange mini skirt, white knee-high socks, and black shoes. She looked like she was stabbing something over and over with a katana with black and red hilt, and a red and white sheath.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yuri screamed. "Stop that!" The girl didn't listen, she just kept stabbing the NPCs.

"Hey! You listen to Yurippe and stop that now!" yelled Noda. She still kept on stabbing. Noda got frustrated with her and threw his halberd at her. Just as it came close to her she caught it… without turning or looking back?

"_She barely even moved. She didn't EVEN look. How on earth did she know where it was coming from?" _The SSS were all thinking the same thing. The girl stopped and slowly turned around to face them. They all let out a gasp of fear. She was completely covered in BLOOD! The blood was on her face, neck, hands, and on her sword.

"What do you want?" Everyone was frightened by the sound of her voice. Her voice lacked any kind of emotion.

Yuri stepped up and spoke, "Why are you killing the NPCs? Aren't you afraid of disappearing?" The girl just stared at her with no change in her expression. Everyone got out their guns (A/N: I don't know the name of their weapons. I'll try to learn more about them. I'm not good at the name of guns. Watch the anime for more info.) and pointed them at her.

"You are afraid of getting obliterated?" she finally spoke rather coldly. Just then a NPC started walking towards them from behind her. "I, however...," in one swift motion she cut off the NPC's head; blood spilled everywhere, "…hold no such feelings." The Afterlife Battlefront members stared wide-eyed in shock and horror.

"SHOOT HER!" Yuri yelled. All the members of the Battlefront started shooting their guns at her. She dodged every bullet that was shot towards her. The mysterious girl ran up to Fujimaki and kneed him in the gut. He doubled over in pain. The girl kept on her assault on the group. Yuri came up with a plan. "Everyone distract her!"

"Are we going to use that?" Hinata asked tiredly. He was exhausted. The black-haired was just too quick. Yuri shook her head indicating a 'yes'. Everyone started shooting at her again to distract her. The girl was currently engaged in a hand-to-hand combat with Matsushita. She tried to punch him in the chest, but he was faster than she anticipated at first, and he grabbed her both her wrists restraining her. This is what she gets for being over-confident and cocky.

"Let me go, you bastard!" she was thrashing about trying to get out of his hold on her. _"Damn! If I wasn't in my human form then this would have been a piece of cake." _Just then Yuri shot her with a tranquilizing dart in her neck. The killer instantly stopped struggling then slowly went unconscious.

"What are we going to do with to do with her?" Takamatsu asked pushing his glasses up.

"I don't know," Otonashi replied slightly frightened to go anywhere her.

"Let's take her back to the AAHQ (Anti-Angel Headquarters)," Yuri stated. "I like to ask her a few questions." Matsushita carried her over his shoulders and they headed back towards the principal's office.


	2. Complications:Who's Worse GodorHumanity?

Complications: Who's Worse? God or Humanity?

The killer woke up to find herself tied to a chair with her hands tied behind the back of the chair. It was still the middle of the night, the night of the full moon, so she was still human. _"Damn," _she mentally cursed.

"I see you're finally awake," she heard a voice and looked up to the purple-haired girl sitting in the principal's chair and her sword sitting right behind her. She looked around to find the same group of people from before. The mysterious girl out that she was in the principal's office.

"_This must be their Headquarters," _she thought. _"Interesting. I bet they took me to question me." _All of them were looking at her with fear, anger, and suspicion.

"Ahem!" Everyone's attention turned to Yuri. "Now, I would like to ask you some questions. First off, what's your name?"

"None of your business," she replied looking away. Suddenly there was an axe pointed at her. She looked up to see a boy with purple hair glaring at her.

"You better watch your filthy mouth," he said angrily. The girl just looked at him with a cold, expressionless face.

"Oh, yeah?" And what are you going to do about it?" she questioned him with the same intensity in her voice as her face shown. The axe appeared closer to her neck.

"You little bitch! How dare you speak that way."

"Noda," Yuri started to say. "Relax, it's alright." Yuri motioned for him to sit back down on the chair. He did so with a 'humph'. "Now, I'll ask you again. What's your name?" The girl gave a side-ways glance towards Yuri and narrowed her eyes.

"Burn in hell," she replied through clenched teeth. Noda was about to jump her again, but was stopped by the other members of the group. Yuri sighed knowing that this was going to be difficult.

"Alright, let me introduce us, first. I'm Yuri," she pointed towards herself. "This is Hinata," she pointed to the blue-haired boy. "That's Otonashi, Ooyama, Takeyama, Takamatsu, Noda, Fujimaki, Matsushita, TK, and Yui," she pointed to each member of the group as she said their respective names. The black-haired girl looked at all of them with the same expressionless face. They didn't look too happy like they usually do when someone new come in. They were all cautious of her.

"_Just as I suspect," _the killer inwardly smirked. _"It's no wonder they're being weary of me. They did just see me kill all those NPCs mercilessly."_

"Now that I introduced ourselves," Yuri said exaggerating a little. "Will you tell us your name, now?" The girl in question thought for a moment. It would be fair. She did introduce herself and friends. How much would it hurt to just tell them her name? Come on, they're already dead. Even if they want to kill her, she'll just come back to life later on.

"Kira," the girl whispered so quietly they didn't hear her.

"Huh?" they all said confused.

"My name is Kira," she replied more loudly now. "Happy, now?"

"Why did you kill the NPCs? And how come you haven't disappeared, yet?" Yuri asked.

"What is this? Some kind of interrogation?" Kira replied, slightly sarcastically.

"Just answer the questions," Yuri said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Because I felt like it," Kira responded back. "As for your second question, I don't know and don't care."

"But why?" asked Hinata not getting it. "Why would you kill them? They did nothing wrong. They were just innocent school-goers."

"Why…?" Kira started laughing. It wasn't a laughter of joy and happiness. It was a cold and menacing laugh. "Because…I hated them! Love killing them!" The members all took involuntary step back. Kira took a glance out the window. _"Just a few more minutes." _She tried to break free from the binds.

"You shouldn't even waste your strength trying to break free," Takamatsu stated pushing his glasses up. "These ropes can't be broken easily by a human." Kira twitched an eyebrow in response.

"A human, you say?" she cocked her head slightly. "You mean, just a human, nothing else?"

"Duh, you idiot?" Fujimaki looked at her like she was stupid. "There's nothing here except humans, and the NPCs."

"And Angel," Otonashi added.

"Who's Angel?" Kira asked, even though she already knew who she was or REALLY was, and the battle between them and her.

"Angel was sent here by God," Yuri started to explain. "We are the Afterlife Battlefront. Our ultimate goal is to get rid of Angel, defy God in anyway we can, and make this world ours."

"But why you want to get rid of God?"

"Because we all had horrible lives because of him. He's such a cruel God." Everyone was nodding in agreement.

"So you're all blaming your pathetic lives on God?" Kira started to get angry. If she was in her demon form, her eyes would have turned red by now. "I'm not on God's side. Hell, I don't even believe in God. **(A/N: I really do, but not Kira.)** But I can't stand the fact that you would blame your fates on God. It was your own fault! No one else's! So stop blaming it on someone else! It's just like you, humans, to blame your faults on someone else. The very idea of it makes me sick," she finished as narrowed her eyes menacingly. The Battlefront were surprised by her outburst and rage.

* * *

There was a girl with long red hair and red dog ears. She was wearing the same outfit as Kira, but instead of black and dark orange, it was black and white with a white skirt. She looked as if she was looking desperately for something as she looked through books and shelves of a meeting like structure room with a black and white checkered wall, a dark orange desk and a black chair in the back of the room where the leader sits, a brown rectangular table with platinum chairs all around, and red dressers and drawers by the copper-colored door.

"What's wrong Miss Sayaka?" another girl with two short brown pigtails and brown cat ears asked. She had on the same uniform as Sayaka except the shirt was sleeveless and she had on white elbow sweats and black gloves, and instead of white knee-high socks and black shoes, she just had on tall, knee-high black boots.

"Skyla?" Sayaka asked as she turned around to face her. "Where's Kira?"

"She left a little while ago. She was taking her sword, Sen Sureiyazu, with her."

"What?! Wasn't anyone watching her? She's still in her human form. She could be in trouble. Go get Kiraba and go find her, now!"

"Yes, Miss Sayaka." Skyla disappeared to do what she was told. Sayaka sighed as she walked to the window that was by the leader's desk.

"_Lady Kira," _she whispered to herself. _"I hope you haven't done anything rash."_

* * *

Kira quickly calmed down. She looked at all the surprised faces in the room. Fujimaki got ready out his ShiraSaya. "What did you say?" Kira just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Are you deaf because I know you heard me, idiot."

"What?!" Hinata put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Fujimaki." Kira glared at him.

"Stay out of this, homo!" Hinata was taking aback by that remark. He's not gay. **(A/N: I know Hinata's not gay. I just found it funny whenever Otonashi asked if he was, so decided to put it in here, but he's not really gay, not even in this story.) **Otonashi snickered a little.

"It's not funny, Otonashi!" Hinata yelled in frustration. Everyone was arguing with her and each other.

"EVERYONE, KNOCK IT OFF!" Yuri screamed as she slammed her hands on the desk. Everyone got scared by the tone of her and immediately shut up, well, except for Kira.

"As if I'll ever listen to a mere human like you," she said casually. Everyone looked at her with shock shown in their eyes. Did she know who's she's talking to? Nobody talks to Yuri like that. She going to get it big time.

"Do you know who you're talking to like that?" Yuri had her hands on her hips in irritation and annoyance of being talk down to like that.

"All I'm talking to is an insolent, little mortal that does ABSOLUTELY nothing, but ORDER people around. So WHY should I be scared of you? You're probably the weakest person in this ENTIRE room." To say Yuri was shocked would be an understatement. She was completely flabbergasted! No ONE has ever talk to her like THAT! Kira took a glance out the window. Any second now the sun should be coming up soon. _"My powers will be coming back, and I would get out of here."_ She looked back at all of them. _"I hope I don't frighten them too much, though it would be fun seeing their scared, little faces." _She moved her hands again. "I think you should let me go now, or things will get ugly," Kira said in a monotone voice. (**A/N: Lame, I know. Just bare with it.)**

"What do you mean?" Yui asked. She hasn't said anything at all since the murder incident of the NPCs. The SSS all stared in shock as Kira's black hair turned to a golden blond color, her eyes turned from blue to a gold-greenish color, the humans ears retracted to her head and out came two gray coyote ears coming out on top of her head, and a gray coyote tail coming from her behind. The sun was out shining its brightness through the window.

"What the hell happened?" Fujimaki asked, surprised by Kira's new appearance. Everyone was surprised as well.

"Dude. She just went omega on us," TK said as he did a weird dance move. **(A/N: I'm not good at writing TK's lines. I'll try my best.) **Everyone was talking amongst themselves, discussing what just happened as if Kira wasn't there listening to their conversations. Their confusion would have made her smile at their ignorance if she wasn't so cold and emotionless.

"What do you think of this, Yurippe?" Takamatsu asked. Yuri was in deep thought.

_"We should probably take her somewhere to get her analyzed,"_ Yuri thought. _"She still shouldn't be get out of the binds."_ Yuri was ripped from her thoughts when Kira used her newly formed clawed hands to cut the ropes. She stood up casually and stared at all of them with the same emotionless face. Kira nose started to twitch as she began to sniff around the area. Everyone was staring curiously at her as she casually closed here eyes and her nose wrinkled in disgust. When she opened them after a few seconds, Kira narrowed her eyes and had a disgusted look on her face.

"You all smell repulsive," she growled. They had a questioning look on their faces. They all started to smell their clothing and looked back at her with confusion written all over their faces.

"What do you mean we stink?" Noda asked angrily. "I don't smell anything." Noda pointed his halberd at her.

"Of course you don't," Kira said as she rolled her eyes. She walked past him to behind Yuri's desk and picked up Sen Sureiyazu.

"_We can't let her escape," _Yuri thought. _"Who knows how much damage she will cause."_ As Kira started to walk back, heading for the door, Yuri yell, "Matsushita the Fifth, restrain her again!" Just as Matsushita attempted to grab her she quickly moved out-of-the-way using her demon speed and punched him in the chest. The Afterlife Battlefront gang all stared in horror and shock as her fist went through his chest and out his back. Matsushita's body went limp and she casually threw him on the floor by them, the blood dripping from his wound. The SSS were terrified and disgusted **(A/N: They can't do anything because they don't have their weapons with them at the moment.)** as they saw a hole through his back where Kira's fist was moments before.

"Hmm. Guess I put too much strength into it," she said in a I-don't-care voice as she nonchalantly shook the blood off her hand. "I've forgotten how fragile humans were for a second there." They all looked at her with fright clear in their eyes. The way she said 'humans' was like humans were inferior to other beings in life. Kira continued her way back to the door. Noda, being the idiot that he is, ran in front of her.

"You bitch! You're not getting out of here." Kira could clearly see the anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…," she said and sighed. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "…But, you're in the MY way!" Kira spoke and she threw Noda. The members all moved out the way and watched as Noda went through the wall behind Yuri's desk and out.

"Noda!" They all screamed in pure shock as they looked out the broken wall and looked onto the ground only to see a giant hole there. They all stared back at Kira in surprise. _"Just how STRONG is she," _they all thought in unison.

"Y-y-you're n-not h-h-human," Ooyama said, his voice filled with fright and fear.

"Nah, what was your first clue?" Kira said and the Battlefront could sense the sarcasm in her voice. "The nonhuman ears? Or the tail sticking out of my butt?" Kira looked at both her ears and tail and they twitched as she said this. Just as she was about to open the door, Yuri came up and slapped her across the face. BIG mistake.

"If you DARE leave this room we will have NO choice to lock you up and hav-," Yuri was cut off when Kira viciously grabbed her neck and dashed and slammed her back hard against the wall making Yuri moan in pain. When she looked up to see her face, she never been more scared in her life, not even when her siblings died because she couldn't protect them. Everyone was just as scared as she was. Kira face scare even God, himself. Her eyes weren't the gold-green color they were a demonic red with slits, she had two purple stripes on each cheek, and her fangs were sticking out of her mouth, perfectly showing the purely and deadly white beauties.

**"You insolent, pathetic, little mortal!"** They were all shaking at the sound of her voice. It sounded feminine, yet demonic and frightening. **"You DARE to hit and threaten ME! Give me ONE good reason WHY I shouldn't tear your into pieces AND rip out all you organs!"** Kira tightened her hold on Yuri's neck her class digging into the skin, drawing out blood. Yuri stared to pant and cough. Kira slammed her against the wall again. Everyone winced as they heard a few bones crack and she dropped on her on the unforgiving floor. Yuri was still coughing and moaning in pain and agony. "You're absolutely pathetic," Kira said as her face went back to normal. She made her way back to the door and opened it and walked out. Noda's trap triggered and just as she was about to be hit she teleported. The Afterlife Battlefront stared in shock as she disappeared right before the giant hammer made contact with her.

"She's a scary moron," Yui said in a fearful voice. Everyone that could move nodded in agreement.

"If she's one of our enemies, how do we fight HER?" Hinata asked in fear and concern on how to fight this possible new and formidable opponent. She MIGHT as well be FAR more challenging to beat the Angel.

"I don't know," Otonashi said as he looked at Matsushita, Yuri, and the hole Noda went flying through. "But we better get these guys to the infirmary to fix their wounds."

* * *

Kira was walking into a dense forest. The sun was shining brightly. Oh, the irony of it. It was such a beautiful day, well, except for a certain group of humans she just scared and brutally injured, and would have killed them if they weren't already dead. Just then two people came, Skyla and a boy with shaggy green hair, pointed ears, a panther tail, claws and fangs, and a cross-bone shaped marking on his forehead. He was wearing the men's version of Sayaka's uniform which included a black and white shirt wit a dark orange tie, khaki pants, and black shoes.

"Where have you been, Lady Kira?" the green-haired boy asked.

"Yeah! We've been worried sick!" Skyla exclaimed.

"I've been taking a little stroll," Kira explained. They looked skeptically at her bloody clothes. "I ran into a few problems. Nothing I couldn't handle." She began walking again. "Skyla, Kiraba, lets head back to the AHB Base. I want to take a bath and we will discuss our mission." Skyla and the green-haired panther demon, now known as Kiraba, started to following after her. _"So now I've seen the so-called Afterlife Battlefront in person," _Kira thought deviously. _"They're nothing, but a bunch of ignorant, little mortals that don't know what true suffering is. Their mission is a complete waste of time and effort. Let's see how they like it when they meet the team of people with hatred towards humanity called the Anti-Human Battalions." _Kira was smirking evilly and mentally laughing as she walked back to Base to discuss the next mission.

**A/N: I totally forgot to add Shiina. Sorry Shiina fans. I'll add her in later chapters.**


	3. Testing Day

Testing Day

It was a few days after the Battlefront discovered there was a nonhuman girl among them. Yuri, Matsushita the Fifth, and Noda have all healed from their fatal wounds. If they were still alive they would have surely died. Yuri was looking out the window. It was a clear day. Everyone else was sitting around awaiting orders. "Angel's rampage is about to begin," she whispered. Otonashi was having a vision of the SSS fighting fiercely against Angel.

"Why is she going on a rampage?!" he asked in a panic.

"Because tests are coming up."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Takamatsu started to explain. "That it's a vital importance that we attend all our classes and pass the tests. At least, it's important to Angel." And with that the vision Otonashi had earlier shattered.

"Which gives us a perfect opportunity for Angel to fail all her tests," Yuri stated. She started to think to herself. _"But if she isn't an Angel from God and a normal human being soul like us then this would cause a rip in her mental stability."_ The whole room went dark with screen lights on like on every operation they do. Yuri was wearing a white burette on her head. "Alright, I've pulled some strings, so we could all be at the same testing areas as Angel."

"I don't see why we don't surround her," Fujimaki said defiantly.

Yuri slammed her hands on the desk and replied, "Yeah right. That won't happen! If they discover our operation midway…we'll be sent to different classes. We can't afford any mistakes!"

"I see," Otonashi said. "Then I'll pass on this mission. This sort of sneaking around stuff is for pussies."

"The participating members," Yuri continued. "Will be Takamatsu, Hinata, Ooyama, Takeyama, and Otonashi."

"Huh? Not me again," Otonashi complained.

"I merely chose normal looking people. Now the operation will begin at nine."

"What are we going in to about Kira?" Matsushita asked. Everyone was silent.

"I totally forgot about her," whispered Hinata.

"What if s-she comes back?" Ooyama asked, already scared out of his mind. Everyone was chattering with each other with the memory of their first encounter with the ruthless, bloodthirsty, nonhuman girl.

"Everyone, quiet down!" Yuri exclaimed. Everyone quieted and looked at her. "She hasn't attacked for several days, nor have we seen her. It's highly unlikely she would show up for tests because we haven't ever seen her in class before, but if we do, don't engage in battle unless she strikes first. We will figure out what to do when we see Kira. Now, Operation; start!"

* * *

Everyone practicing in the operation were currently in the testing room. "Alright we need to be right next to Angel," Yuri said. "The sitting arrangement is dependable on what number you draw from the box." Everyone was grabbing their number out of the box.

"I'm out," Hinata said as he face palmed himself.

"I'm far away from her," Otonashi, Takamatsu, and Ooyama all replied after they got their number. Yuri was smiling then slammed her number down on the ground.

"Dammit," she said in frustration. She turned to face them. "Isn't anyone in front…behind…or next to her!"

"I'm in front of her," Takeyama said as he pushed his glasses while holding up his number.

"Excellent!" Yuri replied excitedly. "Now, here's what I want to do…" she explained to Takeyama and the rest of the as they gathered around her seat. "…I want you to get two answer sheets. Switch Angel's with the fake one, and make sure she gets zeros. Just put some stupid answer like…I want to be alien…or something like that."

"When should I switch the answers?" Takeyama asked.

"Hinata come up with a distraction."

"Yeah, right?" Hinata replied looking uninteresting.

"Why do you think I put you on this operation?"

"Uh? I didn't know I was going to be a class clown."

"Don't panic! Everyone's here to help out…got it? Any questions?

"I have one more question," Takeyama said. "What should I put down for on the test for her name?" Everyone froze at this. They never thought of this before. There were whispers and suggestions like 'Angel' or 'Class President'.

"All this time you all never knew HER name," Otonashi said, completely frustrated that been fighting her for years and never knew her name.

"We've never had a chance to learn it," Yuri answered.

"Well, there's a shocker," he replies sarcastically.

"You go find out her name. Go to the teacher's office, and look up Angel's name." Otonashi grumbled then left to go the teacher's office. As soon as he's hand was on the door, he felt a small hand on his arm. He looked down to see Angel's yellow eyes staring at him.

"Where are you going?" The test hasn't started, yet," Angel told him in her same monotoned voice. Otonashi scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I was just going out," he said nervously.

"Are you that nervous? Don't worry. Just try to relax."

"No…uh…what's your name?"

"My name? It's Tachibana."

"First?"

"It's Kanade."

"_Kanade Tachibana," _Otonashi thought. _"That name had a nice ring to it." _"Well, guess I'll see you later." He waved to her and left. He came back to Yuri and the other. "Her name is Kanade Tachibana."

"Yeah, I thought that was her name," Yuri said defiantly.

"You ALREADY knew?" Otonashi asked, astonished.

"It just slipped my mind," she simply stated. Just then the doors burst open. In came Kira, Skyla, Kiraba, and a girl with long dark purple wavy hair and sky blue eyes wearing the AHB uniform. They hid their demon features, so they could look like ordinary humans. They swung into the classroom using a sturdy rope, and landed gracefully in front of the front desk.

"Yeah!" Skyla and the purple-haired girl exclaimed excitedly as they pumped their fist up in the air. Kira sighed in disappointment, and Kiraba just shrugged his shoulders.

"Skyla, Fasutsu, your embarrassing," Kiraba muttered.

"What did you say?" They both asked in annoyance.

"Skyla, Kiraba, Fasutsu, be quiet," Kira said, her voice showing authority. They shivered and quieted down.

"Yes, ma'am," They said nervously. The SSS sweat dropped at the scene they were making.

"It's Kira," Otonashi said.

"Yeah. I guess she did come," Hinata said.

"That must be her group," Yuri said. "And she seems like she's the leader by how the other three are listening and act around her."

"What should we do?" Takamatsu asked.

"Let's wait and see what happens," Yuri suggested. The AHB members all picked up their numbers. Kira had to have Skyla tell her number, and point her desk out for her for some reason.

"It's them," Fasutsu said, pointing at the SSS members.

"You mean the Afterlife Battlefront?" asked Kiraba.

"Yeah, the ones Lady Kira was telling us about."

"Yeah, it's them, well, at least some of the members," Kira said. "The rest must be in their headquarters. Everyone knows the plan? When she received several nods she replied, "Good! Let's get started." Skyla whispered something in her ear. "Okay, but no promises. It's really irrelevant to me," Kira said as she sat down in her chair. The rest of the AHB followed suite.

"Ahh, man!" Hinata face palmed himself. "Why does the crazy moron have to sit next to me."

"I feel sorry for you, Hinata," Otonashi said.

"Yeah. She might end up murdering you," Ooyama said. They shivered in fear at the thought of what she did to Matsushita, Noda, and Yuri.

"Not only that," Takamatsu started to say. "But what can the other people with her do? And if their like her?"

"This could be the perfect opportunity to learn more about Kira," Yuri said decisively. "Hinata! Your second objective is to watch Kira as she takes the tests, and see if you find anything suspicious about her."

"What?!" Hinata asked in shock. "What if she kills me?!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides you can't die in this world, so man up." Hinata just sighed in defeat. The first test started and everyone was sitting in their testing seats. Hinata had two jobs he needed to perform. Watch Kira while she takes the tests, and come with some kind of distraction.

"Okay, I can do this," Hinata says to himself for encouragement. "All I have to do is keep an eye on Kira, and come up with a distraction." Hinata was looking to his right to see that Kira was staring blankly on her test. The test was over and everyone was passing their papers forward. The blue-haired boy looked anxious and nervous. He got up suddenly off his chair. "Hey! What's that? There's grand bamboo shoot coming out of the ground!" Hinata said in alert while he was pointing and shaking his arm out the window. He sat down from the disappointment that nobody was paying any attention.

"Hinata, you moron," Otonashi whispered in annoyance. Just then Hinata's chair went flying up, and he crashed his head against the ceiling and landed hard on the ground. Kira had no change of emotion on her face. She knew that it was time for their plan to commence. She nodded her head towards Skyla, who was sitting in the back of the room, Kiraba, who was in the far left of the room by the window, and Fasutsu, who was sitting, ironically, right next to Takeyama, a member of the SSS. As soon as everyone was distracted Takeyama switched Kanade's papers with the fake one. Seeing this Kiraba threw a dart at a random NPC making him fall to the floor and knocking him unconscious. Everyone including the SSS members were looking at the knocked out NPC. Fasutsu used her psychic powers to switch the papers back around. The NPC suddenly got up and sat in his chair like nothing happened. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and Takeyama handed the papers back to the teacher.

"I planted a jet engine in your sit just in case you failed in your mission," Yuri said smugly. "How was it? How do you like blasting off?"

"I whammed into the ceiling, and crashed within seconds!" Hinata exclaimed while shaking his fist in pure anger. "I'm surprised you made a jet engine at all!"

"You should be grateful I helped out at all," she said in a you-better-be-grateful-or-else tone of voice. Yuri turned to Takeyama. "You succeeded, didn't you, Takeyama?"

"It was a breeze," Takeyama replied. "Now, call me Chr-." He was cut off before he could finish.

"Next up is Takamatsu."

"Huh?"

"Come up with some kind of distraction."

* * *

**(A/N: I getting tired of writing the testing scene, so I'm just going to skip it. Sorry. Just watch episode five of Angel Beats when their taking the test, and just use your imagination and add in Kira and her AHB crew. It just basically the SSS distracts the people in the room to switch the Angel's test sheet with the fake one. Seeing this Kira and the AHB distract the class to switch the papers back.) **Testing day was finally over. Everyone was finally enjoying themselves after the tests, well, except for a certain group at teenagers, who were arguing on how they failed in their mission.

"What do you mean that Angel got the highest scores in all her tests?!" Noda yelled in anger.

"Yeah! Wasn't our plan was to make her fail all her tests?" Fujimaki said, agreeing with Noda. "How did she manage to still pass all her tests?"

"I guess she had unknown help that she didn't even recognize," Yuri stated.

"What do you mean, Yurippe?" asked Ooyama.

"Kira."

"You mean that Kira somehow helped Angel to pass?" Matsushita asked in shock.

"Yes," Yuri replied back. "Somehow Kira was able to help Angel succeed in her tests." Yuri looked at Hinata. "Hinata? Did you find out anything about Kira? Anything unusual?"

"Well, she never answered a single question," he said.

"What do you mean?" Otonashi asked.

"Well," Hinata started to say. "She would just stare blankly on her paper, and the she would make origami."

"That's it?" Yuri asked in slight annoyance. She thought they could get more information on Kira than that.

"Yes," he said. "She didn't do anything else, but stare at her test and make origami." Yuri nodded her head in understanding. _"But what was that look on her face?" _Hinata thought to himself. _"It was different from when we first encountered her. That time her face showed no emotion like Angel's, and she sometimes looks angry and sound very blunt and sarcastic. Now, during the testing period, her face looked so…sad. Like there was no such as hope, joy, or happiness in the world. And her eyes…they showed the feeling of loneliness…both years of pain and loneliness. What EXACTLY made her feel that way? Is it her guilt of killing those NPCs the other day? Or something else entirely?"_ Hinata was ripped from his thoughts when someone began speaking.

"We are going to start with Operation; Tornado," Yuri said putting on her beret. "The operation will start at eight-thirty. Operation; start!" Everyone was doing operation tornado. The boys were distracting Angel, and holding her off by shooting at her with their guns while GirlDeMo was distracting the NPCs by playing for them. They used giant powerful fans to blow away their meal tickets.

* * *

Otonashi was looking at his meal ticket he got during the operation. "Man, what's with you?" Hinata said with a hint of disappointment in his voice, looking over Otonashi's shoulder at the meal ticket. "That's the super spicy mabo tofu no one ever orders. Even people with strong stomachs have to eat a mountain of rice with it."

"Not my fault," Otonashi replied back. "This what I caught." They got their respective foods and sat at the table. Otonashi to a bite out of his food. He bent his head down, and started to sweat previously. "It burns. It burns," he chanted over and over. He lifted his head up in amazement after a few seconds. "But it's really good. Hinata, try it out!"

"Huh? No joke?" Hinata asked in alarm. "Hmm, I guess I'll try it." Hinata took a bite out of the mabo tofu. He ended up banging his head on the table while pounding his fist on it in pain, and screaming his head off. Hinata lifted his head up yelling, "The pain! It's hot! It's killer! But the aftertaste, I see."

"See I told you! Isn't it the best mabo tofu you tasted in you life?"

"Just might be the best thing on the menu."

"Angel bought that meal ticket." Otonashi and Hinata both looked at Yuri.

"You mean this?" Hinata asked, pointing at the mabo tofu. Yuri nodded her head.

"_What kind of Angel eats mabo tofu," _Yuri thinks to herself. _"Is she really an Angel made by God, or just a normal human soul like us." _Yuri looked over at the table where Kira and the rest of the AHB members from earlier were sitting. _"And Kira… Why would she help out Angel? Are they allies? Or is Kira just using Angel as a figure-head for something?"_ Yuri narrowed her eyes at Kira. _"I wonder what your planning? I'm going to find out what it is, one way or another."_

* * *

Kira was enjoying her meal, well, everybody around her was. Kira was deep in thought. "_Our mission was a complete success."_

(FLASHBACK)

_Kira was sitting in her leadership chair at the AHB Base. "Alright," she said. "This is our next mission. We are going to make Angel pass all her test."_

"_Why are we going to do that?" asked one of the male members._

"_Because there is a possibility that the SSS will try to make her fail them. If they do then Kanade won't be our Class President, and we can't use her distract the Afterlife Battlefront for our benefits. The Battlefront will start to know our plans once Angel out-of-the-way, and start interfering. We can't let that happen!"_

"_So, what's the plan, Lady Kira?" Skyla asked._

"_Skyla. Me, you, Kiraba, and Fasutsu are going to help out Angel. If anything goes wrong, or if the SSS mess with her answers, Kiraba, you use your abilities to distract everyone, especially the Battlefront. We don't want them knowing._

"_No problem," Kiraba said smugly._

"_Fasutsu, you use your psychic powers to help Angel in any way you can."_

"_Okay," Fasutsu said._

"_And Skyla. Me and you are going to keep watch, and if anything happens we give the signal. When Kiraba is distracting everyone we are going to make sure no one is watching while Fasutsu does her thing, especially the SSS." Kira looked over at Sayaka. "Now, Miss Sayaka."_

"_Yes?" Sayaka responded back._

"_I want you and the members to set up preparations for the OTHER plan we're preparing to get underway."_

"_Okay," Sayaka said._

"_Great!" Kira got up off her seat. "Everyone know the mission?" She received several nods. "Alright. Mission; start!"_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Kira thinks about the preparations for the next mission. "_That's phase one of our plan. Now, onto phase two." _


	4. Two New Recruits

**(A/N: Remember to read and review. No flamin' though.)**

Two New Recruits

There were two girls that were very confused on where they are. They were on the grounds of a huge school. They looked exactly like identical twins. They both had chin length hair. The only problem was is that one had brown hair with blond highlights, and the other had blond hair with brown highlights. "Where are we, Yumi," asked the one with blond hair.

"I don't know, Ami," the one with brown hair replied back.

"Hey! Come with me." They took a glance to the right to see a girl with purple hair and a boy with red hair running up to them. They had confused looks on their faces as the strangers stopped in front of them.

"Who are you?" Yumi asked.

"I'm Yuri," the purple-haired girl said.

"I'm Otonashi," the red-haired guy said.

"I'm Ami," the blond-headed girl said. "And this is my older twin sister, Yumi." She pointed towards the girl with brown hair.

"Hi!" Yumi said proudly. "So where are we?"

"You're in the afterlife," Yuri explained.

"What?!" both twins yelled in alarm.

"Yeah. You're both dead," Otonashi nervously said while scratching the back of his head.

"Come with us." Yuri demanded as she walking away with Otonashi following after her. Both twins looked at each other confused before shrugging their shoulders, and following them. They went inside the school to the principal's office. They heard Yuri mutter something about 'No God, Buddha, or Angel' then she opened the door and walked in. Otonashi, Ami, and Yumi followed after her. Otonashi closed the door. There were several guys and two girls in the room already.

"Who are they, Yurippe?" the boy with brown hair asked.

"I'm Yumi," said the girl with blond hair and brown highlights, interrupting Yuri before she could speak.

"And I'm Ami," the girl with brown hair and blond highlights said. They got confused and switched around. "No wait, I'm Yumi," the brown-haired girl said.

"And I'm Ami," the blond-haired girl said.

"We were MOMENTARILY CONFUSED," they finished in unison as they bonked each other on the head on the 'confused' part.

"Hey! That's was funny!" laughed a blue-haired boy with royal blue eyes and a cheery smile as he came up to them. "I'm Hinata. That's Ooyama, Matsushita the Fifth, Takamatsu, Takeyama, Noda, Fujimaki, Yui, and Shiina," he finished as he pointed to each person as he said their respective names. "And you already know Yurippe and Otonashi."

"Hey! I'm the one that does the introductions!" Yuri said in frustration as she slapped Hinata in the face. Hinata winced in pain at the contact. She turned around to face the twins. "Would you like to join us?" she asked.

"Join what?" Ami asked confused.

"The SSS or Afterlife Battlefront."

"What do you'll do?" Yumi asked.

"We fight Angel, and rebel against God. Would you care to join us?" Yuri asked again. Both twins looked at each other then nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" they both said cheerfully. Yuri walked to her chair and sat down.

"Just the kind of answer I want to hear," she said proudly. Yuri put on her white beret. "Now, you're going in a little operation. Consider it part of your training. Operation; Infiltration!"

"What is that?" Yumi asked.

"What is that?" Ami repeated.

"We're going to raid Angel's domain, again?" Fujimaki complained. "We already did, twice."

"No. This will be a little different," Yuri explained. "This time we will be infiltrating Kira's base of operation." Everyone was stunned by this.

"Who is Kira?" Ami asked. Hinata stepped and explained who Kira was to the twins.

"Kira is girl who may look human by disguising herself as one, but really isn't. She has blond hair that looks like pure gold, two coyote ears, and a coyote tail. She has inhuman strength and speed. Kira can also teleport."

"No, Hinata," Yuri said.

"Huh?" Hinata was confused. Wasn't he right?

"Kira could still be a human. There's still a possibility that she is a human, or used to be, at least."

"What do you mean, Yurippe?" Takamatsu asked.

"I mean, that somehow, Kira could be using some kind of device to alter her appearance, and give her these unique abilities."

"You mean, just like Angel?" Takeyama said, confirming what she just said. Yuri nodded her head in confirmation.

"Precisely. Kira could be using a software for her skills just like Angel does uses Angel Player for hers."

"But why would she change her appearance to make herself look like a coyote?" Ooyama asked. Yuri just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe she loves coyotes so much she wants to look like them. Now, the people who will be going with me to Kira's domain will be Hinata, Matsushita, Noda, Otonashi, Takeyama, Yumi, and Ami." Yuri looked towards Yui. "Girls Dead Monsters will be performing again, Yui. Don't let me down!"

Yui saluted. "You can count on me, Yuri!" Yuri nodded her head.

"The rest of you will be helping GirlDeMo set up preparations. The operation will start at nine-thirty. Operation; start!"

* * *

Girls Dead Monsters were on the stage of the cafeteria after setting up with some help of some members of the Battlefront. The rest of the members were sneaking into Kira's room which was located on the second floor. Hinata was picking the lock with a metal paper clip. "That isn't going to work," Yumi stated.

"That isn't going to work," Ami repeated shaking her head.

"Don't worry it will," Hinata reassured them. With a click the door was unlocked. Hinata nodded his head towards Matsushita. In understand, Matsushita quickly opened the door, and everyone else rushed into position.

"Clear!" Hinata and Noda said in unison.

"Excellent!" Yuri said quite pleased that everything was going according to plan. "Infiltration was a success. Close the door!" Ami did what she said and closed the door, and Yumi turned on the lights. Everyone froze when the lights were turned on.

"Cool!" Yumi and Ami cheerfully said. Their eyes sparkling with joy. There was two beds on either side of the room, two dressers, a chair and desk, and laptop on the desk.

"What?" Otonashi said in shock. "This is just another girl's room. You're all just breaking the law and your criminals!" Matsushita and Noda had to restrain Otonashi and keep him quiet. Hinata put his hand to his face and sighed while Yumi turned off the lights.

"Takeyama! Hack into Kira's computer. We might find something," Yuri commanded.

"Okay," Takeyama said, beginning to do his job. "But please call me Christ." There was a click on Yuri's radio.

"_Yuri," _Yusa's voice said on the other line. _"Kira has left the building."_

"Huh?" Yuri asked in confusion. "Where is she going?"

"_It looks like she's headed towards the forest on the border of the school, and she seems to be caring a bouquet of daisies and lilies."_

"Just keep watch if she comes back." With that Yuri hung up.

* * *

Kira was walking to the forest with a bundle of daisies and lilies in her hands. She at a small grave that was hiding by the surrounding trees and grass. It was five miles away from the school, and was protected by a barrier, so only she and Sayaka can get through. On the gravestone it read 'Lady Soinaishi'. Kira got on her knees, and put the flowers on the grave then put her hands together and bowed her head down in prayer. "Mommy! I'm so sorry I couldn't save you that day. Please forgive me. I hope you're happy with father wherever you'll are, and I'm still your little girl."

(FLASHBACK)

_There was nice looking feudal-like mini, mansion. It was on FIRE! Inside the building was a tall, beautiful, human woman with long black, silky hair dressed in a gorgeous robe, pale skin, blue eyes, and glossy, red lips. She looked like she was in her early twenties. There was a small child with her that looked to be about five-years-old. She had long golden hair with two gray coyote ears, a coyote tail, and gold-green eyes wearing a yellow and blue kimono. "Run, Kira!" the woman urged the frightened, little child in desperation. "Hurry! Get out of here!" The building was falling apart._

"_I'm not leaving without you, mommy!" Kira cried out in fear. Just a piece of flaming wood fell off heading straight towards her. Kira stood frozen in fear and fright of dying. _

"_Kira, look out!" The child was too scared to hear her mother. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Kira woke up outside the mansion with Robe of the Fire Rat wrapped around her. When she got up, she winced in pain and looked down at her leg. There was blood gashing out of her left leg on the right side and burns around it._

"_Mommy!" the little girl said in a worry tone as limped towards the crumbled house. "Mommy, mommy!" the child cried desperately, tears forming. Kira was stronger than most children, for she was part demon. As she began lifting the wood, and moving them out-of-the-way she saw a pale burnt hand under the rubble. Kira felt incredible fear and sadness grip her heart as she hurries to quickly the remaining wood out-of-the-way. After Kira was done what she saw made her heart sink and her world collapse. Laying there was her mother. Blood was coming out from all over her, and her beautiful, pale skin was covered in burns and bruises. "Mommy!" the little girl cried as tears ran rapidly down cheeks as she desperately tried to shake the woman awake. "Mommy! Please wake up! Mommy, don't leave me all alone! Mommy! MOMMY!"_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Kira hands were shaking uncontrollable as she fisted them into the dirt. She got up and pulled her sock down, and sighed at the long scar on it. The scar was long going from the side of her knee to her ankle, and it was deep with burn marks around it. Kira pulled her sock up and started leaving the gravestone, heading back to school.

* * *

Takeyama was still trying to hack into the computer. "Yes!" he said, proud of his achievement. "We're in."

"Good work, Takeyama!" Yuri said, shoving in front of him. "Now, copy all of the data."

"That will take entirely too long. I will hav-," Hinata interrupted before he could finish, and moved in front of him.

"Why don't we just steal the hard drive?" Hinata asked.

"She'll know that we were here," Yuri said in a decisive tone.

"Now, what?"

"Now, I want you to show me any suspicious data on her hard drive!" Takeyama clicked on a button on the laptop, and a school schedule came up.

"A schedule?" Hinata said confused. There was a click on Yuri's radio.

"_Yuri," _Yusa's voice said on the other line. _"Kira's coming back. She's heading up there right now."_

"We're done here," Yuri said in frustration.

"We're leaving with NOTHING?" Hinata said with a sigh. Just then they heard a click and the door opening. They all turned around and stayed frozen in surprise. A girl wearing a NPC school uniform with dark red hair tied into a ponytail, and forest green eyes.

"What are you'll doing to my laptop?" she asked, anger clear in her voice.

"YOUR laptop?" Yuri asked in confusion. "But isn't this KIRA'S laptop? And who are YOU?"

My name is Auysa," the girl said. "This is MY room, too. KIRA is my roommate." The girl pointed towards the laptop. "That laptop used to be HERS, but now it's MINE. She gave it to me."

"Do you know anything about Kira?" Auysa shook her head.

"Not so much," she started to explain. "All I know is that she's quiet, very unsociable, and doesn't like in a bed very much."

"She doesn't like to sleep in a bed?" Hinata asked, astonished. "Then where does she SLEEP?"

"Sometimes," Auysa started to tell them. "She goes to the forest, or up on the school or dorm roof to sleep. I try to tell her it's against school rules, but she says 'it's stupid' or 'I don't care' and she never listens."

Yuri sighs then says, "Thanks for the information. Sorry for invading you privacy. "C'mon, let's go, you guys!" With that the SSS left the room. After a while Kira came in to grab a few things.

"I'm going to be sleeping on the roof," she told Auysa, and left before she could respond. Auysa just sighed and shook her head, and then fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

At the Battlefront meeting room. Everyone was discussing what happened. "What do you mean it was a bust?" Yui yelled in Hinata's face, kicking him in the head.

"This is so stupid," Shiina said, darkly from her shady corner of the room.

"Why you little-," Hinata said in pain and irritation. He kicked Yui into the wall. She fell moaning in pain. "It's what I said! We learned nothing!"

"Not necessarily." Everyone turned to Yuri.

"What do you mean, Yuri?" Otonashi asked.

"We got to learn more about her personality. That should give us a better understanding on what she's like. Now, everyone get some rest. We'll continue this tomorrow. You are dismissed!" Everyone left to got to their rooms.

* * *

Yui had to show Yumi and Ami their room."This is your room," she said in a peppy voice. "See you later!" Yui waved to them then left.

"Yeah, bye," Yumi and Ami said, waving back. They walked into the room, and closed the door behind them. Yumi pulled out a walkie-talkie, and turned it on.

"Leader, we have successfully joined the Afterlife Battlefront," Yumi said into it.

"_Good," _a mysterious voice said on the other line. _"Make sure everything goes according to plan, and that the SSS suspects nothing from you, two."_

"Yes, Leader!" Ami said.

"_They will do all the work, and we'll just sit back and watch. I'm counting on you!"_

"We won't let you down," the twins said in unison. "Lady Kira." And with that they hung up, and went to bed.


	5. Enter: Ayato Naoi

Enter: Ayato Naoi

The bell rung and class were over. The SSS were walking out of the classroom. "Man…My neck must be hurting after sleeping on that hard floor," Hinata complained while rubbing his neck.

"Wasn't this school supposed to be our paradise?" Takamatsu asked with his shirt off.

"Why are you stripping?" Ooyama asked, blushing.

"What's with that guy anyway?" Hinata asked.

"I'll treat him like Angel the next time I see him," Noda stated.

"You can't since he's a normal student," Yuri said. "But this is rather strange."

"What is?" Takeyama asked.

"NPCs are supposed to behave under the same parameter as us, but their feelings are the same as real people. I guess it's not strange for there to be some eccentric ones."

"You mean, there's some that take things too far," Otonashi said, confirming the meaning in Yuri's words.

"And he's the vice president," Takamatsu said, deep in thought.

"He's worse than Angel since we can't fight him back," Hinata said, his hands behind his head.

"Should I go seduce him?" Yui asked Yuri seductively.

"Since when are you seductive?" Hinata asked.

"What?!" Yui runs up to him. "Have you ever seen these puppies?!"

"I can see plenty through your clothes."

"Have you ever squeezed them," she stated, pressing her boobs together in a seductive manner. "Well, they're incredible soft and perky," Yui finished teasingly.

"Like I care!" he said annoyed.

"This is so stupid," Shiina said. As they kept walking a door opened hitting Ooyama, almost knocking him off his feet.

"What are you doing behind the door?" a feminine cheerful, peppy voice asked. They all looked up to see a giggling girl with dark pink curly hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as Kira and the others which means she's a part of Kira's team. "Are you'll coming to the party, too?!" she asked excitedly, waving her arms around.

"What party?" Yuri asked, being observant.

"Don't you know?" the girl asked surprised. "It's the Grand Blandid. The ultimate party of the year!" she finished as she raised her hands in the air and did a little twirl.

"Tasha? What are you doing?" They all turned around to see a girl with short brown pigtails, the one with Kira the other day, standing by the door.

"I'm just telling them about the party, Skyla," Tasha pouted.

"You can't! They aren't invited," Skyla scolded.

"And why not?" Yumi and Ami asked in unison. Everyone nodded in agreement with their question.

"Are any of you'll royalty?" She got several 'no's' as her answer. "Only royalties are allowed," she lied.

"That's not fair!" Fujimaki complained.

"Sorry! We don't want any HUMAN wannabes crashing OUR party."

"What?!" Yui yelled.

"Yeah! What's wrong with us?" Hinata asked. "Just because were not royalty doesn't mean anything."

"For your information, we're-."

"Skyla? Tasha? What are you girls doing?" Skyla becomes startled and jumps out-of-the-way. They looked to see a woman with long red hair.

"Miss Sayaka? Can we go already?" asked a bored voice. The Battlefront stiffened at the sound of the voice. They recognized that voice anywhere. They looked further out the door. As soon as Kira stepped out into view, the girls stared in awe and the boys' jaws dropped, especially Hinata's. He couldn't get his eyes off her. Kira was wearing a red dress with white on the bottom and top over her red, light, short, puffed up sleeves. The white was a little wavy. She had a black strap around her waist. The dress hugged Kira's every curve perfectly. Her hair was pulled into a bun with two strands framing her face and going over her shoulders. It was tied with a little black bow. There was gold, diamond, sparkles in her hair, the bottom of her dress, and in the middle of the bow on the choker she was wearing. Here choker was red with a black bow tie in the middle with two little strands hanging over. Kira was wearing white elbow length gloves, and black heels with gold, diamond, sparkles all around. Her lips were a glossy red, and she had on golden-yellow eye shadow. She was wearing a golden crown with red jewels around it. She also had on black pearl earrings. Hinata was blushing tremendously now. She looked like a complete goddess to him. She was the prettiest girl her ever laid eyes on.

"Beautiful," Hinata whispered inaudible. If she was spy for God would he care? Probably not at this moment. It felt has if he would quit the SSS in a heartbeat just to be with her. Kira was looking at all the shocked faces of the SSS, but when her eyes found a blushing Hinata, she couldn't stop the slight blush that creeping to her own face.

"_He IS kind of cute for a HUMAN,"_ Kira caught on to what she was thinking. _"What am I thinking? He's a human! The very beings that made my life a living hell! And I don't EVEN know HIM!"_

"Who are you guys?" Tasha's question ripped Kira right out of her thoughts.

"A better question will be who are you guys?" Yuri said. Kira's eyes narrowed as her face remained emotionless.

"We're-" Tasha was blocked by Skyla's hand covering her mouth.

"It's none of your business!" Skyla said venomously. Kira started walking ahead.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" she said. Her group began walking away. Kira stopped abruptly. "Yuri, leader of the Afterlife Battlefront. You should worry more about what YOUR team's doing instead of worrying about US. You will find out who we are soon enough. Good day." And Kira disappeared out of sight.

* * *

The SSS were in their Headquarters still thinking about what Kira said, and wondering what's going on in their party they apparently WEREN'T invited to. "What are we going to do now, fearless leader?" Takamatsu asked sarcastically.

"You've finally got dressed," Hinata commented.

"Do what you want for now in class," Yuri instructed. "But make sure not to disrupt the normal students. That's all. You're dismissed!" Everyone left the room. Yuri stopped Otonashi to give him a walkie-talkie. "_Angel has bothered us less frequently now,"_ she thought to herself. _"And Kira doesn't seem to be planning anything, as of yet. The problem now is the vice president. How will he react if we make a scene?"_

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going to eat in class," Ooyama said with nervous anxiety. Everyone was in class except for Yuri. He ate a piece of chip. _"I'm doing it,"_ he thought, feeling very proud. _"I'm ACTUALLY eating in CLASS."_ Hisako, Matsushita, TK, and, Fujimaki were playing mahjong.

"I can't believe I lost to a woman!" Matsushita complained.

"Will you please keep it down?" the teacher asked.

"Sorry, teach," Fujimaki said. Yui got up from the chair and raised her hand.

"Teacher! I gotta go pee!" she said, sounding very energetic.

"You again?" the teacher said with a sigh. "Go ahead."

"What's that lunatic doing?" Otonashi asked as he and Hinata watched Yui leave to go to the restroom.

"Acting like a student that goes to the restroom every minute," Hinata replied. "She's so stupid."

"What should we do?"

"Just have fun chit-chatting. That looks so strange, you know." Hinata and Otonashi was watching Shiina as she was balancing a broom, a ruler, and a pair of scissors on her fingertips. Takamatsu was doing push-ups, and Noda was sleeping on the desks. Hinata was still secretly thinking of how gorgeous Kira looked earlier today. He started blushing just thinking about her. _"C'mon! I got to stop thinking about her," _he scolded himself. _"She's one of our enemies." _But that didn't stop the growing blush that was on his face. He was lucky the blush disappeared before Otonashi noticed as Yui casually came into the sat down and got up quickly again, raising her hand, yet again.

"Teacher, I gotta go pee!" she repeated again.

"Go ahead," the teacher replied.

"She's a moron," Hinata said as she left again. Just as she opened the door, standing there at the entrance was the vice president and two students from the Student Council.

"That's enough, you guys!" he said, his voice showing authority. Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing.

"Well, if it isn't, Lord Ayato Naoi," Hinata whispered, smirking.

"I got to go to the bathroom!" Yui yelled, and rushed out of the room in a panic while Fujimaki, Hisako, Matsushita, and TK jumped out the window. Naoi came to where Noda was sleeping, and Ooyama was trying desperately to hide his bag of chips in his desk.

"Just what are you doing?" he asked a sleeping Noda. Noda immediately woke up and sprang into action.

"You dare wake me up! I will kill you!" he yelled, pointing his halberd at someone. What he didn't know was that he was pointing his halberd at an NPC, a student.

"You're in trouble for sleeping in class, AND threatening a follow student," Naoi said. Noda turned angrily towards him.

"Why you-," Noda was grabbed by Hinata, Takamatsu, and Otonashi before he could do anything stupid. They raced out of the room with Yumi and Ami in tow.

* * *

At the Grand Blandid everyone was having fun. It was in the gym. It was decorated with black, blue, and white walls as well as balloons. There was sparkling red jewels on the walls. The lights were flashing blue and red. There's were fancy foods one side. Most of everyone was dancing. Kira was sitting at on of the decorated tables eating a plate of curry and fish. An image of blushing came inside her head. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. _"Why can't I get that stupid mortal out of my mind?" _Kira thought to herself. _"Why is my heart beating so fast?" _She couldn't stop the light blush that was returning to her face. She vigorously shook her head. _"The party's almost over." _A few minutes later the party was over and everyone left.

(**A/N: I'm just going to summarize the rest of the chapter. Sorry, I just forgot how he goes…well…the dialogue anyway. This is episode six of Angel Beats. Watch it if you want more info.)** Otonashi convinces Kanade to have lunch. They both got caught by the vice president, and thrown into a detention cell. They break out, and rescue the other members of the SSS from Naoi and some hypnotized NPCs. Otonashi convinces Naoi to stop what he's doing. Naoi tells of how he had a twin, and they both fell off the a cliff. His twin died, but he survived, and yet he felt as if he died that day. **(A/N: Naoi's past kind of confuses me. Sorry.) **Naoi cries onto Otonashi, and joins he Afterlife Battlefront.

* * *

**(A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter everyone! I was going to make it exactly like episode six of Angel Beats. At first I wasn't going to put Kira in this chapter, but then I thought what the heck, I'll make her have a little screen time, or should I say chapter time, and the whole party thing I thought as add that as Kira's CHAPTER TIME. I made Hinata and Kira have their first moment together. It's like love at first sight, well, third sight actually. Anyway, please read and review. No flamin though!)**


	6. Kira and the AHB

Kira and the AHB

The Afterlife Battlefront were sitting around their AAHQ with their newest member, Naoi. "Hey, upper-class man, let me try my new move on you," Yui sort of asked, well, stated while shaking Hinata. He had on a I-can't-believe-this look on his face. "I call it the Dual Cross Drop," she said proudly while pumping her fist to the side with a wink. "You don't mind, do you?" Fujimaki was sleeping, and TK was teaching Matsushita some dance moves.

"Aren't they cute, Shiina?" Ooyama asked while he and Shiina were watching the toy puppies she made.

"This is so stupid," she replied.

"Huh?" He looked up at her. Noda was polishing his axe. Yui stopped shaking Hinata.

"Fine, I had it!" She said while walking away, grumbling to herself.

"Geez, is this elementary school? We're getting nothing but, brats," Hinata said with a sigh. Naoi closed his book.

"Excuse me? We're you referring to me?" He glared at Hinata. "I am God," Naoi said, darkly.

"Man, are you still going on about that? And here you clung onto Otonashi, and cried like a baby."

"Who did you say cried?" Hinata turned around to see Naoi's face close to his. Naoi's eyes turned from green to red. "You'll be the ONE crying. C'mon…realize how useful clothes pins are. Despair in your uselessness and inferiority to the clothes pins." He dropped a clothes pin on the table, and Hinata stared at it.

"Cl-clothes p-pins…keep…they keep clothes from falling and getting dirty!" Hinata yelled, hypnotized. "They're wonderful! They can even be used as paper clips! They're so amazing! Why am I in comparison to them? I can't keep clothes from falling at all! I can't pin anything! I'm just-," Hinata's voice was drowned away. Naoi was smirking at Hinata's agony. He suddenly pulled by his collar.

"Listen, don't abuse your hypnotic abilities," Otonashi said from behind him. "What did you do to that poor kid?"

"He started it. I was just trying to end things peacefully," Naoi said.

"How was that peaceful? You've made a grown man cry on his knees." Otonashi and Naoi was staring at a crying Hinata. He was on his knees on the floor laying over the couch, pounding his fist on it, and crying his eyes out. Yuri called Otonashi and Naoi over. She asked Naoi to help Otonashi regain his lost memories which they reluctantly agreed to. Otonashi regained the memories if his sister, Hatsune, Otonashi, and how she died. Yuri asked him if he still wants to stay with the Battlefront which he replies with a 'yes'.

"Takamatsu?" What did you want to report?" Yuri said in her seat.

"We're running low on meal tickets," Takamatsu reported.

"Should we do another Operation: Tornado?" Fujimaki asked.

"No," Yuri said. "This time we're doing Operation: Monster Stream!"

"Oh, no! Not that!" Matsushita said in shock.

"What kind of operation is this?" Otonashi asked in shock. "Don't tell me there…there are monsters…here…in this world?!" He got a mental picture in his head of a gigantic gladiator monster-like creature. **(A/N: I don't know why he asked this since Kira is here and she's not fully human.)**

"Do you know that river in walking distance from here?" Hinata asked him.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to collect food there."

"So we're just going fishing in a river?" Otonashi asked with a what-the-hell look written all over his face.

"Yeah, what? You got a problem with that or something?"

"Uh, no." Otonashi had a disappointed look on his face. _"They made me imagine something stupid again,"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

The SSS started heading towards their destination. Otonashi spots Kanade tending to the garden, and runs up to greet her. "Hey," he said, and she turns to face him. "Some of us are going to the river to fish. Why don't you come and join us?" Otonashi asked her.

"Going to that river is against school rules," Kanade replied. "It's dangerous."

"Come on and join us," he insisted.

"But I'm the Class President."

"So what? Break some rules! This is the Afterlife after all. How much trouble could you POSSIBLE be in?" Otonashi grabbed Kanade's hand, and led her out of the garden.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking bringing HER?!" Noda yelled. The Battlefront were in battle formation upon seeing Kanade with Otonashi.

"You're a moron," Yui said.

"Yeah!" the twins said in unison.

"She's the Class President!" Ami exclaimed.

"But we have the vice president with us," Takamatsu said.

"Yeah, and I am God," Naoi said.

"You ain't no God," Fujimaki retorted, waving his sword in emphasis.

"This is so stupid," Shiina said.

"C'mon guys, lighten up," Otonashi said. "Let her join us."

"What should we do, Yurippe?" Hinata asked.

"Let her come with us," Yuri replied. "She hasn't stopped us yet, and it doesn't look like she's going to." The SSS members looked at her in shock.

"We keep recruiting stranger and stranger members," Hinata said. They kept on walking to the river with Kanade in tow. What they didn't notice we're the slightly evil smirk on both the twins' faces as they reached closer to their destination.

"_We should be arriving there soon," _Yumi and Ami thought. _"Preparations should be done. All we have to do is bring IT out, and the WE'LL clean it up from there."_ The twins were giggling on how the plan was going so well, and the SSS STILL hasn't suspected a thing from them. Oh, how naive the Afterlife Battlefront was. It was laughable! They couldn't wait to get this over with, so they don't have to stick with these idiotic morons anymore, and go back to their REAL team.

* * *

They finally came to their point of destination, and they saw a fisherman already there. "Who is that?" Otonashi asked.

"That's Saitou," Hinata replied. "He's a fishing guru around these parts. He's a member of the Guild, but also a fishing maniac." Hinata goes on and tells Otonashi all about Saitou.

Everyone was enjoying their time fishing. Otonashi was teaching Kanade how to fish. Yumi and Ami were sitting back, telling them they didn't feel like fishing yet. Suddenly Kanade's line got snared. Everyone except, Yuri (**A/N: This exactly what I'm talking about when Yuri does nothing. I don't hate her as I person, I just hate her as a leader. I just wish she would do more work and help out more like a real leader should instead of letting everyone else do all the work.)**, Yui, Yumi, and Ami was helping her pull IT out. Seconds later, out came a giant fish called The Master of the River. Just as it was about to eat everyone, Kanade used her Guard Skill: Harmonics **(A/N: Did I get this right?)**, and the clone used Hand Sonic to cut the fish into pieces.

"Wow…with this…we don't have to worry about getting meal tickets for weeks," Fujimaki stated.

"Yeah! You can say that again!" Yui cheerfully said.

"Yeah, you CAN say that again," Yumi quietly whispered with a hint of secrecy while both her and her twin were unnoticeable stepping away from the group. Yuri noticed this and was about ask them what's wrong when the SSS members, including Kanade were suddenly blown away by an unknown force making them hit the rock wall behind them. When they got up they saw a pink force field surrounding them. Several people came out of the water wearing a black and white scuba suit, but one was wearing a black and dark orange one.

"Who the hell are you people?" Yuri asked. The mysterious people took off their helmets. "Kira," she said in surprise. Kira was in her demon form. Kiraba was with her showing his demon features along with Skyla, Fasutsu, and Sayaka. **(A/N: I don't know if I already told you Fasutsu's demon features, so I'll tell you know. Fasutsu has a horn and two horse ears.) **There were two other boys, too. One had blue-green hair and honey gold eyes with pointed ears, and dragon-like wings and tail, and the other had a rusty-brown hair, dark green eyes with brown wolf ears and tail. There was also a girl with long black hair, and several other people with them. Yuri turned towards Yumi and Ami. "What the hell are you'll doing? Get us out of here!"

"What are you think we're doing?" Yumi said. Everyone gasped at the sound of her voice. Her usual cheerful, energetic voice now sounded cold with a hint of disgust in it. "We're following orders."

"What are you talking about?" Noda yelled. Yumi and Ami simply ignored him and turned their attention towards Kira.

"Did we do good, Lady Kira?" Kira just gave them approving growl in response.

"Traitors," Noda snarled, and everyone was glaring deadly at them. How could they team up with Kira? They're supposed to be on their side, right? Was all of this a trick to gain their trust?

"We're not traitors," Ami simply stated. "We can't be called traitors since we were with ya'll in the FIRST place." Yumi and Ami changed from their SSS uniforms to their AHB ones. They started walking away from them to be with their real teammates. Otonashi had an idea.

"Kanade? Can you break this force field?" he asked her.

"I could try," she said. Kanade formed her Hand Sonic on her wrist. She charged at the barrier and slash at it only to be bounced back with incredible force. Everyone was gathering around her.

"Are you okay?" Otonashi asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kanade reassured him.

"Hahahaha!" they turned around to see a girl with long black hair and brown eyes carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows **(A/N: Guess what this person is.) **"Don't waste your breath! Mere mortals like you can never break this powerful barrier! But what do you'll know? You've got no real power of your own. You'll just use those damn guns of yours. Humph, is what I suspect from weak, pathetic humans." The SSS members all gasped in shock. How can she say that about humans when she's human herself.

"How can you say that about us? Aren't you like us?" Yuri asked, clearly shocked and frustrated. The girl was about to reply, but was interrupted by Kira.

"That's enough, Koko," she said. "We're not here to engage in a needless fight. We're just here to get them out-of-the-way of our plans." Kira started walking towards the pile of the dead Master of the River's body.

"I wonder what Lady Kira is going to do," Skyla said.

"Whatever it is it's going to be amazing," Kiraba replied. The Afterlife Battlefront stared in anticipation as Kira pulled out her katana, but this one was different. This one had a blue and black hilt, and a blue and white sheath. The other one she had a red and black hilt, and a red and white sheath. Does she have two swords in her arsenal. Kira pulled the katana out of its sheath. She started concentrate and the swords energy and focusing on the dead fish. The SSS watched with wide-eyes as her katana started glowing a light blue color. With one fell swoop of her sword, a blue light came across the Master's body. The Battlefront jumped in shock as the pieces of the fish's body started to move again, and it's eyes regained the life in them.

"What the hell?" Hinata asked.

"She just brought the Master of the River back to life," Saitou said.

"Everyone put this thing back together," Kira commanded. Everyone rushed to put the Master's body back together. "Activate the Neon Charge!" The AHB tossed the fish's body to the middle of fear huge laser cannons. They turned it on and four laser beams surrounded the fish. The laser had a glowing white color to it. "Okay, now put in D67!" A woman with long dark green hair and purple eyes wearing glasses came up with a container filled with red liquid. She poured the liquid substance into another container connected to the lasers. The lasers started turning bright red. The Master started screaming and thrashing around as some kind of bright yellow light started coming out of it.

"What are they planning?" Yuri asked no one in particular as they watch from the barrier they were trapped in.

"They're hurting it!" Otonashi yelled.

"How cruel can they get?" Fujimaki asked.

"Hey, Lady Kira," the wolf boy called out to her.

"What, Yamashi," she replied back.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did you bring that THING back to life?"

"Do you want to find out?" Kira asked him in a devilish tone as her sword up at him.

"No, thanks," Yamashi said nervously as he started backing away, but it was too late as Kira slashed him with her katana, and the same blue light came out of it. The SSS gasped as the wolf boy fell to the ground seemingly dead.

"She just killed one of own teammates," Noda said, completely shocked.

"Yeah," everyone else said nervously.

"Get up, you stupid fool!" Kira yelled at Yamashi as she kicked. Yamashi got up quickly not want to anger her because who knows what she would do when she's angered. The very thought of the what she did the last time she was angry came back to mind. It made him shudder just thinking about it. Kira almost blow up half the school because a NPC kept bothering her about something stupid that he doesn't even remember. "Look at your body." Kira's voice brought him back to reality, and he obeyed. "Do you see any cuts or bruises anywhere?"

"Uh, no," he said surprised as he suspected his body. She held out her katana out.

"This sword, Senhira, it violates me as a person who could care less about others," Kira said venomously. "This sword was never meant to kill a person, let alone cut them, but rather heal them and bring people back to life." The Battlefront gasped as they were hearing the whole conversation.

"She has a sword that can be people back to LIFE?!" they all thought shocked. "She can very well be God!"

"Get back to work, Yamashi! NOW!" Kira yelled.

"Y-yes ma'am," he said quickly and hurried off, not wanting to bother her further. The same woman with glasses came up.

"Um, Lady Kira?" she said, trying to Kira's attention.

"What is it?" she growled, obviously irritated.

"I can't fix the energy output to its proper level."

"Mincole? Isn't it your job to make sure that the energy's are stable? If you can't do it then I will kill you for your uselessness."

"But we're running out of D67." Kira just sighed.

"Rasshu!" she called towards the dragon boy. "Kill some more NPCs and bring back their blood.

"What?!" the Afterlife Battlefront all screamed in unison.

"They're crazy!" Noda yelled.

"Kanade, do you see what they're doing?!" Otonashi asked her as she just stared at the scene before her.

"Ha! As if you can get the blood quick enough," the wolf demon teased Rasshu.

"Just watch me, Yamashi! I'll be back here with the NPCs blood in TEN seconds flat!" the dragon demon said, determined to prove the wolf wrong.

"Prove it!" And with that Rasshu raced off to do his job. He came back seconds later with a container filled with blood, and handed it to Kira as she handed to Mincole. Mincole poured the substance in the laser container. Rasshu walked up to Yamashi.

"Told you! Ten seconds FLAT!" he mocked. "I'll never keep OUR Lady hangin'!" the wolf just turned around in annoyance while the dragon just laughed. There was a bright flash of yellow as it shot straight up towards the sky. The Master's body stopped thrashing as it laid there lifeless again. The light faded away and a yellow jewel came in its place. Kira caught it in her hand.

"Lady Kira! Is that the Sekai no hoseki?" Skyla asked. **(A/N: Translation: Jewel of Worlds)**

Yes, it is," Kira replied.

"Wow! It's gorgeous! Fasutsu said in awe. She always had a thing for jewelry and fashion. She's the one that Kira's dress for the party the other day.

"Let's go, everyone!" Kira commanded. "We got what we wanted there's no business in staying here any longer. Let's fall back, and take half of the pathetic fish's body with us. We could eat it and make some more weapons out of it. Nekoma!" she called. A brown cat came from the top of the cliff, and jumped right in front of the Battlefront which startled them. They were amazed to see a brown cat with big blue eyes. What shocked them the most was that the cat has two tails instead of one with black stripes at the tip.

"Mew," it mewed.

"Nekoma, can you carry the Master of the River's body our Base?" Kira asked.

"Mew," the cat mewed again, indicating a 'yes'. Blue fire erupted around it. As soon as it disappeared the SSS were more shocked and frightened to find that the cat had grown about ten times its size with its fangs sticking out of its mouth, and blue fire was around its feet and tail. **(A/N: Who or what does Nekoma remind you of?) **The AHB started wrapping half of the Master's body on its back.

"Good girl! Get going!" Kira said. "We'll be right behind you." At least the SSS knew its gender was a female. The cat literally flew off to the direction of the AHB Base.

"It can fly?" Hinata asked in shock.

"The Afterlife Battlefront," Kira said mockingly, grabbing their attention. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Kira, leader of the Anti-Human Battalions. The name's not good, I know, but who cares about that. Our teams are very different, but we do share the same desire, I guess. The desire to get revenge on the being that gave us unforgivable lives. YOUR team consists of people who has hatred towards God while MY team has hatred towards HUMANITY." The Battlefront gasped at this. That's why they said all those things about humans. Why do they hate humans so much? "See you until next time we meet." With that they put on their helmets and dived into the river and left taking Yumi and Ami with them. The barrier disappeared and the SSS went to the Master's body, well, half of it, at least.

"I feel sorry for it," Fujimaki said, breaking the deadly silence.

"Yeah, I know," Hinata said. "_How can I have a crush on someone who's not human, and so bloodthirsty and cruel?" _he caught himself in what he was thinking. _"Wait, c-crush? Where the hell did that come from?" _His mind wandered to Kira in her beautiful dress the other day. "But she is kind of cute."

"Who's cute?" Hinata became startled around to see Otonashi behind him.

"_Did I say that out loud?" _he thought shocked, but tried not to show it. "N-no one," he stammered quickly. "The river is beautiful and cute on how it flows without a care in the world," he said, trying to cover up from saying that their most vicious enemy yet is cute. Hinata mentally slapped himself on that excuse. Otonashi didn't believe him one bit, but decided to drop it.

"Well," he said. "We're going to have a dinner party with the other student." Hinata gave a sigh of relieve.

"Okay."

* * *

The SSS cooked up the fish and served it with the other students. Funny how they weren't scared on how a few of them were just killed. Either that dragon monster killed them in private, or they just don't care. Who knows, they are NPCs after all. What a day the Battlefront had though! At least, they got what Kira's team is and what their after. But the question is why though? Why do they want revenge on humanity? It makes no sense. If they're going to be battling Kira and her team of super humans, they're going to have to be more skilled than ever now, seeing how Kira's team have tremendous skill in combat. _"How are we going to deal with this?" _they thought as they ate the night away.

* * *

**(A/N: If you'll have figured it yet these are some reference to Inuyasha. Who or what in Inuyasha is something you'll will have to figure by watching the anime. I already said that I was going to put some reference to Inuyasha, which I don't own, in this story for those off ya'll who weren't paying attention to the reading. This is the LAST time I'll say this I don't OWN any reference or things related to Inuyasha. Please read and review! Thanks for reading, and have a Merry Christmas and happy New Year!) **


	7. A Date with Fire

**(A/N: Phew! Finally I got the next chapter down. I hope you'll will enjoy this. Okay, on with the story!)**

* * *

A Date with Fire

"What are we going to do about Kira?" Noda asked. The SSS were sitting around in their AAHQ. Everyone was waiting anxiously for Yuri's orders.

"I don't know," Yuri said in defeat. "It's difficult to figure her out. She's more of a challenge than Angel ever was."

* * *

The SSS decided to have breakfast that morning in the cafeteria. After they got their breakfast and sat down they spotted Kira in her demon form eating a couple of warm toast and drinking dark coffee in the far right of the cafeteria. "Look, it's Kira in her true form," Yuri said, pointing to where Kira was sitting at, and the others could detect a hint of disgust in her voice.

"It looks like she's having breakfast, too," Otonashi said.

"Where are her teammates?" Takamatsu asked.

"Maybe she came alone," Ooyama suggested.

"Who cares if she's alone or not," Noda yelled. "I say we take her out now!"

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one," Fujimaki agreed. They both got up from their chairs, ready to face the coyote girl, but was stopped by Yuri.

"Let's not do anything rash, Noda, Fujimaki," she said. "Remember what she did last time we caught her." They both shivered at the memory. "And we don't want to start an unnecessary fight if we can avoid it." Noda and Fujimaki sat back down in their chairs with a 'humph'. Yuri faced the rest of the members, especially Hinata. "What are we going to do about Kira?" she said, more to herself than them. "Hinata!"

"Yeah, what?" he asked, giving her his full attention.

"I want you to ask Kira out on a date." Everyone stared at their leader in shock. Hinata was the most shocked out of all of them.

"What?!"

"I want you to ask her out," Yuri repeated. "We might learn about her if you talk to her personally."

"Why can't someone else ask her out?" he asked in a panic. He was trying to get out of this. Hinata acted like a playboy sometimes, he could admit that. He was used to asking out girls and being asked out himself, but asking out Kira was just playing with fire!

"You're the most flirtatious out of all of us," she said. "This is perfect for you."

"Yeah, Hinata," Ooyama said. "Remember during the testing period about a month ago you complained about all I had to do was ask Angel out, so why can't you ask Kira out?"

"That's different," Hinata argued. "Angel obeys the rules and doesn't kill us unless we break them, but Kira doesn't care. She'll kill us in a heartbeat, whether we break the rules or not!"

"Whatever, Hinata. Just go and ask Kira out, and that's final!" Yuri demand, leaving no room for arguing. Hinata sighed and got up.

"Fine," he said, defeated. "But if I die I'm blaming ALL of you!" After that he started walking towards the ruthless girl, contemplating what to say to her.

_"I'm the leader of AHB,"_ Kira thought while subconsciously stirring her coffee. _"I've got teammates and people I need to lead and protect. Then why do I feel so alone?"_ She sensed that someone was coming. It was one the boy with the blue hair. He was in the Battlefront. What was his name again…oh yeah, Hinata. "What do you want, human?" Hinata was startled that she noticed him right away. She looked so deep in thought.

"I was wondering if you don't mind if I sit with you?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. I don't care." Hinata was hesitant at first, but if he doesn't go through with it Yurippe's going to kill him, so either way he loses. Yet secretly, he always wanted to talk to Kira, to get to know her as a person, not an enemy. To get closer to her, to hold her, to kiss her. He stopped in his thoughts and blushed. Whoa, whoa, whoa. What was that? Did he just think about KISSING her? Seriously, where did that COME from? Pushing those thoughts aside, Hinata steeled his courage and sat down next to her. They sat together in absolute silence. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Kira asked, but he could hear the slight irritation and annoyance in her voice.

"I was wondering if you like to h-hang out sometime?" he asked nervously.

"Hang out?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side. Hinata found it rather cute.

"You know…to talk," he inquired. "To get to know more about each other."

"Okay, alright. Meet me on the school's roof at night." Kira got up and walked away after throwing her trash away.

_"I've got a date with Kira,"_ was all Hinata could think about. He blushed slightly then proceeded to the SSS meeting room.

* * *

At the principal's office everyone was seated in their usual positions. "So you got a date with Kira, Hinata?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"All I want you to do is to get to know her, her secrets, her powers, everything. If we can figure out how she got her powers then we can copy it, and use it to finally defeat Angel once and for all! And of course take down God, and finally rule this world!" she said, triumphantly.

"That is IF she doesn't kill you first, Hinata?" Noda mocked.

"Naw, if it was you she would have killed you before you had chance to talk to her, idiot," he retorted. Noda quickly got angry and pointed his axe at him.

"What did you say, you bastard!" he yelled.

"Noda, knock it off!" Yuri yelled. He sighed and put his axe away. "Okay, Hinata. Whenever you need us, we'll be here. Alright, everyone dismiss!"

* * *

Hinata was getting nervous about this whole 'date' thing. "Maybe this was a mistake," he choked.

"What are you talking about?" Otonashi asked him. They were at the baseball field. Hinata was getting nervous about his date with Kira, so he asked his closest friend, Otonashi, for advice.

"What should I do, man?" Hinata asked, panicking. "What if she does kill me or worse. You know how she is…she's cruel, mean, and vicious."

"Like Yuri," Otonashi joked.

"This is serious, Otonashi! Help me!" The red-head sighed.

"Hinata, stay calm," he advised. "Remember she doesn't attack unless needed to or provoked, so relax." He put his hand on the bluenett's shoulder. "Like Yuri said, everyone will be here for you. Not just me and her, but everyone in the Battlefront, so don't worry."

"Thanks man! I needed that!" It got dark all of a sudden. "I guess I better get going. I've got a date with Kira."

"Yeah, good luck and see ya."

"Later!" Hinata ran off to the school's roof to meet Kira for their 'date'.

* * *

When he got to the roof seemingly no one was there. "Hello!" he shouted. Still no answer. "Hey, Kira! Where are you?"

"Not so loud," a rather annoyed voice said. "I heard you the first time." The bluenett turned around to meet Kira in her demon form in a traditional priestess outfit like they wore back in Feudal times. Her top was white with black pants and white sandals, and her golden hair was tied into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck by a black ribbon. She walked over to the blue-haired boy. "My ears are sensitive, you know."

"Sorry," Hinata said sheepishly.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"If you don't mind me asking HOW did you get your powers?" he asked, getting straight to the point, which was so unlike him. Kira looked at him long and hard then sighed.

"Are you humans really THAT stupid?"

"No…we just don't understand why you have supernatural powers."

"I've had these powers since the day I was born." Hinata was in awe-shocked at this. "Hey, Hinata, do you know what a hybrid is?" He was stunned again. Did she JUST call him by HIS name, and not 'human' or 'mortal'?

"Isn't it a mix breed between two different species," he answered, snapping out of his daze.

"Correct." Kira started walking over to the railing.

"Then you are…"

"That's right I'm a hybrid…" she interrupted Hinata before he could finish. She turned around to face him. "…Between a demon and a human." Hinata stood there in total silence and awe. "But we don't call it a demon hybrid. We just call it being a half-demon. You know, half-demon and half-human, mixed." She sat on top of the railing.

"How can anyone be part demon? That's impossible!" the blue head exclaimed, surprised as he came to lean against the rail next to the coyote girl.

"It's possible. Whoever says that humans only marry other humans are idiots. I've seen lots of humans marry a demon. In fact, some of the so-called humans on Earth are actually demons. **(A/N: That's only when demons are allowed in the human world for five to ten years every one hundred years or so. Just want to tell you, so you don't get confused in later chapters.)**

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard stories of some human getting murdered or kidnapped, and the criminal never getting caught."

"Yeah?"

"Well those are demons," Kira said nonchalantly, like it was no big deal. Hinata looked at astonished for the millionth time that day. "Aren't you going to tell me anything about yourself?"

"Huh? Oh," he said as he came out of his state of shock. "I play baseball."

"What's baseball?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. It was the golden girl's turn to be confused.

"You don't know what baseball is?" Kira shook her head. Hinata chuckled a bit. "Man, I've got a lot to teach you." He started telling her what baseball is, and how he started playing it. All the games and teams his team competed against. Overall, it sounded like he had a pretty good life, except when he cost his team an important game. He became depressed afterwards, and started taking drugs from a stranger. Sometime later he got hit by a truck, which he didn't see coming, and ended up here in the Afterlife.

"Wow," Kira said after his life story was over. "I'm not one to sympathize with other people, so don't expect me to say anything."

"I guess not," he chuckled. "You're not at all how I imagined you'll be." He watched her as she got down off the rail. She sat down on the ground, bringing her knees to her chest and leaning against the railing.

"What do you mean?" she asked as he got down next to her.

"Well…I thought you were cold-hearted, emotionless, cruel, and vicious. But really you're actually calm, intelligent, sweet, and pretty." He blushed on the last part. Kira was blushing slightly also. No one has ever called her pretty before, at least, not in her face cause they were also scared of her.

"Well, when you're over four hundred years old, you gain a lot of knowledge about the world." Kira turned her head to face a wide-eyed Hinata. "What?"

"You ARE over f-four h-hundred years O-OLD?" he stuttered out.

"Yeah, why? Does it bother you?"

"N-no…it's just that you look WAY younger."

"Demons age a lot slower than humans. I'm about four hundred years old in demon years, but sixteen in human."

"Oh," was all bluenett said. There was a comfortable silence between them. "Well, aren't you going to tell me about your life?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence Kira visibly stiffened. Hinata could feel the incredible anger and sadness radiating off of her, and could clearly see her claws digging into the ground. Her face was covered by her bangs, so he couldn't see the expression it showed.

"Why?" was all she let out after a few minutes. It was pained, and it made Hinata's heart wrench in pain, too, seeing her like this. He didn't know why, but somewhere deep down he wanted to make her pain go away. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to see her smile, and hear her laugh. Not the lonely, menacing laugh she had when they first met after they captured her, but a happy, joyous one. Hinata grabbed her shaking hands, which had dug deep into the roof of the school, and held them.

"Please tell me," Hinata pleaded. Kira lifted her head up to look him in the eye, gold-green staring at royal blue. Her face was the same emotionless expression they always are, but he could clearly the anger, pain, sorrow, and extreme loneliness in those gold-green depths.

"Why do you want to know?" she repeated. She mentally cursed herself. Her voice wasn't how she wanted it to sound. She wanted it to sound angry for him causing her THAT question, but instead it came out pained AGAIN.

"Because I'm your friend." This made Kira's eyes widen in surprise.

"Why do you want to be my friend? I'm a murderer! You've seen what I did, I KILLED all those NPCs! Why do you still want to be MY friend?"

"Because you're not evil!" Hinata shouted, causing Kira to gasp. "I can tell somehow. You're just angry, sad, and lonely. If you were truly bad, you wouldn't have gone on this 'date' with me. You would 'killed' me the first chance you got. I KNOW that you were just…misunderstood…deep in your heart…you're kind, smart, sweet, good…," he paused as he thought back to Kira, and how beautiful she looked in her dress she wore to the Grand Blandid. "…And the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on." This caused Kira to blush a deep red.

"Are this much of a flirt?"

"Hahahaha." Hinata was blushing, too, while scratching the back of his head nervously. "Well, yeah. I get that a lot." Then the bluenett got serious again. "But please tell me. What happened in your life?" Kira sighed in content.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone else…ANYONE." Swear it on your life."

"I swear I won't tell anyone," he promised.

"Alright." She took a deep breath, and leaned back against the railing while looking up at the starry, night sky. "My life…is something I wish to forget. And not just the horrible parts…everything…and I mean everything. When I came here I was hoping I will never regain my lost memories, but that didn't happen." Hinata was astonished beyond belief. Why was she saying all this?

"What about your parents?" he couldn't help, but choke out.

"My parents?" The golden girl thought for a moment. "My father was a full coyote demon, and my mother was a human. They meet when my father saved my mother from a vicious bear demon. He saved her, and then they fell in love. They had to keep their love in secrecy because the people of my mother's village will never approve of her falling in love with a demon. They had a happy life together, but that didn't last long though." Kira paused.

"Well? What happened?"

"The day I was born my father died. I don't know how. My mother said he died protecting us from an evil demon. All I know about my father is from the stories I hear from my mother."

"What about your mother?" Kira's breathe hitched.

"My mother was a kind, gentle, beautiful woman. She was the only person that ever cared about me. She loved me more than she loved herself. My mother always said that I had her beauty, but my father's personality. I can still remember the looks of disappointment and hatred they gave my mother and me. The look of hatred and anger towards me, and the look of utter disappointment and disgust towards my mother for given birth to a half-demon. Everyone hated me for what I am. I can remember the hateful and spiteful comments they gave my mother and me." She paused again, taking a deep breath before continuing. This was too emotional for her, but she wasn't going to cry. She was a warrior! She wasn't going to show any weakness! "My mother would always…cry and worry…when I could…never make a single friend. I would always come back home with cuts and bruises, and sometimes a broken bone. I remember…the first time…I asked my mother…what a half-demon was. My mother was…crying…crying for me. She knew what it meant, and what my life would be like. Then that day…that HORRIBLE day…the villagers did something so sick and twisted just to get rid of me. One that day on the dead of night, I was just five years old at the time, they put our house on FIRE, hoping it will burn me alive.

(FLASHBACK)

_There was nice looking feudal-like mini, mansion. It was on FIRE! Inside the building was a tall, beautiful, human woman with long black, silky hair dressed in a gorgeous robe, pale skin, blue eyes, and glossy, red lips. She looked like she was in her early twenties. There was a small child with her that looked to be about five-years-old. She had long golden hair with two gray coyote ears, a coyote tail, and gold-green eyes wearing a yellow and blue kimono. "Run, Kira!" the woman urged the frightened, little child in desperation. "Hurry! Get out of here!" The building was falling apart._

"_I'm not leaving without you, mommy!" Kira cried out in fear. Just a piece of flaming wood fell off heading straight towards her. Kira stood frozen in fear and fright of dying. _

"_Kira, look out!" The child was too scared to hear her mother. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Kira woke up outside the mansion with Robe of the Fire Rat wrapped around her. When she got up, she winced in pain and looked down at her leg. There was blood gashing out of her left leg on the right side and burns around it._

"_Mommy!" the little girl said in a worry tone as limped towards the crumbled house. "Mommy, mommy!" the child cried desperately, tears forming. Kira was stronger than most children, for she was part demon. As she began lifting the wood, and moving them out-of-the-way she saw a pale burnt hand under the rubble. Kira felt incredible fear and sadness grip her heart as she hurries to quickly the remaining wood out-of-the-way. After Kira was done what she saw made her heart sink and her world collapse. Laying there was her mother. Blood was coming out from all over her, and her beautiful, pale skin was covered in burns and bruises. "Mommy!" the little girl cried as tears ran rapidly down cheeks as she desperately tried to shake the woman awake. "Mommy! Please wake up! Mommy, don't leave me all alone! Mommy! MOMMY!"_

_Little Kira was still crying over her mother's dead body when she heard footsteps approaching. "Damn, we failed to kill that wretched half-breed child," one of the villagers said._

"_Let's just kill her right now while we have the chance," another one spoke. They started approaching her with torches, pitchforks, axes, and other various items found during that time. Kira was completely petrified._

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" _Those thoughts kept racing again and again in her head. They villagers finally reached her, weapons raised, ready to end her life, and then everything went black after that._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"After that," Kira continued, staring at her hands. "When I came to the villagers were all dead, and my hands were covered with their blood." Hinata was beyond shock. This girl has been through SO much at age five, no less.

"What did you do after that?" he asked, trying to sound hopeful, hoping that her life didn't get any worse. But that wasn't the case.

"I buried my mother outside the village by her favorite spot under a cherry blossom tree, and left the village, never to return. I was all alone after that for the rest of my life. I had to learn to adapt, cook, clean, and all the other things needed to survive, and most importantly how to fight because if I didn't I would have died. I was always being hunted by both demons and humans because of what I am. So that's basically it. My life was a living hell! All I want right now is revenge, and I don't care if I have to burn into the depths of Hell to get it." Kira finished.

_"This girl HAS been through so much,"_ he thought sadly. Hinata couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. Her life was FAR worse than Yuri's, and he thought hers were the worst. Yuri only lost her three siblings, but she still had her parents and friends to look after her. Kira had no one. She lost her home, her parents…everything. She had to live alone the rest of her life, with the thought of being hunted everyday of your life, wondering if you'll be able to live to see another day. He could never survive like that. He would have probably committed suicide long ago. But Kira…Kira…she managed to stay alive till the very end. She never gave up! She's one the strongest people he knows, both mentally and physically.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kira glowered. Hinata was giving her a sympathetic look, which angered her. She swiftly got up on her feet. She didn't someone else's pity. She was a fighter! She never felt sorry for herself, and she sure as hell didn't need it from someone else! She hates it when someone always feel sorry for her. She wasn't weak! It's so damn annoying!

"I'm sorry," the bluenett said while standing on his own two feet.

"I don't need your sympathy," she growled, cutting him off. "I don't need your damn pity! I don't need anything from you!" Her voice was getting louder and louder, and she was getting angrier by the second. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." Kira turned to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the bluenett's chest. Hinata was…was…embracing her? Kira's anger quickly vanished when he tightened his arms, that were already wrapped around her slim waist. He was a head taller than her. Usually, she will feel angered if a man was hugging her, but with Hinata, all she felt was comfort, and that all her pain and loneliness was going away. She rested her hands on his chest. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest, and her cheeks were turning red.

"Tell me," Hinata whispered in her ear, tighten his arms, causing her blush to darken. "Tell me what I can do to make it all go away." They stayed like that in each other's embrace under the night sky.

* * *

**(A/N: And there, chapter seven is FINALLY complete. Sorry it took so long. I had to think of something romantic for this chapter, and it took me FOREVER to think of something. It was hard for me cause I know little about romance, only from things I've seen on TV. Thank you for your patience wonderful readers, especially Bloodshot111 and Sakura Suzuhara. You guys are awesome. Well, please read and review, and if anyone has any romantic ideas between Hinata and Kira, please PM me or send it in a review. Well, that's all folks! See ya next chapter!) **


	8. Baseball?

Baseball?

Hinata woke up the next morning from his bed in his dorm room. The memory of last night came flooding back to him. He smiled at the memories. The feeling of her warm body pressed against his was wonderful. But then her frowned. Doesn't he have to report to Yuri and the rest of the Battlefront what he discovered? But he promised Kira he wouldn't tell anyone. The bluenett knew he was starting to have strong feelings for the coyote girl, but what about his loyalty to the SSS? What's more important? His loyalty to the Afterlife Battlefront or his feelings for Kira? It was going to be one hell of a difficult decision. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

* * *

"So do you have anything to report, Hinata?" Yuri asked. Everyone was seated in the Anti-Angel Headquarters. They were all staring at Hinata intently, waiting to hear his report.

"Not that much?" he lied. He didn't want to lie, but he promised Kira that he wouldn't tell ANYONE, no matter what! He also promised himself that he would protect her in anyway he can.

"What do you mean by 'not that much', Hinata?" Otonashi asked.

"Well, the only thing she told me was she was born that way. Her powers, abilities, everything."

"How?" Takamatsu asked.

"Her parents," the blue head said simply.

"What do you mean by her parents?" Yui asked.

"I don't know," he lied again.

"You don't know?" Yuri asked him, suspiciously.

"Yeah, she got angry when I asked, and never spoke of it," the bluenett said, a little bit too fast which furthered Yuri's suspicion. She sighed.

"I guess that was a waste of time. I thought if one of us talking to Kira personally will get her to spill it. Oh well, I guess we will have to try a different approach."

"No!" Everyone turned their shocked faces toward Hinata. "I mean, that won't be necessary," he said quickly, covering his earlier outburst. "I can get more information out of her if I hang out with her more?"

"Why is that, Hinata?" Takeyama asked.

"Because she's very cautious of people she doesn't know, and doesn't fully trust them until she knows them well enough."

"Very well then, Hinata," Yuri said. "Get more information out of her. Every information you gather is vital to us."

"Okay, Yurippe!" the blue head said eagerly. **(A/N: I bet you know why. More time with you know who.)**

"Alright, everyone dismiss!"

* * *

Hinata knew what he wanted to do with Kira today. He already had everything set in the baseball field. Now, all he had to do was find the beautiful coyote girl. It didn't take him long to spot the girl. She was in her human form drinking a yoo-hoo can. She wasn't in her usual school uniform. She was wearing a red kimono wrapped around her like a mini dress **(A/N: Like how Kagome wore Inuyasha's robe in episode fifty-eight.) **and black and red shoes. Hinata remembered what she told him about her mother. "That's probably all she has left of her." he thought preferring to the red clothing. The bluenett quickly shook that thought out of his head. He knew that she'll be angry if he was sad over her. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around to face him. Kira battle ready stance quickly relaxed.

"Oh, hello, Hinata," she greeted him.

"Good morning, Kira," he greeted her cheerfully. They both went and sat down at the cafeteria table. "So, how do you like the school?" he finally asked. Kira took a sip of her drink before answering.

"It's pretty so and so. I've never been in school before when I was alive, so what can I expect?"

"What are your likes?" She thought about this for a minute.

"I don't have a lot of likes, but I like flowers, hot springs, and training. What about you?"

"Me? Well, I like baseball, my friends, and reading magazines. What do you hate?"

"I hate liars, two-timers, traitors, and cowards!" The now black-haired girl clutched her empty can. "What about you?" she asked, calming down some.

"I don't like shopping and drugs." (**A/N: I really don't know most of the Battlefront's likes and dislikes besides fighting Angel and trying to get revenge on God, so I'll make most of it up) **After he finished there was a comfortable silence between them again. Hinata gasped as he came to realize something. "What about fighting?"

"What about it?" Kira asked confused.

"Don't you love to fight?" She thought about it.

"I don't love it, but I don't hate it either. I do it because it was necessary for survival. It's just a natural instinct."

"I know something that you might like," Hinata said, putting his flirty face on causing Kira to blush.

"What?" she asked shyly.

"Come on. I'll show you." He grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

* * *

They finally came to the place where Hinata wanted to do with her today. Play baseball. He already got everything set for it. He led her all the way to the batting field. "How about we play baseball together?" Hinata asked. "It will be fun. I thought about what you said the other day about not having someone to play with when you were little, so how about playing with me? What do you say, Kira?" He received no answer. "Kira?" he called again. The bluenett turned to find her staring at their conjoined hands with a slight blush on her face. It made him smile a little. She looked so damn cute when she blushes. He reluctantly let go of her delicate, yet fierce, soft hand. Hinata picked up a baseball bat, and handed it to Kira. "Here. Remember what I told you about baseball? Well, I thought it will be fun to play it."

"Sure. Why not?" she said, grabbing the bat.

"Great." The blue head ran over to the pitching line. "Alright. When I throw the baseball, you hit it with the bat."

"Okay." Kira got into batting position. The blue haired boy threw the ball, and she hit it with a mighty swing. The ball landed a few feet from her.

"Nice. Let's do it again." He threw the ball once more, and the black-haired girl hit it once more. They kept at it like that for a while. "Great! Now try to hit a homerun!" Hinata said, throwing the ball.

"Right." Kira swung the bat, and hit the ball with tremendous force. It was a great hit, but it wasn't a homerun sadly.

"That's okay," the bluenett reassured her. "Try again." He threw the ball and she hit it, but it was another failed attempt. They kept at it like that again and again, yet all of them were total failures.

"I just can't do it in my human form," the black-haired girl sighed.

"Why not?" he asked concerned.

"I'm not as strong in my human form as I am in my demon form." The blue head thought about this.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Hinata left, leaving Kira in the baseball field alone. He came back half an hour later with some kind of machine cannon. "This is a ball shooter," he explained. **(A/N: I don't know what it's really called, but you get my meaning.)** He filled it with baseballs. Afterwards, he got behind Kira and grabbed onto the bat with her hands, pressing their bodies together. She blushed at how close their bodies were. The machine shot out a baseball. With Kira's strength combined with Hinata's they were able to hit and score a homerun. They kept playing until sundown. They sat at the bench after their little game of baseball. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Hinata asked her, cheerfully. Kira nodded her head, indicating a 'yes'. She started shifting her legs like she was trying to hide something. "The bluenett noticed something on the right side of her left leg. "What's that?" he asked. He saw the girl's face turn hurt and sorrowful. "You don't have to show me if you don't want to," he said quickly.

"No it's okay," she said softly. The black haired girl lifted her leg up so he see. "It's not pretty," Kira said shyly as Hinata took her leg in his lap, and inspected it. What he saw made him gasp in shock and fright, and made her turn away in shame and regret. There on her leg was a long deep scar running from her knee to her ankle with burns around it. It contrasted horribly with her soft, beautiful, pale skin.

"_This is horrible!" _Hinata thought. _"Is this what she had to live with for the rest of her life? Not only does she have a scarred heart, she has physical scar has well to always remind her of THAT day. That is just awful." _He traced the burnt scar with his fingers. Her leg started to shake as he heard an inaudible giggle. It was Kira! She was giggling…but you have to listen real, real closely to her it. So, she was ticklish there. **(A/N: How ironic. First, it must have hurt like hell when she received it, now she's ticklish there. Weird.) **Hinata gave a joyful smile. Finally! That's the kind of happy laugh he wanted to hear! Sigh, if only he could hear it louder, MUCH louder. He basically had to strain his ears to hear it. The bluenett set her leg down. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Kira blushed as she laid her down on his shoulder. "You're still very beautiful no matter what, Kira," he whispered in her ear as he took her clawless hand in his. What they didn't know was that there two figures watching them from a distance. **(A/N: There not anywhere near each other.)** They both watched in slight surprise as Hinata laid a light, feathery kiss upon Kira's forehead causing her blush to deepen.

"Hmm…this is interesting," one figure said.

"I have to report this to Yuri," the other one said. It was getting late, and the two pulled away from each other, regrettably.

"Well, we better go to bed now," Hinata said.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow," Kira said shyly, fidgeting a little. The bluenett smiled at her shyness. She could be bold and fierce when it comes to fighting, but when it comes to romance she turns as shy as a mouse.

"Yeah, goodnight, Kira," he said.

"Goodnight, Hinata," she said, and they both went their separate ways.

* * *

When Kira got to the Anti-Human Battalion Base she was confronted by Miss Sayaka. "Where have YOU been, Lady Kira?" she asked in a knowing voice. Kira cursed herself. She never came up with a suitable lie.

"Out," she said

"Out?" the red-head questioned. Kira could only nod her head. "Lady Kira, I know you were out with that boy from the Battlefront." The black-haired girl gasped.

"So, you were WATCHING us," she accused, getting angry.

"Yeah, I was," Sayaka said, not the least bit afraid of Kira's temper because she'll never take it out on her. She came closer to her. "Tell me, Lady Kira. What do you feel towards this boy?" The black-haired girl's anger vanished as a slight pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Well," she said nervously. The only people she ever talks about her feelings with and knows Kira's true self is Miss Sayaka and Nekoma. "I feel safe, comforted, and secure. There is this fluttering feeling I get in my stomach whenever Hinata's near.

"Hinata?" the red-head questioned. "Is that the name of the boy?" Kira nodded as she continued.

"He's cute, sweet, funny, playful, energetic, caring, and he's the first man to call me beautiful despite seeing my horrible scar. And…," she placed her hands on her fast beating heart. "…My heart beats faster whenever I'm with him." Sayaka could only smile.

"Could it be that you're starting to fall in love, Lady Kira?" Her smile widened as she saw the black-haired girl's blushing face turn redder.

"I don't know," was all she could say. She wasn't really sure if it was love or not.

"Just follow your heart, Lady Kira," Sayaka advised. "You'll know soon enough." And with that she left to her quarters, leaving a slightly confused Kira.

"You and your little riddles, Miss Sayaka," she huffed in annoyance. _"But is this is what mother felt towards father?" _she thought as she went to her own sleeping quarters.

* * *

Meanwhile at the AAHQ Yusa was telling Yuri what she saw happen between Hinata and Kira today. She explained ever detail of what occurred to her leader. It was what she saw, not what she heard because she was too far away to her anything. "Thanks Yusa," Yuri said, after the inspector finished explaining. "You are dismissed." The blonde left the room. Yuri was right in her suspicion. Hinata LIKES Kira! _"You idiot," _she thought angrily. _"What was he thinking falling in love with Kira, our greatest enemy yet!"_ But she couldn't be too sure, after all. Hinata could only be tricking Kira into believing he cares about her then stab her right in the back at the end, hopefully. HOPEFULLY! Yuri just had to watch and wait. When worst comes to worst she'll tell the rest of the Afterlife Battlefront, and put an end to this before it becomes a huge problem for the team.

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I wonder what will happen next. Will Yuri do something to Hinata and Kira or will Hinata? Or Kira herself, perhaps? Whatever it is I bet it will something dramatic. At least, hopefully dramatic. And what's up with Miss Sayaka? What is she really doing? She's so mysterious! Anyway, please read and review! Oh yeah, I've been thinking of cutting Kira's hair, not out of depression or any of that, then have her regrow it in later chapters, but I'm not sure. Vote now please if you want Kira's hair to be cut or not. Well, that's it! See you on the next chapter of 'Hinata Meets Someone New', and have a great spring break!)**


	9. The Heartbreaking Truth Revealed

**(A/N: Beware: A twist and nerve wrecking chapter coming up!)**

* * *

The Heartbreaking Truth Revealed

It's been two weeks since Hinata and Kira started dating. They got to know each other a lot during those two weeks. They cared about each other, might be in love with one another, but too afraid of admitting it, for they fear rejection from the other person. Hinata was running through the halls looking for his red-headed friend. When he got to the roof he spotted him not too far. "Hey, Otonashi!" he called out to him. The said person turned around at the sound of his name.

"Hinata, what's up?" He waved at his approaching friend.

"Meet me at my dorm room in ten minutes. I got to tell something really important." With that he ran off to his room, leaving a very confused and curious Otonashi behind.

* * *

They were both in Hinata's room chatting away about random things. Hinata remembered why he wanted to talk to Otonashi in the first place. This was really important! He need to get this out of his chest. The bluenett took a deep breath. "Otonashi, I need to tell you something really important," Hinata said. The red-haired boy just stared at him intently, waiting for his blue-haired friend to go on. "You're the only person I can turn to on this. This is really important to me, and I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"What is it?" Otonashi asked curiously. "Is it about the operation Yuri told you to do. About dating Kira." Hinata nodded.

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Does it this have to do with Kira?" the red-head asked.

"Sort of," he responded. "It has a lot to do with this operation."

"Well, what is it? You can tell me," the red friend reassured him.

"I can't do this operation anymore!" Hinata shouted.

"You mean, you don't want to date Kira anymore?" Otonashi questioned.

"No! I still want to date her. I just don't want to make her feel like she's being used, tricked," the blue haired boy explained. "This operation is killing me! I want to get out of it."

"You know if you tell Yuri you're going to quit the operation, she's going to kick your ass," the burnett warned.

"I don't care!" Hinata shouted, which caught Otonashi off guard. "I can't take this anymore!" He looked at his friend with a serious expression. "Otonashi, I really, REALLY like Kira!" The red-haired boy's expression went into shock. Hinata was confessing his true feelings about Kira to him. "I care about her. She's funny, kind, calm-minded, short-tempered, strong, and beautiful. I l-love her, Otonashi! I just don't know what to do," he finished depressingly. The burnett went to comfort his friend.

"I'll help you in anyway I can, Hinata," Otonashi said, comforting his friend.

"Thanks, Otonashi! I knew I can count on you," He started to leave when his friend called him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go buy Kira a present, and we have another date. A picnic date. We're going to be eating her homemade cooking. See ya later!" Hinata left, leaving Otonashi in his room.

* * *

Kira was waiting for Hinata in her demon form outside the school, carry a picnic basket. She was anxiously waiting for the bluenett. This was the first time she's actually cooked for anyone besides herself. She remembered when Miss Sayaka reminded her of that.

(FLASHBACK)

_Kira was making rice balls in the kitchen when Miss Sayaka came in. "What are you doing, Lady Kira?" she asked._

"_I'm cooking a picnic lunch date for me and Hinata," the coyote girl answered._

"_I'm surprised you're ACTUALLY making food for someone beside yourself. You must really care for this boy a lot if you're cooking for him." Kira's face started to turn red._

"_W-what are you t-talking about, Miss Sayaka?" she asked nervously. Sayaka just smiled. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. It's written all over Kira's face. The golden girl's eyes has softened a little the past two weeks. It used be so cold and distant. Now, they've changed. They've become warm and caring, more ALIVE._

"Lady Kira has changed so much these past two weeks, and it's all because of that BOY," _Sayaka thought. She knew without Kira saying anything that she finally found what she was looking for, even if the stubborn coyote girl wouldn't admit it. Kira couldn't lie to herself either, but she wouldn't admit that. She knew that her human side cared about Hinata, maybe even love him, but her demon side wasn't so sure._

"_Well, bye, Miss Sayaka," she said, after finishing making the rice balls, which were the last things she needed to cook. She placed them in a container and put that in the picnic basket along with the others, some silver ware, and a picnic blanket and left._

"_Have I good time!" Sayaka called out to Kira's fading figure._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Kira was tapping her foot impatiently. _"What the hell is taking Hinata so long to get here?"_ she thought.

"Hey!" She turned to the side at the sound of a male's voice, and a familiar scent hit her nose. The scent of a waterfall and raspberries. She has grown to love his scent. It was one of the reasons she has grown so fond of him. Hinata came up to her, completely out of breath. "Sorry I took so long," he panted out. "I had to do something."

"Are you ready to go?" the golden-haired girl asked.

"Yeah!" he replied.

"Well then, let's go." They started walking together to their destination. Hinata grabbed Kira's hand and held it, entwining their fingers. A light blush appeared on the coyote girl's cheeks. They came to their special place, and sat down. The area they were at was surrounded by lilies, daisies, and cherry blossom trees. Kira started setting out the blanket, and got out the containers and silver ware.

"So what are we having today?" Hinata asked as he got down beside her.

"I made rice balls, chicken salad, and salmon," Kira said shyly. She could feel her shyness returning to her as she opened up the containers.

"It smells good!" the bluenett said in bliss.

"This is the first time I actually cooked for anyone besides myself," she admitted. "So, I hope you like it." After she began to prepare the meals onto the plates, and passed on to Hinata. She got a couple of plastic cups, and got out a bottle of sparkling apple juice. She poured it into the cups, and handed on to Hinata, which the bluenett gladly took. They began eating her delicious homemade meal.

"This is delicious!" Hinata said as he kept eating the food in front of him. Just then the bushes started rustling, and out came Nekoma.

"_She must be hungry," _the golden-haired girl thought as the twin tailed cat starting approaching them, taking a whiff of the foods. "Don't worry, Nekoma," Kira assured. "I made extra for you." Kira started pouring a bowl for her feline companion. Nekoma finally took notice of Hinata and padded towards him. He tensed up as she started sniffing him. The blue-eyed, brown cat jumped onto his shoulder, and sniffed his neck.

"What's she doing?" the blue head asked nervously. Kira turned around with Nekoma's food bowl. It was blue and brown in color.

"She's just identifying you," she explained. "She's trying to figure out whether you're a good or bad person. She has a very good judge of character. You can go ahead and pet her, she won't bite." Hinata reached his hand out shakingly, and patted her behind the ear. Nekoma purred and started rubbing her head against his neck, her twin tails swishing happily. _"Hmm…Nekoma has decided that Hinata is a good person since she didn't try to attack him, or jump away when he patted her,_" Kira thought as she watched the scene before her. "Okay, you'll had your fun. Time to eat!" The blue-eyed cat jumped of Hinata's shoulder, and towards her bowl that Kira placed on the ground and started eating. After everyone was done eating the coyote girl put all the utensils back in the basket. She and Hinata were sitting on top of the grass, side by side. Nekoma decided to take a nap with Kira petting her gently.

"How long have you had her?" Hinata asked when watched the displays of affection between the two.

"I had her as long as I can remember," Kira replied.

"How did you two meet?" he asked. "Did you buy her from a special market or something?"

"No," she responded. "I meet her during one of my travels. She was being attacked by an ogre demon."

(FLASHBACK)

_Kira was walking through a snowy field. "Why does it have to be so damn cold?" She was wearing a long dark blue kimono, covering most of her body, and wearing the Fire Rat robe as a jacket. "The snow is nice, but does it have to bring the cold with it?" she grumbled. Her ears twitched as she heard the sound of a loud whimpering growl at the direction she was going. When she came took the place she saw a sickly green, one-eyed ogre demon stand of an injured brown cat demon. The ogre turned around when it sensed her._

"_What are you doing here, woman?" the ogre said in a nastily, sluggish voice._

"_It doesn't matter! Just move out of my way, you giant oaf," Kira said coldly. "Before I kill you."_

"_Ha! How could a half-breed like you possibly defeat me." A tick mark appeared on top of the coyote girl's forehead._

"_What did you CALL me?" she growled menacingly._

"_A filthy HALF-BREED," the ogre laughed. "What are you going to do about it." The ogre looked to where Kira was moments before only to find that she vanished. "Where did she go?" he asked himself as he looked around._

"_I'm right here, you son of a bitch." The demon looked up, but didn't have time to react as Kira yelled, "Crescent Claw Strike!" and a wave of yellow-blue energy came from her claws, and sliced him into pieces. "That should TEACH you a lesson," she growled, dusting herself off. "Nobody calls me a HALF-BREED, and gets away with it." The scent of blood hits her nose, and she turns to where she saw the injured cat. She completely forgot about it in her fit of rage for a second there. She was contemplated whether to help it, or leave it here to die. Her instincts told her to because the demon cat might be useful later on in her journeys, so she picked up the dying cat in her arms and raced to the nearest hut. About an hour later she found and empty hut. Kira went inside it and placed the cat down, and started tending to her injuries. She could tell it was a female while she was fixing her wounds. The coyote girl finally finished, and decided to call it a night and fell into a light slumber. A week had passed and the cat demon regained consciousness. "So you're finally awake." The cat turned to the sound of a female's voice, and saw a light paled skinned half-demon with long golden hair, gold-green eyes, and gray coyote ears and tail sitting at a corner of the hut. The cat's instincts kicked in, and she started hissing at the intruder. Kira just rolled her eyes. "Don't growl at me, you ignorant little cat," she growled. "If it wasn't for me you'd be dead." The girl got up. "Now, if you'll excuse me I've got to go." She left the hut. Her ear started to twitch when she got a few feet away from it. She turned and saw the now blue-eyed cat trailing after her. "What are you doing?" the coyote girl asked annoyed._

"_Mew," the cat mewed at her._

"_Hmph, do you want to come with me?" She got a tug at her leg in response. "Fine!" she huffed. "You can come." The cat happily jumped onto her shoulder. "If you're coming with me from now on you'll need a name." Kira thought for a moment. "How bout Nekoma?" she asked. The cat started licking her, happy at the name. "Okay, okay! I get it! You like it! Now, stop!" The cat obey and stopped licking her new mistress. "Well now, Nekoma," Kira said, looking at the feline on her shoulder. "From now on, you and I will start traveling together." And they began their journey together._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"And that's how it all started traveling together," Kira finished up her story. Hinata chuckled.

"That's a funny way to make a friend," he said as he laid down on the grass. Kira shrugged.

"Whoever said I was the nicest person in the world," she exaggerated. She got bold and decided to lay head on the bluenett's chest.

"I guess no one did." He reached his hand out, and started rubbing her ears gently. Kira started purring, which caused Hinata to chuckle at how much of canine-like animal she can be. She always loved his touches! They were so soft and soothing! He remember when she first allowed him to touch her ears. It was this SAME place where he first touched them.

(FLASHBACK)

_After another game of baseball together and chit chatting, they were walking through a field of lilies, daisies, and cherry blossom trees, hand in hand. Kira's ears twitched, and Hinata curiosity got the best of him. "Are you're ears real?" he asked curiously. He knew it was a stupid question, but he couldn't help but ask. The golden girl just stared at him like he was stupid or something._

"_Of course they are," she said, clearly annoyed. "Why wouldn't they be?" Hinata used his other hand to scratch the back of his neck nervously._

"_Sorry. It's just that it's not everyday you see a person with animal-like features."_

"_Do you want to touch them?" the coyote girl asked. She didn't know what came over her when she asked that question. Normally, she wouldn't DARE to let ANYONE touch her ears, but she thought she make this ONE exception._

"_Can I really?" he asked in mild surprise._

"_Yeah! Just hurry up and do it already," she growled impatiently. Hinata reached his hand out shakingly, and rubbed her ears. Unfortunately, it was a little too rough for Kira's liking. "Hey! Not so rough!" Kira pulled away from him, snarling like a mad dog. She looked him straight in the eye. "Gentler," she growled lowly. He touch her ears again, softer this time. Kira started leaning her head closer, giving him better access to her ears. The bluenett couldn't believe how soft her ears were. They were the softest things he ever touched! Hinata low rumbling noise coming from the girl below him. Kira turned from a snarling coyote to a purring pup. __**(A/N: I don't know whether or not coyote kids are called pups or cubs. I just call them pups.)**_

"_You're purring?" he asked in amusement, pulling his hands away. Kira's cheeks flushed red._

"_No…I don't purr," she said, turning her head away in embarrassment._

"_C'mon," the bluenett said, smiling friendly. He took her hand again. "Let's head back to school."_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Hinata smiled in content at the memory. He remembered that he got her a present. He got up suddenly causing Kira to get up herself. "Oh, I got you a present." The bluenett reached into his pocket, and pulled out a purple box with a black ribbon tied around it. He passed it to her. "Here." Kira looked at him for a second.

"You got me a present?" she asked stunned, taking it out of his hands and examining it. No one has EVER willing gave her present before.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "Open it up." The golden head girl did just that. She took out the present inside, and held it up. It was a black choker necklace with blue and green floral patterns, and a blue-green star hanging from the middle with the word 'utsukushi' on it. **(A/N: Utsukushi translate to beautiful.)**

"It's beautiful, Hinata," Kira said, genuinely thankful for such a beautiful present. "I'll put it on right now." She put the necklace around her neck.

"I bought it because when I saw it, it reminded me of your beautiful eyes," he said, a slight blush creeping on his face. "Both demon and human."

"I'm glad to hear you saw that," she said, a blush creeping to her own face.

"I'm happy to hear it. I remembered that you said that you liked flowers and looking at the stars and moon at night, that's another reason why I bought it." Hinata inspected the necklace on her. "It really does matches your eyes beautifully."

"You really think so?" the girl asked, her blush deepened.

"I know so." Kira was blushing profusely now. They were both staring into each others eyes. Hinata's royal blue staring deeply into Kira's gold-green ones. Suddenly they started leaning each other like an invisible force was pulling them. Hinata reached his arm out and wrapped it around her slim waist, subconsciously pulling Kira closer to him. The world around them suddenly disappeared, and left only the two of them in this moment. The bluenett's lips were now hovering over the golden girl's luscious, pink ones. They could feel their warm breath on each other's lips. Leaning in closer with half-lidded eyes, their lips grazed each others…when…a rock hit Hinata square in the head, knocking him over. The coyote girl snapped out of her trance-like state to see Hinata's so-called fearless leader standing a few feet away. "What the hell was that for, Yurippe?" he yelled angrily, getting up and rubbing the spot on his head where the rock hit him.

"It's time for meeting, idiot. Let's go," was all she said as she turned around and walked away. Hinata and Kira looking at each other with blushes coming onto their faces, getting up off the ground.

"Well, I guess I better go," Hinata said, not really wanting to.

"Yeah," Kira said in the same tone. She already noticed that Nekoma left. Probably when Yuri came in on their intimate moment, and threw a rock at Hinata. "See ya later." She did something that she didn't know she was doing until it was too late. She kissed him on the cheek and left. The bluenett lightly touched the side of his cheek where her kiss still lingered, and left to go to the meeting with a smile on his face.

* * *

The Battlefront did another Operation: Tornado they were now eating dinner at the cafeteria using the meal tickets they got during the operation. Hinata and Otonashi were sitting next to each other. "So? How did it go with Kira?" Otonashi asked his blue haired friend.

"It went pretty well," Hinata replied back. "We had lunch together. I'm telling you, man, Kira is a great cook!" I haven't had a home cook meal as good as that in a long time!" he said in content.

"What else did you'll do?" the burnett said, interested on what happened.

"We talked. She told me how she meet her cat," he continued. "You know, that same cat that had the two tails." Otonashi nodded his head. "Well, the cat is pretty friendly and playful. Then I gave her the present I bought her, and then…we kissed," Hinata finished with a blush creeping to his cheeks.

"You guys ACTUALLY kissed?!" the red-head whispered/yelled in shock.

"No! We almost did…until Yurippe came and ruined the moment."

"Hell yeah, I did!" Yuri shouted. Apparently, Hinata was talking loud enough for her to hear on that last part. She came and slapped him across the face, knocking him out of his seat. "Idiot!" she screamed, catching the attention of the other SSS members. "What the hell were you thinking trying to kiss her? Are you out of your mind? Everyone gasped. Hinata was actually trying to kiss Kira? Uh, oh.

"Well you said I was going to date her," Hinata groaned, getting up and rubbing his face.

"Yes, I said to date Kira! Not kiss her! What's going on in that idiotic brain of yours? Should I do another death penalty for you, Hinata, hmm?" the violent girl threatened with her hand on her hips. The bluenett was scared. He didn't want another death penalty, but then he thought about Kira. How the courageous coyote girl survived death over and over again, and still remained true to herself. If he can't do that then how was he supposed to protect her. Hinata couldn't believe the words that was about to come out of his mouth. He never talked to Yuri like this before until now.

"I don't care," he said defiantly, causing Yuri to slightly gasp in surprise. All her members always tremble at her knees every time she mentions a death penalty is at stake. "I'M dating Kira. I have every right to do the hell I want! She is MY girlfriend!" Hinata couldn't believe he actually said Kira was his girlfriend, but that's how he felt about her, even though he hasn't officially asked her yet. "She's actually a fair and honest leader unlike you," he continued. The other members couldn't believe that Hinata was actually talking to Yuri like that. Some of them thought that wasn't Hinata, at all. The only one that has EVER talked to their leader like that was Kira. Is some of her personality rubbing off on Hinata?

"What do you mean I'm not fair?" Yuri asked frustrated, her face turning red.

"It's not our fault you make a bad decision on our missions, but you blame us anyway. How is that fair? I always punish us for our failures, but you never punish yourself for yours. With all your death penalties, have you ever done one yourself? No you haven't! Like that one time we did Operation: High Syndrome when we failed to find God, you said NOBODY could eat anything for a week, but you still ate. You need to know how to follow your own rules, Yurippe." **(A/N: Operation: High Syndrome was the OVA episode of Angel Beats.)** Yuri had enough of this. She was going to set him straight right now.

"Listen, Hinata!" she hissed. "You are in MY team. You're supposed to be following my orders! What I say goes!

"See, there you go again," the bluenett said, waving his arms around for emphasis. "You MIGHT be our leader, Yurippe, but we're not YOUR slaves. You can't just boss us around just cause you feel like it. Bossing us around just cause your fucking siblings died." Yuri gasped. That really hurt. He didn't need to go that fair. Hinata must be really pissed. "At least you could have died trying to protect them, instead of watching them get killed like a damn coward! At least then you could have died with dignity. We know about your rights about wanting to take revenge on God for the unfair lives, and we respect that, but what about ours? We have rights, too, you know. Or does that not matter to you?" Yuri was fuming now.

"Why you, ignorant little…" the fearless leader was down to her last straw with this boy. None of her members has EVER talked to her like this until now. The next thing she said was probably something she could have kept her mouth shut about, for she might destroy two people's hearts forever. "Listen here, you failure of a baseball player… You wouldn't be going out with Kira, or talking and getting to know her, if it wasn't for MY orders." Before Hinata could retort he heard a tray hit the floor and heard a soft whisper behind him.

"So, this was all a trick?" He turned around see a human Kira standing there, her food on the floor below her.

"Kira…," was all he could get out. She couldn't even look him in the eye. Her eyes were downcast. Her fist clenched up together.

"So everything…everything…was a lie...?" The black-haired girl could already feel that her heart was beginning to break like there was a thousand knives attacking it. She came in hoping to eat dinner with Hinata and meet his friends in a different light. But she couldn't believe what she heard when Yuri said he only wanted to be with her cause of his leader's orders, not cause he wanted to.

"Yes, it was…" Yuri quickly covered her mouth before she could say anything else. She was still peeved at Hinata for saying all those things to her, but she didn't want Hinata to be hurt, depressed, and emotionally down, and that's going to happen if Kira's hurt, too. He's still a part of her team despite the rude things he said. She's sure he didn't mean them. He was probably just letting all his anger out at her. Without him, she'd be down one member. Kira's heart shattered into millions of pieces.

"So…everything was a lie. I should have known. I'm so stupid," she whispered the last part to herself, and took off before anyone could say anything.

"Kira, wait!" Hinata didn't think twice about chasing after her. The black-haired kept running through the NPCs, student and teachers alike.

"_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I'm so stupid! Why did I fall for his lies? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" _she kept chanting over and over again. She didn't realize that Hinata was gradually catching up to her because she's in her human form. He finally caught up to her, and grabbed her shoulders, stopping her. "Let go of me!" she snarled. Hinata was hurt.

"Please, Kira! Hear me out!" he pleaded. "I've never meant for this to happen."

"Meant for what to happen to what?" she growled. "Getting to know me? Pretending to care about me when you really don't? Taking my heart and smashing it? You deceived me." She turned around to face him. The bluenett gasped, and his heart twisted painfully. Her face was cold and emotionless, but what made him gasp were her eyes. Tears were threatening to fall from them, but she was desperately holding them back. Those beautiful eyes of hers were hurt, angry, sad, and heartbroken. He never wanted to be the one to make her feel like this. He wanted to be the one to make her happy, not the opposite. "You never cared about me!" Kira yelled, obviously hurt and angry. "You ONLY wanted to know me because you were TOLD to! Everything you said was a fucking lie! You never cared! You never cared about me, at all!"

"No...I didn't lie to you, Kira," Hinata said pleadingly. "Please. Give me another chance. I do care about you. I never meant to hurt, or deceive you."

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "That's what everyone says, and then they end up HURTING me more. Well, that's enough! No more! I'm tired of being hurt! Haven't I suffered enough?" She tried to run away again, but Hinata grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me, mortal!" she snarled. The bluenett was shocked and hurt. His heart was aching in pain. She must really despise him now, if she's not calling him by his name anymore.

"Kira, please…," he whispered desperately.

"I said 'let go of me'. I HATE YOU!" Kira kicked Hinata in the rib as hard as she humanly could, hearing a few bones crack. **(A/N: That's pretty strong for a human.)** He doubled over in pain. The black-haired girl turned and ran away from him.

"Kira…," he groaned in pain as he watched her turn the corner and disappear. His side really hurt. He couldn't move. All he could do was lay there. His vision was starting to become blurry. Hinata didn't know how much time had passed before he started hearing voices, and he eventually blacked out.

* * *

Kira was still running and didn't stop until she reached her bedroom in the AHB Base, and slammed the door shut. She didn't even notice Miss Sayaka on the way. Sayaka opened the door slightly to see Kira sitting on the edge of the bed against the wall, her knees towards her chest. "I can't believe I fell for his lies," she whispered. He was another deceiver. He only cared about her because was forced to, not caused he wanted to. Everything he said was a trick to get to know her, and then he'll dump her like a piece of trash. _"I thought he actually cared. I thought he was different from everyone else. I trusted him. He made me believe that I…" _She put her face in her hands. "I'M SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!" she screamed. Miss Sayaka just looked down sadly, seeing Lady Kira like this, and closed the door.

* * *

**(A/N: Here's chapter nine. That was pretty intense. I'm making an obstacle for Kira and Hinata to overcome. This will make them become closer, if Kira can ever forgive Hinata. How would he ever be able to win her back? The whole thing with Kira is that she doesn't like people doing stuff for her because they have to, only when they want to. It makes her feel used and betrayed. If Hinata would have asked her out earlier, not when Yuri ordered him to, maybe things would have ended up differently. We also got to see how Kira and Nekoma meet. Oh man, Hinata and Kira almost kissed, too, but Yuri had to come and ruin the moment. Damn it! Oh well, maybe next time, if there is a next time. The whole argument between Yuri and Hinata was pretty out there. I wasn't planning to make it that long or make it like THAT. It's just that I was in the zone! I couldn't stop. I really do wonder what would happen to Hinata and Kira now? Well, I guess we'll find out later. Please read and review! See ya next chapter!)**


	10. Two Hearts, One Mind

Two Hearts, One Mind

Kira woke up from her bed the next morning in the bed. The memories of last night came flooding back to her. She quickly became angry and punched the wall in frustration. "That lying bastard!" she yelled angrily. "I can't believe he said all those things to me just to get my trust. He never cared about me. All he was after was information about me to tell his teammates. He just thinks of me as some kind of monster. A freak. A worthless half-breed." The more the golden girl thought about what she was saying the more she felt used, betrayed, hurt, angry, and most importantly lonely. She felt more alone now than ever before. Kira didn't know who she should be angry with more. At Hinata for lying to her and crushing her heart, or at herself for being foolish enough to fall for his tricks and letting him captivate her heart. _"I can't believe…," _she thought. _"…In such a short time…he stole my heart."_ She finished her thought, disbelieve shown in her eyes. She remembered all the times they spent together, laughing, **(A/N: Hinata doing most of the laughing.)** talking, playing baseball, him commenting on her good qualities, not the bad, and being the first male to call HER beautiful AND willing buying her a present. He treated her as an individual, not a freak. An actually person. A girl! The coyote girl's hand reached up to touch the choker on her neck. The one he gave her. It was truly beautiful and thoughtful, and it represented her favorite things. Kira's eyes drooped in sadness. She truly missed his touches, (**A/N: Don't get the wrong idea pervs!)** his embrace, his kisses, **(A/N: No lip to lip connect. The officially kissed yet, but there going to, so don't worry.)**, everything. The time she spent with him she felt comforted, the need to always fight was gone, more relaxed, and…happy. The golden-haired girl's eyes widened at the realizations. She…was…happy. Truly happy in the time they spent together. For the first time since her mother died she felt what it was like to be happy and joyful. She placed her hand on her beating heart. _"I'm in love with him…even though he lied and betrayed me."_ The coyote girl stopped in her thoughts for a second, eyes as wide as saucers. _"Did I just think that I'm in love with HIM?! But I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about him. He's always in my thoughts. I wish we could go back. If he would have told me, I would have understood. I might be angry at being used, but I'll probably understand. I can't believe I still care for him. I hate him…for doing this to me, but…more than that…I-I l-love him. I love him. From the bottom of my heart…I have fallen for him. Even though he hurt me…I still love him. I love him! I LOVE HINATA!"_ But the question is can she ever forgive him for betraying her trust. For deceiving her. There was a lot she needed to think about. When she yelled at him, and accused him of lying to her and not caring at all for her, he looked apologetic. Like he actually does care. He looked hurt, too. When Kira looked into Hinata's eyes she didn't believe it, but it showed signs of hurt, regret, and…love? Love for HER? "Does he actually care?" she said to herself. "Does Hinata actually care for me? Does he love me?" Kira was so confused. After some time she shook her head vigorously. _"I'm a half-demon, not a human. Why would he love me? There is nothing to love about me. Hinata is a human. He would only love another human, and that's not me and never will be. I would never have THAT and never will,"_ she thought sadly. Plus, he also lied to her. Does that show he loves her? Can she really forgive him for breaking her heart? No! She wasn't ready to forgive him for that. Her heart needed time to heal. "Well time to get the PLAN started," the coyote girl said as she got out of bed.

* * *

Kira was sitting at the desk in the AHB meeting room with the other members gathered around the table and couches. "As you all know," Kira said, taking on a leadership tone of voice. "We have all necessary equipment now to finally put our goal into action. To make it become reality." There were cheers among the members. "Calm down," she said. They all knew that sound of that voice, and instantly got quiet. A screen appeared behind her. It was the map of the entire school. The golden girl pointed at the cafeteria. "Here is where we start," se explained. "There should be a hidden passage behind the vending machines. All you have to do is put your hand on the panel, and it will open up. It only responds to demonic or spiritual powers, so most of us should be able to get access to it including Kanade, that is…if she finds it first. We don't need to worry about the SSS opening it since they got no powers of their own. The only way they will probably get in is if they ask Kanade for help. Once you'll enter there is a passage, which is pretty self-explanatory with doors on each level. Solve the problems that each hold, and finally enter the place where the DEVICE is. In about a week we should be able to use it, and finally bring THE world to its knees! The final phase of our plan is underway!" Kira got up from her seat. "Do anything you have to do before you head out under there. You're dismissed!" Everyone got up from their seats and left to prepare.

"What are you going to do, Lady Kira?" Skyla asked.

"I've got some things I've got to take care of first," she responded. "I'll meet you guys later."

"Okay," the brown pig tailed girl said and left. Miss Sayaka knew what Kira was thinking about.

"_Where did the kind, gentle Kira go?"_ she thought as she watched her leader go. _"What happened to you, Lady Kira? Did your mother's death caused such a traumatizing experience for you? You have to realize what you're doing or what you've turned into is NOT what she wanted you to be. If you'll go through with this you'll deeply regret it."_

* * *

Hinata woke up in the infirmary. "Hey, you're finally awake Hinata." He turned his head to the side to see Otonashi in a chair beside him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We found you lying on the ground after Kira left," the red-head said. "Several of your rib bones were fractured, but it's fixed now. Remember, we can't die, so our wounds heal eventually." Otonashi's face had a concerned look on it now. "Hinata, what happened?" The memories of what happened last night came fluttering back to the bluenett. "Kira… She…"

"She what?" Otonashi asked, both worried and eager to know what happened to the two of them.

"S-she…hates me…now," he said slowly and depressingly. The burnett had an oh'ed and sorry look on his face. "Otonashi? Could you please leave me alone for awhile? I need to be alone," Hinata said after some time has passed.

"Okay." He got up from his chair. "Call me when you need anything. I'll be here to listen. Later." He left after that. The blue head rolled to his side. He couldn't stop play Kira's words over and over in his head.

(FLASHBACK)

_Her face was cold and emotionless, but what made him gasp were her eyes. Tears were threatening to fall from them, but she was desperately holding them back. Those beautiful eyes of hers were hurt, angry, sad, and heartbroken. He never wanted to be the one to make her feel like this. He wanted to be the one to make her happy, not the opposite. "You never cared about me!" Kira yelled, obviously hurt and angry. You ONLY wanted to know me because you were TOLD to! Everything you said was a fucking lie! You never cared! You never cared about me, at all!"_

_No…I didn't lie to you, Kira," Hinata said pleadingly. "Please. Give me another chance. I never meant to hurt or deceive you."_

_Yeah right," she scoffed. "That's what everyone says, and then they end up HURTING me more. Well, that's enough! No more! I'm tired of being hurt! Haven't I suffered enough?" She tried to run away again, but Hinata grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me, mortal!" she snarled. The bluenett was shocked and hurt. His heart was aching in pain. She must really despise him now, if she's not calling him by his name anymore._

"_Kira, please…," he whispered desperately._

"_I said 'let go of me'. I HATE YOU!"_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Kira looked so hurt and sad. She must have been thinking about her life before she died. Tears started to form in his eyes. He wanted to make her happy, but instead he ended up making her feel worse than before. _"I'm sorry, Kira,"_ he thought, letting the tears fall. _"I should have told you. I should have told you about me dating me you in the first place, huh? But I was afraid that you would hate me, but I guess it's too late for that. How can I get you back in my arms? I never got the courage to say this to you out front, but…I love you, Kira. It doesn't matter to me if you're human or not. You are you, and you, Kira, is who I fell in love with. That's why it hurt so much when you said you hated me. You're the only woman I love. Where are you, Kira? Where are you, my sweetheart?"_

* * *

Kira was wondering the halls as a human when she was grabbed from behind and knocked out. When she gained consciousness she found herself chained to the wall in some underground chamber with the members of the Afterlife Battlefront surrounding her, except for Hinata. _"Why didn't I sense them earlier? Even if I'm human I can still sense things. Even if my senses have dulled cause I'm not a half-demon, I should have still sensed them. I'm I really that out of it?" _Kira thought as she looked around.

"Welcome, Kira," Yuri said, walking up to her.

"This is quite the welcome party, bitch," she said in spite and not the least bit afraid of what they might do to her. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I just want to know what you're planning." The SSS leader to out a pistol, cocked it, and pointed it at Kira's head. "Either you tell me what they are, or I'll blow your brains out. It's as simple as that. You choose."

"Go ahead and shoot," Kira replied with no hesitation or signs of emotion. "I've been through worst interrogations then this, and it's not like you would hit your mark anyway." Yuri pulled the trigger and then 'Bang'!

* * *

Hinata decided to finally get out of the infirmary bed. He took a walk outside, going to all the places that he and Kira went to when they were together. The bluenett stopped by a river looking into his reflection. It soon turned into a reflection of Kira. She looked so serene. He smile at that, but it soon disappeared as did Kira's reflection. Hinata looked up at the clear sky. "Kira…," he whispered.

* * *

The SSS all gasped when the bullet missed Kira by mere inches, but it did graze her cheek. _"How did I miss her?" _Yuri thought in pure shock. _"I shot her at close range, too."_ She shot again, and this time the bullet hit her in the stomach. The Battlefront leader smirked at this. "Are you going to tell us now?"

"Never, you pathetic bitch." There were several rapid gunshots that could be heard. The captive girl now had bullet wounds in her arms, legs, and chest, but it always missed her head, which pissed Yuri off to no end. The reason for that cause it was easier for Kira to move her head than the rest of her body cause remember she's chained up, so it's harder for her to move. "Is that all you got?" she taunted their leader, despite the pain, which she could hide really well. "You really are a sorry excuse for a leader, if you can't even interrogate ONE person right."

"How dare you insult, Yurippe!" Noda yelled.

"Noda, calm down," Yuri said, even though she is quite pissed of herself. She turned to her captive. "If you're not going to tell us, we have other means of getting the answer ourselves. Naoi!" she called.

"What?" he replied.

"See if you can hypnotize Kira, and get her to tell us," she ordered.

"Whatever, but I am God."

"Shut up about that, and just do it already!" Kira sent a cold glare at Naoi as he approached her, and his eyes turned red. The black-haired girl tried to turn her head away, but Naoi grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Now, look into my eyes," he whispered. "And show me what you are planning." Kira looked like she was being hypnotized, but in reality she was inwardly smirking.

"_He wants to know what I'm planning," _she thought deviously. _"I'll SHOW him what I'm planning."_ The black-haired girl closed her eyes.

* * *

Naoi found himself in a small town filled with lots of happy, busy people going on about their day. It looked so peaceful. The sky was a clear blue without a cloud in sight with the sun shining its glory light upon them. "This is it. This is what she's planning," Naoi said in disbelieving. "It must be a joke." Oh, he didn't know how right he was. Then without warning the scene changed. The sky was now a horrid red color with eerie black-gray clouds. The buildings were wrecked and on flames, and he could hear the terrified screams of the civilians as they were being killed by demons in the most gruesome way possible. "What the hell is happening?!" he screamed. He tried to cover his ears, but to no avail. "Stop! Make it stop!"

* * *

The Battlefront were wanting to know when Naoi would be done already. "When is he going to be done?" Fujimaki asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, but I sure wish he hurry up," Ooyama said.

"What the hell is taking him so long anyway?" Noda yelled.

"This is so stupid," Shiina whispered darkly.

"Everyone, knock it off," Yuri yelled in frustration. "I'm sure Naoi would be done soon, and tell us what he's disco-." She never got to finish that sentence cause of the blood curling scream coming from said person. Kira's eyes were opened, and Naoi was kneeling on the floor, screaming his head off, his face showed pure fear and despair. The SSS members all rushed to him.

"Naoi!" Otonashi screamed as he shook him, trying to make him come back to his senses. "Naoi! What's wrong? Can you hear me? Snap out of it! Naoi!" The Afterlife Battlefront all looked on with confusion and fright.

"What the hell did you do, you bitch!" Noda pointed his axe at Kira only to find out she was gone. The members gasped.

"Where did she go?" Yuri asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

* * *

Hinata came back wondering the halls, hands in his pockets when he spotted a bloody Kira walking, well, more like limping in the halls. He could tell her wounds were bullet wounds. She must have had a confrontation with the Battlefront while he was gone. The bluenett couldn't stop the guilt and pain that crept his heart. The black-haired girl spotted him and sent him a cold glare, and clenched her heart. She glared daggers at him. A glare full of hate and anger at the boy who not only broke her trust, he shattered her heart. Hinata froze at the look she was sending him before she vanished. Afterwards, the blue head felt more guilt and regret than before. Just when she needed him the most, he wasn't there for her. When he promised to protect her, he let her down. Hinata knew the look Kira was sending him. A look of betrayal, hate, and anger directed only at him. He punched the wall in frustration. "DAMMIT!" he screamed, letting the tears of regret spill from his eyelids. "Kira, I'm sorry!" he whispered as his tears spilled more rapidly down his cheeks.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, that's it. That's chapter ten. Just is basically Hinata and Kira's thoughts about last chapter's events, and the SSS trying to get info out of Kira, but failed miserably. Hmm, I wonder what 'THAT' means that Kira's talking about? What are her plans, and why is Sayaka trying to persuade Kira not to go through with it? Oh dear, how will Hinata ever win Kira back now, since the SSS kidnapped her and shot her? She probably thinks he's the one that suggested that. Oh, poor Hinata! Anyway, please read and review! See ya next chapter!) **


	11. Kira's Devious Plan: World Destruction

Kira's Devious Plan: World Destruction

The Afterlife Battlefront were in their Anti-Angel Headquarters. Yuri was pacing around the room. "What's with Naoi, Yurippe?" Ooyama asked. The fearless leader stayed silent. It's been almost five days since their last encounter with Kira, and Naoi still hasn't woken up from his shock yet.

"Why hasn't Naoi woken up from his nightmare?" Takamatsu asked. "This is quite irregular. We're dead. We should be able to wake up just fine after being injured in anyway possible. Did hypnotizing Kira backfire on him?" Yuri stopped pacing.

"I don't know," she said. "This all seems way too weird. Don't you all get the feeling that something bad is going to happen. Something horrible and indescribable." They all shivered when they thought about it. Yuri was right. They did feel like something drastic is going to happen. "Hinata, do you know anything about Kira's plans?" The boy in question shook his head.

"I don't know. She never told me." This time he ACTUALLY was telling the truth. Kira never told him what she was planning to do. Yuri just sighed. Of course just when she finally gets a lead on Kira it always backfires on her.

* * *

The SSS just went on with their daily lives of skipping classes, breaking school rules, and enjoying school life. Everything seemed to be going agonizingly slow for some reason or another like something was dying to happen. They still haven't found a trace of Kira or any of her members. It's almost like they just vanished off this world without a trace. GirlDeMo were practicing a new song, Otonashi and Hinata were practicing their marksman techniques, Yuri was in her office chanting with Angel, and the rest were preparing for the worst just in case. "Kanade? Do you feel like something is amiss?" she asked the silver-haired girl. Angel and the SSS have a temporary trace for now.

"Yeah, I've been getting that feeling for quite some time," Kanade replied.

"Do you remember Kira?" The purple haired girl asked. "The coyote girl who revived then killed that river monster a while back." The yellow eyed girl nodded her head. "I think she's planning something big. Do you mind helping us to stop her?" The Battlefront leader asked.

"Of course. If it means trouble I'll help."

"Thank you, Kanade." The SSS leader clicked a button on her radio. "Everyone report to Headquarters immediately! I got your next operation."

* * *

"What's the operation, Yurippe?" Noda asked as everyone got seated and situated around the room. Even Girls Dead Monsters and Kanade was here.

"I've figured out what the next operation is going to be. Someone close the curtains," she ordered. Otonashi did and the 'Briefing Manager' came on-screen. "Now your next operation will be-." The screen went black all of a sudden, and the lights turned off. "What the hell is happening?" she yelled.

"Why did all the lights suddenly go off?" Ooyama asked, panic clear in his voice.

"Who the hell turned off the electricity?" Fujimaki yelled. The room began to glow an eerie blood-red color, and the screen came back on, but this time with a time limit of forty-eight hours counting down.

"What in the world is going on?" Hinata asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Greetings, everyone." They all tensed cause they knew that cold, menacing voice anywhere. That cold voice was Kira's. A voice also filled with malice and hate. "Enjoy your last forty-eighty hours on Earth because I'm going to kill every single one of you unforgiving humans."

"She's gone nuts!" Yui said in fright.

"You…! You humans took something precious away from me, and you left me for dead. In time I began to hate humanity with a passion. My hatred grew more and more as the days passed on this dreadful world. I lived in hate and despair. All I could think about was revenge. My need for vengeance and my deep hatred for you humans is what kept me going you in life. When I died my soul was paralyzed in an unrelenting vortex of darkness and hate. I died despising you all. Humans all talk about hope, happiness, and other nonsense. These are JUST meaningless words! The word humanity… That is such a laughable word! There is nothing humane about you humans. Humanity holds no such value as it's made out to be. How about I tell you what I'm going to do since you can't stop me anyone. I'm going to break the contract between demons and humans. There was a time when demons were allowed to roam the Earth freely. Humans could only communicate with a few cause those spoke the language of men. Unfortunately, that didn't help because to demons, humans are nothing but food. Later on they came up with a resolution. Everyone hundred years or so demons roam the Earth once again, sadly, only for ten years or so to devour humans and such. I intend to break that bond, and I got all the necessary materials to do it. I'm taking advantage of their anger and grudge against humans. They're very eagered to get to Earth, but too bad they have to wait a little longer. I could always kill you instead and get this over with, but that won't satisfy my need for revenge." Even though the Battlefront couldn't see since she was speaking through the intercom they could clearly hear her fist connect hard against a desk. "No! I won't be satisfied that way! I want you all to fall into total darkness and despair. I want you all dying in the most cruelest, horrible way possible. I want to hear you scream in agony as life slip away into crumble dust. I want you suffering over the lost of someone dear to you, maybe then you'll understand a little of my pain. Oh, how I wish I could be down there to see the fear and despair the demons will bring upon your world. The very idea of it…!" The SSS shuddered when they heard an evil giggle turn into a full-blown maniacal laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! …Gives me great pleasure! Then you could all rot in Hell together like the vermins you are.

"She's a devil! Fujimaki yelled. Hinata couldn't believe this. Is this Kira? Is this the girl he fell in love with? It's like she completely lost her mind like Yuri did when he left her alone.

"Well, enjoy your next forty-eight hours of life, for it will be your last," Kira finished and signed off, the electricity and power coming back on. The Afterlife Battlefront were in a state of shock trying to figure out what just happened.

"She's a psycho bitch!" Noda yelled.

"Is she that pissed off the we kidnapped and interrogated her?" Ooyama asked frightened.

"Takeyama! Check your computer and see where Kira's broadcast signal is coming from," Yuri commanded. He did as instructed. Hinata was the most shocked out of all of them. Is this REALLY Kira? HIS Kira? Her voice sounded like shattered glass filled with hate at everyone and everything that smashed it.

"Yuri?" Takeyama's voice shook as he called out her name.

"What is it?" Takeyama?" she asked.

"Kira's signal is broadcasting to the entire Earth. She's after the people in the world before we died, not us. She plans to kill every last person on Earth. Kira's going to make another Apocalypse!" Everyone stared wide-eyed at this new information. You can't be series! Kira really plans to destroy he Earth?

"If everyone were to die, then wouldn't they just come here to fill any regrets they may have?" Takamatsu questioned. "This world will start to get over populated, and then what?"

"I don't know," Noda said. "But all I know is that Kira is nothing, but a ruthless, bloodthirsty monster!"

"What should we do, Yurippe?" Matsushita asked.

"We're going to find Kira and stop her at any cost," Yuri said. "If we let her go through we this, then Earth is going to turn into a hellhole world. What would happen to us if we get reincarnated? We'll probably just die a very painful death. And what would happen to this world if it gets over populated? Even I don't know. Let's stop Kira once and for all! I call this operation Operation: Save the World!" The were cheers among the Battlefront who were for this operation.

"So? You're planning to make Lady Kira come back to her senses?" They heard a mysterious voice from the shadows.

"You!" Everyone got into battle position. "What are you doing? Aren't you a member of the Anti-Human Battalions? Who are you?" Yuri was firing questions at the newcomer with red hair.

"Excuse me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sayaka," the unknown female introduce herself. "I am Lady Kira's second in command."

"Look, if you're trying to stop us…then you have another thing coming," Noda threatened. Sayaka just rolled her eyes.

"I could easily defeat you'll in just a few seconds if I wanted to…but that's not why I came here. I came here to join you."

"Why would YOU join US?" Fujimaki asked.

"How do we know it's not trap?" Takamatsu asked.

"Because I also want to stop Lady Kira." This caused the SSS members to all gasp in shock.

"Why?" Yuri questioned in slight suspicion.

"To honor someone's wishes," Sayaka said mysteriously. A memories of Kira as a pup came flashing through her mind. She was so shy, gentle, and compassionate back then. "And to get the OLD Kira back," she said in a serious tone. They all stared wide-eyed at her. The red-haired woman was facing everyone, specifically Hinata. "Lady Kira has suffered far too much, and if you just charged at her on the offense, attacking her, you would just be provoking her to kill more and giving her another reason to kill all humans."

"But if we don't attack then she'll just destroy the world," The Battlefront leader retorted.

"It's not Lady Kira's fault she turned out like this."

"What are you talking about?" Noda asked irritated.

"Why isn't it her fault?" Ooyama asked.

"Let me asked you this," the intruder said. "What would you do if everywhere you went everyone hated you and wanted you gone?" They all stared astonished at that kind of response. The Battlefront didn't know what to say. That triggered something in Hinata. A memory came to him when Kira told him something like that on their first date.

(FLASHBACK)

"_I can still remember the looks of disappointment and hatred the villagers gave my mother and me. The look of hatred and anger towards me, and the look of utter disappointment and disgust towards my mother for given birth to a half-demon. Everyone hated me for what I am. I can remember the hateful and spiteful comments they gave my mother and me."_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"How would you feel if you were beaten and blamed for everything that happened, even though you were just an innocent child?" Another memory triggered.

(FLASHBACK)

_She paused again, taking a deep breath before continuing. This was too emotional for her, but she wasn't going to cry. She was a warrior! She wasn't going to show any weakness! "My mother would always…cry and worry…when I could…never make a single friend. I would always come back home with cuts and bruises, and sometimes a broken bone."_

_The bluenett noticed something on the right side of her left leg. "What's that?" he asked. He saw the girl's face turn hurt and sorrowful. "You don't have to show me if you don't want to," he said quickly._

"_No it's okay," she said softly. The black-haired girl lifted her leg up so he can see. "It's not pretty," Kira said shyly as Hinata took her leg in his lap, and inspected it. What he saw made him gasp in shock and fright, and made her turn her head away in shame and regret. There on her leg was a long deep scar running from her knee to her ankle with burns around it. It contrasted horribly with her soft, beautiful, pale skin._

"This is horrible!" _Hinata thought. _"Is this what she had to live with for the rest of her life? No only does she has a scarred heart, but she has a physical scar as well to always remind her of THAT day. That is just awful."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"What would you do if all you knew was hate, anger, and suffering? You are just treating Lady Kira no different then how humans treated her when she was alive. To Lady Kira being alive was the same thing as being dead. She had no will to live or purpose for it. She was just some nonexistent being walking the Earth looking for her life's reasoning. That's when she came up with her purpose to annihilate all humans with her built up anger and hatred for what they did to her." They all stared wide-eyed her at that kind of explanation about Kira's motives. Miss Sayaka looked at them, inspecting a response. She got none. "Of course," she continued. "You all have suffered in your live, too, but not be rude or discreet, compared to Lady Kira's life yours is just a simple paper cut." Yuri slammed her fist against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" she yelled angrily. "We all suffered just as much as Kira did."

"How so?" Sayaka asked calmly. "What happened in you life?" The purple haired girl's eyes went sad for a minute.

"My three little siblings were murdered by robbers," she replied sadly.

"That's all?" the red-head woman asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'that's all', huh?" Yuri asked, quickly becoming angry once again.

"_This is really the Afterlife Battlefront's leader," _Sayaka thought in disappointment. _"She is ignorant, arrogant, shows her emotions too much which is bad when facing an enemy." _"Did anything else happen in your life besides that?" The SSS leader went quiet after that.

"…No," she replied almost quietly.

"You never had to fight in order to survive? You never been on your own your whole life? You never had to survive on your instincts, the clothes on your back, or on whatever nature gives you? You never been an outcast?" The Battlefront all stayed silent. Another memory triggered in Hinata's brain.

(FLASHBACK)

"_I was all alone after that for the rest of my life. I had to learn how to adapt, cook, clean, and all the other things needed to survive, and most importantly how to fight because if I didn't I would have died. I was always by both demons and humans for what I am. So that's basically it. My life was a living hell!"_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"You don't know how much Lady Kira would kill for a life like yours. You really don't know how lucky you are, but you all take it for granted just because ONE bad incident happened in your life! My belief is that…God can make your life anyway He wants, but it's your choice whether you take it or give it back. God can only create your life and your fate, but it doesn't mean He's in full control over it. You have the power to shape your own destinies. No offense, but all you do is whine and complain about how unfair lives is, and you don't do anything about it."

"Isn't that why the Battlefront is trying to get revenge on God?" Otonashi asked. "For our unfair lives?"

"Would that solve anything? The red-haired woman retorted. "Wouldn't God just make your life a lot worse for attacking Him when you cross over to the next life? Like I said before, God can make your life go anyway He wants, but you have a CHOICE on whether you TAKE it, or GIVE it back, and you all CHOOSE to sit there and TAKE IT like sitting ducks just waiting to be picked off one by one, and then you have the AUDACITY to blame God and talk about how unfair life is! You are nothing, but ignorant, little brats that don't know the MEANING of unfair OR suffering!"

"Did you just come here to insult us?" Takamatsu asked suspiciously.

"No…but you have a point. That could be another reason for coming here," Miss Sayaka replied with a smirk. Her face turned serious again all of a sudden. "I came here to get the old Lady Kira back, like I said, with your assistance. I want Lady Kira to open her eyes and see the light. To make her realize she's not alone anymore. It's funny how she's the leader of the Anti-Human Battalions, but she still isolates herself from everyone."

"Stop. You don't have to say anymore." Everyone turned to face Hinata, who interrupted Sayaka. He had a more determined look on his face now then ever before. "I want to help Kira with all my heart and soul. I want to be by her side. I want her to find happiness and joy in the world. I can't stand to see her alone OR suffering anymore!" he said determined. Sayaka inwardly smiled at this.

"_So, this is the boy who Lady Kira fell in love with,"_ she thought. "_Now, I really understand why she became so infatuated with him. He's such a kind spirited, caring, young man, and seems to really love and care about her, too."_ "Very well," she said. "Anyone else?"

"If Hinata's in then so am I," Otonashi announced.

"Me too," Kanade replied softly. Soon everyone joined in. "Good!" Sayaka said. "Get some sleep and rest up for tomorrow. After you all are prepared we'll met up in the cafeteria.

"Alright," Hinata said.

"See ya then." She left, closing the door behind her. Everyone was discussing about what just happened and the new information on Kira, but there was only thing going on in Hinata's head.

"_Don't worry Kira," _he thought determined. _"I'll give you a reason to live. I'll never leave your side again. I'll save you from your pain and suffering."_

* * *

**(A/N: Well, that's chapter eleven for ya. Kira's plans has finally been revealed. The mystery of Sayaka has been solved, and Hinata is more determined than ever to save Kira from the darkness and sorrow in her soul. What would happen next? Please read and review, and stay tuned to find out.) **


	12. Conflicted Heart

**(A/N: Here's the last chapter for arc one/season one, if you want to call it that. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Conflicted Heart

"_Are you happy?" a lonely feminine voice asked. Hinata woke up to find himself at his and Kira's special place. He turned to find her kneeling beside him with a strange look in her eyes. "Are you happy, Hinata?" He looked at her strangely._

"_Yeah. I am happy," the bluenett replied. The look in her eyes changed into a more content one, and she got up. _

"_Good. I'm glad to hear it." The coyote girl started walking away._

"_Wait, Kira!" Hinata yelled, following after her. She stopped and turned to face him. "Why are you asking me if I'm happy? Aren't you happy, too?" This question struck a chord in the golden girl's heart, and she looked down sadly._

"_I can't be happy," Kira said painfully._

"_Why not?" he asked, his voice full of distraught and worry. "I want you to be happy, too, Kira." She stepped towards the blue headed boy until they were mere inches from each other. She reached her hand up and stroked the side of his face gently._

"_I was happy being with you, Hinata, but then I realized I'm not allowed to feel like that way," she said in a bittersweet tone of voice. "I was never meant to be happy, but I'm glad you are. I wouldn't stand to see you unhappy or upset, Hinata." Suddenly Hinata pulled Kira into a tight hug, surprising her._

"_No! I want you to be happy, too, Kira," he whispered endearingly. "I want to see you smile and laugh. I care about you, Kira. Just seeing you suffer all by yourself is too painful to watch. I love you, Kira! I want to be by your side forever and ever! I love you so much!" The golden girl's eyes were wide with shock and disbelieve._

"_D-do you really mean that, Hinata?" she asked stunned at his confession. "Do you really love me?" It's not that she didn't believe. It's just that it felt like it was too good to be true. Instead of answering her, he pulled his head back, leaned in, and captured her lips with his. Kira's eyes widen even more now as Hinata was gently stroking her hair in a soothing way. The stunned girl didn't know what to think. Her mind went blank, and her heart was swirling with emotions she never experienced before. The bluenett was kissing her gently, yet so passionately. The coyote girl eventually closed her eyes and kissed him back, letting her lips and actions speak for her as he deepened the kiss._

"Wow," _Hinata thought amazed. He never dreamed she would kiss him back._ "Her lips are so soft and warm. They're softer than how I imagined they will be." _The blue head was really amazed that her lips were STILL incredibly soft despite the hardships she's been through in life. The coyote girl let out a startled yelp as she felt his tongue brushing against her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Kira wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him full access to her mouth. The blue head didn't waste anytime darting his warm, sleek tongue into her mouth, tasting her. _"Hmm, she taste just like fresh berries and honey,"_ he thought as he tasted every inch of her. He brushed his tongue against her fangs, being careful to not cut himself. When his tongue brushed against hers, she moaned slightly, and no sooner were their tongues intertwining and twisting together, fighting for dominance which Kira eventually won. Suddenly and without warning, Hinata felt his lips go cold. He opened his eyes…only to find that…Kira wasn't there anymore? The bluenett started to panic. "Kira! Kira! Where are you?" he yelled, searching around for his lover. _

"_H-Hinata?" He turned around to find her trapped by a portal of darkness_. **(A/N: Is this lame? I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry.)**

"_Kira!" Hinata called out her name. When he touched the swirling black vortex, he was instantly repelled by a strong force, sending him flying a couple of feet away._

"_Hinata!" the golden-haired girl screamed in worry._

"_What just happened?" he asked in confusion as he curiously reached out and touched it again, only for his hand to be repelled again._

"_I told you, Hinata," she said sadly. "I told you I can't be happy. I'm not allowed happiness. I can't be happy like you and everyone else. I'm meant to be alone forever."_

"_No, that's not true!" he argued. "Don't even say or think like that, Kira! I'm here! I'll never leave you alone again! I will always stay with you! I love you, Kira, and I promise to make you the happiest woman in the world!" Hinata's words really touched her heart deeply. One glance in his eyes, and she can tell he meant he was serious and meant every word. Kira bent her head down, her bangs covering her face, and a lone tear glided down her cheek._

"_Hinata. Thank you," she whispered tearfully and vanished, the dark void disappearing as well._

"_Kira!" he shouted as he looked around frantically for her, fearing that the worst didn't just happened. "Kira! Kira!" he called and called, but received no answer. "KIRA!" he screamed to the heavens._

* * *

Hinata woke up from his dream with a start. "What was that about?" he asked himself. He looked at his clock and it read seven-thirty A.M. That was QUITE a nice dream he had, except for the part where Kira got obliterated, and left him alone. Why? He wondered. Why couldn't he have the courage to confess to Kira in reality, and not in his dreams? "Well, better get ready. We're supposed to meet up with Sayaka in the cafeteria when we're done getting prepared." The bluenett got off his bed and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. After he was done he got his SSS uniform on and left his room, locking the door behind him. The first thing he thought to do was get breakfast then meet up with everyone else at AAHQ.

* * *

At HQ everyone was already seated around. "As you all know," Yuri said from her chair. "We're supposed to meet up with Sayaka after we're ready to face Kira. Whether we kill her or not I don't know. I don't know how we should go about this, or even we should trust Sayaka. But she's all we got now, and we have to leave all our faith on her to save the Earth. Let's just meet up with her, and be more ready than we've ever been. Everyone, move out!"

* * *

"Good. I'm glad everyone is here," Sayaka said as the Afterlife Battlefront met up with her in the cafeteria by the vending machines.

"Where is Kira operating at, Sayaka?" Yuri asked.

"Right here." She pushed the vending machine out-of-the-way to reveal a white wall.

"There's nothing there, but the wall," Noda yelled irritably.

"Looks can be deceiving, boy." The red-haired woman placed her hand on the wall. The SSS all stared in awe and wonder as patterns started to appear on the wall. They flashed black, blue, red, and then finally green. It blinked a couple of times before it glowed, and a secret passageway revealed itself.

"I must say," Takamatsu said. "This is most impressive. Does it open by handprints or what?"

"No," Miss Sayaka said as they walked into the passageway, the door automatically closing behind him. It looked almost liked the Guild except way more creepy, in a good sort of way, and twisted. "Lady Kira thought that just using handprints wouldn't be enough. Anyone could copy your handprints someway or another, if they were smart enough, and scan it at the entrance. She made it to where people who have demonic or spiritual powers could enter."

"What does that mean?" Ooyama asked.

"It means that you, the Battlefront, will never be able to open the door no matter how hard you try. She made it to where only member of the AHB can open it, including Kanade."

"Kanade?" Otonashi said in slight shock. "Why her?"

"Cause she has powers, too," was all she said as they continued down the straightforward passageway. As they came to doors upon doors, each asked questions that confused the Afterlife Battlefront, and it seemed that only Miss Sayaka knew all the answers to them. **(A/N: I'm too lazy to write the actually questions, and they seem unimportant to me.) **As they came to the last door way deep down the passageway, Sayaka stopped and turned to face them. They all looked at her intently, for they knew she had something real important to say. "Alright, here's the plan," the red-haired woman said as everyone gathered around to listen to her.

* * *

Kira was in the deepest part of the passageway. The bottommost part. "Now that all five jewels…," she said to herself. "…Sekai no Hoseki, Seimei no Hoseki, Tamashi no Hoseki, Hikari no Hoseki, and Yami no Hoseki **(A/N: Translate: The Jewel of Worlds, the Jewel of Life, the Jewel of Souls, the Jewel of Light, and the Jewel of Darkness.) **have all been placed, it's only three hours until my plan is complete."

"Hold it right there, Kira!" She turned around to find all Battlefront members were surrounding her, guns poised, ready to fire at any given moment.

"So?" Kira said with a neutral expression on her face. "You all came to stop me, hmm, Yuri?" Yuri didn't say anything, and just ordered her team to start firing. They all backed her up with gunshots after gunshots, cornering her and trying to drive her into a different room, succeeding in finally doing so.

"Good," Otonashi said. "They got her to go into the other room. Everything is going accordingly to Sayaka's plans."

(FLASHBACK)

"_Alright, here's the plan," she said as everyone gathered around her to listen carefully. "Try to get Lady Kira to step into another room away from the canon. Either this room we're in right now, or the room a few feet away to the right of the canon. How you deal with Lady Kira after that is all on you. Once you get her there, I'll disable the canon. Stall her as long as you possibly can. It's as simple as that."_

"_During the whole time we've been down here, how come there aren't any traps or anything for intruders?" Yuri asked, finding it strange to be coming down here with Miss Sayaka's help so easily. _

"_Because Lady Kira finds the use of traps cowardly and for weaklings. She likes to fight people at their full strength. It's against her pride to fight people who are already injured, especially by a mere trap," Sayaka explained. "Plus, making it in here in the first place is hard enough."_

"_Where are her teammates?" Hinata asked._

"_Taking a LITTLE NAP at Base," she said slyly. "Oh, and one more piece of advance, there is a reason why Lady Kira became the leader of the AHB. Don't underestimate her skills. Just because you've seen SOME of her abilities doesn't mean you know the full extent of her powers. Lady Kira has been holding back. You have only seen a MERE ounce of her powers. She has a whole bunch of skills and attacks you haven't seen before. And be warned…they are very, VERY powerful. So watch out! But then again, knowing Lady Kira, she probably wouldn't waste such abilities on you, so don't worry," the red-haired woman's voice turned from serious and warningly to jokingly towards the end. The SSS members all stared her completely flabbergasted at what they just heard. Kira has many more powerful attacks? They really haven't seen any of her attacks. She could already take them down just with her bare hands. Now just imagine her actually using one of her attacks on them? The very thought of it made them shiver in fear._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"_If what Sayaka said was true," _Otonashi thought. _"I really hope everyone would be alright."_

* * *

"You're plan ends here, Kira," Yuri announced determined. Kira just yawned.

"That's really cliché, Yuri," she said in a bored tone of voice. "Don't you have anything else to say besides that. Something BETTER."

"I guess you're wondering why and how we got here," the SSS leader said smugly.

"I already know why AND how you got here," the AHB leader replied, closing her eyes casually. "You're here to stop me from achieving my goal, that's obvious enough, but you came here with the help from Miss Sayaka." They all widened their eyes in shock. She already knew? "I know that she also drugged each one of my members, too, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten here so easily and unscathed. I'll deal with Miss Sayaka after I deal with YOU, THE AFTERLIFE BATTLEFRONT!" the coyote girl roared at the end as she charged towards them.

"OPEN FIRE!" Yuri screamed. They didn't have a chance to as she sliced them all up in a blink of an eye. The only ones left were only her and Hinata.

"I guess, it's just you and me now, human," she said looking towards the blue haired male, her claws dripping from the blood of his teammates. "Why haven't you been fighting this whole time, huh?" It's true. Hinata hasn't been fighting this whole time. He hasn't EVEN tried to shot her. "Aren't you going to follow your leaders orders?" the golden girl questioned mockingly, feigning confusing and innocence like she didn't just murder a group of people, teens. "Don't you want to kill me, too? After all, it's not like you actually cared about me or anything." Before he could react Kira sent a fist towards his stomach, and kicked him towards the wall. "If you don't kill me, you'll never be able to avenge your comrades deaths. Obviously, you hate me just like everyone else," she said towards the end her voice filled with slight sorrow. When he got she punched him again, sending him flying across the room. What she really wanted the most was to shatter every bone in his body just like he shattered her heart. When she went to throw her fist at him again, to her surprise, he easily caught. What she forgot until now was that it was the night of the full moon, so she was mortal now. Out of everything she could've forgotten, it had to be THIS. **(A/N: There's a difference between her being human when she wants to, and being human at her human time of month. She can disguise herself as a human and easily change back at any given time, but on the full moon night, she has to wait until sunrise. So she's stuck being human for the whole night on the night of the full moon. The same goes for the other half-demons on her team.) **Hinata took this advantage since she's got incredibly slower and weaker only slightly above human level to slam her down on the ground with one hand wrapped around her neck. The now black-haired Kira struggled against his now seemingly strong grip, trying to pry his hand off of her neck. This why she hated the full moon night. She was so weak as a human. She could have easily thrown Hinata off of her if she had her demonic powers, strength, and speed. As she continued her futile struggle, she instantly froze when she heard a gun being cocked to the side of her head. She stared at the bluenett's face to see anger and bitterness towards her only her for 'killing' his friends. _"Hehe, I knew it," _Kira thought disappointingly. She was right. He never really did care about her. He hated her from the start just like everyone else. The very thought of it saddened her more, but she didn't outwardly show it. "What are you waiting for?" she yelled. It's already too late to get herself out of this one. She could see his hand was shaking where he was holding the gun unsteadily like he was fighting something inside of him. "Shoot me already!" the black-haired girl urged him. "Hurry and get it over with!" Hinata bent his head down, covering his face with his bangs.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and pulled the trigger. All you could hear was a loud 'bang' sound as everything went deathly silent.

* * *

Miss Sayaka was busy taking the jewels out as Kanade and Otonashi stood on guard. They were there in case Kira 'killed' the other Battlefront members, and came here. _"I will not let you go to THAT place, Lady Kira," _Sayaka thought determined. _"I will not let you let yourself suffer anymore."_

(FLASHBACK)

"_Lady Kira, what are you planning to do once everything is complete," Sayaka asked her leader once everyone left the meeting room. _

"_I have nothing left," Kira replied. "No future. No plans or anything. No life. Nothing at all." She paused before continuing. "After everything is finished…I probably won't be HERE anymore." The red-haired woman caught on to how she emphasized the word 'here'. At first she thought that Kira might pass on to the next life once everything is completed ,but something nagged her, telling that wasn't the case. "Once everything is said and done, I'll be in…" She didn't finish that sentence, and merely pointed her finger towards the ground. Miss Sayaka widen her eyes in complete shock. No! She couldn't mean…! When Kira craned her head back a little to look at the red-head through the corner of her eye, the latter could clearly see the sadness and acceptance in her leader eyes of the fate that awaits her. "…I'll be in Hell once this is all over. So this will be good-bye, Miss Sayaka. Take care." She turned and left, leaving a stunned Sayaka alone._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"_I will not let you rot the rest of your Afterlife life, Lady Kira," _the red-headed woman thought. _"I will not let you be sent to Hell, not if I have anything to saw about. There's still so much of your after death life left. What would happen to your team, your friends even though you don't see it yourself, once your gone? I will not let you throw that all away. I…no, we will save you, Lady Kira."_

* * *

Hinata's head was still bent, but Kira's blue eyes were wide with shock and confusion. He pulled the trigger, but not towards her. He moved the gun at the last moment, narrowly missing her head. "Why…?" she asked in a barely audible voice. Isn't this what he wanted…to see her lifeless body laying underneath his as he completed his task? So why? Why did he moved his gun at the last-minute? She couldn't process any of this. "What was the point of saying sorry. Isn't it for…in this situation…ending someone's life cause you'll feel guilty about it, but then later forget about it." The bluenett lifted his head up, his eyes showing emotions she couldn't read.

"I was apologizing to my teammates for betraying them, not you," he replied with a distant sadness in his voice. "Cause I could never kill, much less, hurt you, Kira. I really understand how you feel. I understand your pain and suffering."

"You understand?" Her fists were shaking, and her lips were quivering. She punched him in the face hard, knocking him off of her. "Don't you dare say that!" she screamed. "Don't you dare say you understand what I've gone through! You don't know what it's like to be ridiculed and hated everyday because of what you are! You don't know what it's like to see your OWN mother cry, suffer, and die because of you! You don't know what it's like to being living all alone in the streets or in a forest in fear for your life every fucking day! You don't understand a damn thing! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING AT ALL!" When Hinata recovered from the blow to the face and got he could clearly see the tears in Kira's eyes, trying desperately to fall down as she was holding them back. He pulled her into a hug, shocking her.

"There's nothing to worry about anymore, Kira," he whispered, embracing her tighter. "There's nothing to worry about. You don't have to be alone or suffer ever again. I won't ever leave you alone again, my sweet Kira."

"Why the hell are you embracing me for, you bastard? And who are calling your sweet?" Kira screamed as she sent a flying fist his way.

"_Shit! This hurts like hell!" _Hinata thought as the black-haired girl continued her assault, mercilessly beating at his face, not holding anything back. _"But I can't pass out, or else I'll leave Kira all alone again. I'll let her suffer all alone again. I can't and won't do that ever again. I'll stay by your side forever, Kira, no matter what." _He saw that she reeled her fist back again, getting ready for another strike. He instinctively closed his eyes, waiting for the impending pain that the impact would cause, but it never came. All felt was a slight 'thump' on his chest. The blue head boy opened his eyes back up to see a shaking Kira looking down with her fist on his chest.

"Why…?" she whispered, her voice containing the mixture of desperation and sorrow. "Why are you willing to stay with me after everything I've down? Why? Don't you hate me? So why?" Hinata was stunned. Did he saw that out loud? But now he was glad he did. "And why are you still smiling? Why, why, why?" Kira noticed after he hugged her, he never stopped smiling, even though she was making his face bleed, and turn black and blue from her continuous attacks.

"Because I don't want you to suffer alone anymore, Kira," he replied. "I could never bring myself to hate you. I want to stay with you and be by your side. I'm…your friend, Kira, and I care about you a lot and a worry about you. It hurts me to see you like this. You don't have to be alone anymore. I'll do anything to see you smile just once, Kira," he finished, wiping a tear, she didn't notice, fall from her face.

"Hinata…you idiot." The next thing Hinata knew was hugging him, crying on his chest. This action greatly surprised him. The bluenett didn't know what to do, but to return her hug and let her continuing sobbing. Her sobs were loud and it didn't look like she'll stop anytime soon, but he didn't care. He didn't care that her tears were making his shirt wet. Kira didn't know what came over her or why she was crying. She never cried before, but now it felt like all her emotions just exploded out of her at once. It's easier to control her emotion as a half-demon than as a human. Hinata started stroking her hair gently, trying to calm her down as she was crying all those years of pain and sorrow away, letting it all out. What he didn't know was that he had taking the VERY first AND huge step into healing her injured heart.

To be continued in season two/arc two…a new beginning…

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter twelve, and season one of this story. Did you enjoy it, readers? I hope so. Also thank you Bloodshot111 for your idea for this chapter. You help was grately apprciated. Also, if you haven't notice some things in season one foreshadow events in season two. Wasn't that a sweet ending between Hinata and Kira? A very bittersweet ending? The reason why she finished the SSS, so quickly was because their was nothing to add and unimportant. Were you thrilled to see Hinata finally kissing Kira, but then shocked and angry to find out it was just a dream? But don't worry that they WILL actually kiss in reality. It's getting closer and closer to that point. I was going to make this longer about two or three chapters, but I had nothing going on that was important. Please read and review, and no flaming. Also here's the summary of season two/arc two that's coming up next. The AHB and the SSS have made an alliance. Hinata and Kira get back together, and romance is flying high. Kira abandons her plans her plans to kill humans all together, her teammates doing the same. A new enemy appears! Both teams have to unite and work together to fight this new threat to the Afterlife, and possibly the world. New friends! New rivals! Secrets and pasts are revealed! And a whole new story is about to unfold right here in 'Hinata Meets Someone New' season two/arc two! Watch it/ read it!)**


	13. Princess Who?

**(A/N: Here's the first chapter of season two. I don't own Angel Beats, Inuyasha, or any other animes. Also they're will be songs like openings and endings from animes here on out in some or most chapters of season two to fit the chapter or just for fun. Mostly option one. Sometimes I won't give reasons for putting certain songs in the chapter. You will have to figure it out for yourselves, or just ignore it. It doesn't matter to me. And I don't own ANY of these songs! I'll tell you the names of the song, if I put them, at the end of each chapter and from what anime. Alright! Here we go and enjoy the first chapter of season two!)**

* * *

_Mezamete wa kurikaesa nemui asa wa_

_(I wake once again to a sleepy morning)_

_Eri no tai wo kitsuku shime_

_(And carefully fasten my necktie)_

_Kyoushitsu no doa kuguru to honno sukoshi_

_(As I pass the door to the classroom)_

_Mune wo hatte arukidaseru_

_(I walk with my chest held just a little high)_

_Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze_

_(The wind blows through the days spent just like this)_

_Kikoeta ki ga shita_

_(I thought I heard it)_

_Kanjita ki ga shita n da_

_(I thought I felt it)_

_Furuedasu ima kono mune de_

_(Now, with these hands that tremble)_

_Mou kuru ki ga shita_

_(I felt it would happen soon)_

_Ikuoku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo_

_(I watched the millions of stars as they disappear)_

_Miokutta te wo futta_

_(And waved them goodbye)_

_Yokatta ne, to_

_(So happy for them)_

* * *

Princess Who?

It's been about two weeks since the 'destroy the Earth' incident. Kira had told her teammates about her dating one of the SSS members, and planning to 'leave' them after their plans were complete. They weren't upset for becoming infatuated with an enemy, or former enemy in this case, cause who's to say who or who not you fall in love with, but they were upset when she was planning to 'leave' them. Weren't they friends? What would happen to the team if their leader and most important ally, companion, and friend was gone? They decided to abandon their plans to slaughter and extinguish all humans. Now, the question is…What is the Anti-Human Battalions going to do now? The Afterlife Battlefront were thinking the same thing and were done with classes. They had no enemies now. No Angel or the AHB as enemies anymore. They were heading back to their HQ. "I wonder what Kira is up to now?" Ooyama asked out of curiosity.

"Who knows," Otonashi said.

"New leaf, dude," TK said, doing another dance.

"Well, let's not dwell on it," Yuri said. When they came to the principal's door, the Battlefront leader muttered 'No God, Buddha, or Angel' before opening the door and stepping in with the others following. "Why is it so dark? Someone turn on the lights!" she ordered. As soon as Takamatsu flipped the light switch a huge 'surprise' rang filled the room with whistle blows, and raining balloons and confetti. The SSS almost jumped out of their skin. As they looked around the room at the decorations. It wasn't serious decorating, just plain and simple. There were beverages, snacks, chips, and deserts like cookies, cupcakes, and cake on two tables off to the said with plates, cups, and silver wares. It was a welcome party of sorts with the members of the Anti-Human Battalions with them. "What are you guys doing here?" Yuri asked, coming out of her shock.

"Is that someone to greet us after we worked so hard to throw this party for you all," Skyla said, coming up to them.

"How did you get in here?" Takamatsu asked, ignoring Skyla's question, and straightening his glasses.

"Yeah, you need a password," Hinata said. "Or else a trap would set up."

"No, you don't." They looked at the voice that just spoke to see the dragon boy sitting in Yuri's chair with his legs propped up on the desk.

"What the hell are you doing in MY chair?" Yuri asked, becoming angry.

"I'm sorry," Rasshu said, being sarcastic and not really meaning it. "Is this YOUR chair? I'll get off since I'M bothering YOU so much. Oh, and the trap you were talking about…that giant hammer…it's right here." He lifted it up as he got out of the seat to show them all, and then opened a window, tossed it out, and closed it.

"You dismantled our trap, punk?" Fujimaki asked.

"Did you know how long it took me to make that?" Noda asked, irritated at his own trap destroyed.

"Oh," Rasshu said, uncaring. "You made that?" He looked at the halberd wielder up and down. "Why am I not surprised?" he said, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. "That trap looked like it was done by a five-year old."

"What was that?!"

"ENOUGH!" Skyla yelled, stopping everyone in their tracks. "Rasshu, this isn't the time to be picking a fight!" she scolded him. "This is a party, not a death match." She turned back to the SSS. "This is a welcome party just for you'll. This a get together party. We get to know more about you, the Afterlife Battlefront, and you get to know more about us, the Anti-Human Battalions since there is no reason for us to be enemies anymore," the brown pigtailed girl explained. "You don't have worry anymore. Like I said, we're not enemies anymore. I guess we should introduce ourselves. And you don't have to tell us yours. We already know from Yumi and Ami."

"Those bitches told you?" Noda asked angrily.

"Don't get upset with them," a male panther demon said, coming up to them. "After all, it was their job at the time."

"Who are you?" Takamatsu asked, remembering him from the testing day to make Angel flunk her tests.

"Like I said," Skyla repeated. "We'll introduce ourselves. I'm Skyla! I'm always in charge whenever Lady Kira or Miss Sayaka is not around. Basically, you could say, I'm the third in command after Lady Kira, being the first, and Miss Sayaka, being the second. And this is Kiraba," she said, pointing to the panther dude next to her. "He's very calm and level-headed in any situation. He's also very quick and stealthy." She turned her finger towards the boy, that was in Yuri's seat earlier, now chatting away with a wolf boy. "The dragon demon is Rasshu and the wolf half-demon is Yamashi. Rasshu is a bit insensitive and a jerk, but he's very loyal to his friends once you get to know him. Yamashi is almost the same as Rasshu, except he's a bit more sensitive to people's feelings and not as much of a jerk as Rasshu is. They're so alike they should be considered brothers."

"What's up?" Yumi said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Ami repeated as they came up to them.

"You guys already meet Yumi and Ami before, but what you didn't know was that they're both demon exterminators and a couple of con artists, but in a good way, not a criminal if you're thinking that," the half-cat girl explained.

"YEAH! PARTY!" Tasha yelled while swinging across the room, and the Afterlife Battlefront looking at her like she was crazy. Skyla just sighed and shook her head.

"You've already met Tasha," she said. "She's more of a party goer person. She likes to plan, well you know, partiers and other special occasions. She's very outgoing, optimistic, and hyperactive as you just, unfortunately, witnessed. Plus, she's also random at times. The unicorn demon over there is Fasutsu," she continued, pointing to the proper, sophisticated girl eating a cupcake. "She's in charge of party decorations whenever we, mostly Tasha, have a party or special occasions. She loves fashion with a passion, and very lady like, well-mannered, and proper. She's also very generous, so don't' be afraid to ask her to make you or remake any clothes for you. She'll be happy to do it, but sometimes it'll cost money. Not everything is free you know. And last, but not least is Mincole and Koko." They turned their attention to the two sitting in chairs by a laptop. "Mincole's job is to find missions for us to do from all over the world."

"Missions?" Yuri questioned.

"Yeah, I guess you don't know about that. Our primary objective WAS to annihilate all humans, but our secondary objective was to do missions. It's like a side thing we do. Missions can be ranged from treasure hunts to rescues to exterminations and everything in between. They are classified by ranks E to S. E being the easiest, and S being the hardest. They is also SES ranked missions. Those can be done by the most skillful and elite people, mostly Lady Kira and Miss Sayaka. I won't tell you why just yet. I have a feeling you'll find out later. It's Mincole's job to find missions from all over the world and sort their class rank by the difficult it includes and what they are. And Koko is, technically, a secretary to Mincole, and very hard-working and prideful priestess."

"Mew." The Battlefront became startled and looked down to see a twin tailed, brown cat mewing at them in greeting.

"Oh, this is Nekoma, Lady Kira's faithful, fire cat demon companion," Skyla said, picking her up. "She's can transform and grow about ten times her size as you have seen before and can fly when she transforms. She's loyal, well-behaved, and has good judge of character on people." Nekoma mewed and jumped off her arms, and walked away. "Well, that's everyone," she concluded. "The rest are on missions, and speaking of missions…" Skyla turned to the twins that were still standing next to her. "…Yumi, Ami, aren't you both supposed to be doing that B ranked mission to kill a boar demon you were assigned to do?"

"Oh, we totally forget about that," Ami said. "We got distracted and side tracked by the party.

"Thanks for reminding us, Skyla," Yumi said. "We'll change into our slayer uniforms, and leave immediately." After that they both left, and the SSS thought they were imagining things…but…did they just see an oversized boomerang on Yumi's back.

"Well, don't just sit there like an idiot," Skyla said, snapping them out of their shock. "Let's party!" Everyone was chatting away, eating, and having a good time. The Afterlife Battlefront and the Anti-Human Battalions we're getting along just fine, now that they weren't enemies anymore. Despite all the partying going, Hinata was still looking for something, or rather SOMEONE. Nekoma came over and tugged on the bluenett's pants, like she was trying to lead him somewhere. He tried to shoo her away, but to was persistent.

"Okay, okay," he said, giving up. "Lead the way to whatever you want to go." The cat walked away with him in tow. They saw a female figure with mid back golden hair and coyote features sitting a little ways at the end of a couch. "Kira?" the baseball player said stunned. How did he or any other SSS member not notice her earlier? He really wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms, but he was nervous because she wouldn't even look at him when he called her name. "Hey, Kira," he greeted after he gathered his courage to sat down next to his crush.

"…" She remained silent still. Hinata started to become uneasy with her silence.

"Can I talk to you privately for a sec?" he asked the silent girl. "Please, Kira."

"…" Still nothing. The blue head was bowed his head in defeat. Then he felt a soft, feminine hand on his. He looked to see Kira's face, not looking straight at him though, but rather looking straight ahead. Better that then having to see the back of her head. Her face was deprived from emotion, but her eyes were showing emotions he couldn't comprehend.

"Okay," the coyote girl whispered almost silently. He grabbed her hand, and led her out of the room. He didn't have to worry about the trap since the AHB SO KINDLY destroyed it.

* * *

In a secluded hallway Hinata stopped and turned to face Kira, who still wasn't looking at him. He shifted his foot nervously from one another, trying to think on where to begin. "Kira, how are you doing?" he asked, trying to get her to get her to talk to him.

"…Fine…I guess," she answered.

"Kira, I'm sorry!" he blurted out. He couldn't take the pressure anymore. "I'm sorry when I hurt you that time, and left you all alone. I know that I might have reminded you of your past, and made you feel bad, awful, HORRIBLE, and made you re-experience that feeling again, and for that I am truly sorry! I should have told you about me dating you in the first place. I should have, but I guess I was too afraid or too stupid to do that. I'm such an idiot. I had no right, even if it was an order, to ask you out like that. I should have asked you on a date on my terms, when I wanted to." Hinata grabbed her hands and held them up. She still wouldn't look at him. "I am REALLY sorry for hurting you, Kira! For everything! Can you ever…EVER forgive me? Please, Kira?" The golden girl remained silent. He thought this was going to be a lost cause. She'll probably never forgive him for committing such an unforgivable act towards her. Why did he even bother? Why didn't he just give up? Maybe it was because he couldn't bare the thought of leaving her alone EVER again, or it was because he saw the choker he gave around her neck. She has never taking it off, even when they confronted her to stop her plans, which was one of the reasons why he couldn't 'kill' her, and because he loves her so much. Because of that he thought she might like him to some degree, hoping it was more than friends. The bluenett really, REALLY hoped that was the case.

"You…" Hinata's ears perked up at the sound of Kira's voice FINALLY talking to him. "…You…really…hurt…me…Hinata," she said slowly. "You hurt me a lot," she repeated. "You lied to me. Do you know how it made me feel to found out that you cared about be me, but it was really all lies? It made me feel betrayed and it hurt. A lot. After that I believed you only thought of me as a freaky, worthless, monster. I thought you felt disgusted by me. I know I'm a half-demon, but being called or thought of as a monster…it hurts. Being thought of as a demon or half-demon is on thing, but being thought of as a monster…it really hurts! That's why I hate you, Hinata! I hate you for making me feel this way!" The coyote girl removed her hands from his. Hinata looked so ashamed right now. She bent her head down, her bangs shadowing her face. "You are just too cruel, Hinata. You are very cruel. Do you know why you are so cruel? Because, even if I hate you…you're…you're always in my thoughts. I can't stop thinking about you, Hinata." Kira lifted her head up to look him eye to eye. Her face showed a blissful, yet confused look like she wasn't understanding something, but was still happy about it. "Why are you always in my thoughts?" she asked him like he would have the answer to that. "Why can't I stop thinking about you, Hinata?" She closed the distance between them. "It hurts me when I thought you never cared about me, but it hurts me more not being with you." The golden-haired girl reached out and caressed his cheek with her hand. "I hate you for doing this to me, Hinata, but I can't bare to stay away from you." She retracted her hand and clenched her heart. "I had this desire to see you again, Hinata." She removed her hand from her chest, and wrapped them around his neck. "I wanted to see you again!" she repeated. "I NEEDED to see you, Hinata! I want to be with you!" Kira buried her face in his chest. "That's why you're so cruel, Hinata. You make me hate you, but make me desire you…to be with you so much more! Why so you do this to me? Why do you make me hate you, but make me desire you so much? Why do you make it so complicated? Why, Hinata, why?" she finished, looking him in the eye, waiting for his reply. Hinata finally wrapped his arms around her waist after a few moment of painful silence.

"I don't know," he answered. "Guess, I'm an idiot. I'm sorry for making you feel that way, Kira. I care about you very much. I want to be with you, too. I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me, Kira?" he asked again, pleadingly.

"Yes, I forgive you, Hinata," she answered this time with no hesitation. "Just don't do that EVER again. It hurts too much. If. You. Ever. Do. That. Again. I. Will. Kill. You," she finished. Her tone sounded playful, but Hinata knew she was deadly serious.

"I promise I won't intentionally hurt you ever again, Kira," he swore.

"I'll hold you to that promise, Hinata," Kira said. He gave her small, gentle smile which caused her to blush. The bluenett couldn't stand how cute she is especially when she blushes like that. His eyes traveled down to her soft, pink lips. They looked so irresistible and kissable right now.

"Kira…" Hinata whispered, leaning in. The coyote girl stayed frozen.

"_What's he doing?" _she thought shocked. _"Oh, right! We're alone right now,"_ she concluded, leaning in as well. In a trace-like state, they were both mere inches from their goal, when they heard…

"Hinata!" …Someone calling his name, and pulled away hastily with much reluctance. Ooyama came into view, out of breath.

"Ooyama? What's wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Yurippe wants everyone back at HQ," he said, regaining his breathing. "She sent me to get you."

"Alright, man," he said. "You go on ahead. I'll meet you there later." The average boy ran back to where he came from. The blue haired boy turned towards the golden-haired girl. "I guess, I better go, Kira," he said. "I can't keep Yurippe waiting any longer. I am really sor-." Hinata was cut off by Kira's hand on one cheek, and her soft lips on the other.

"Enough. I already forgave you, dummy," she said, after pulling away. "You don't need to SAY it again. Now go. You don't want to be your leader waiting, do you?"

"Yeah. I guess, you're right. I'll see you later, Kira." They both waved goodbye as the blue head left, and she went her own way.

* * *

"Good! I'm glad everyone made it!" Yuri said pleased as she saw Hinata, who was the last person, coming. "I just wanted to tell everyone that we made a truce with the AHB. There were gasps everywhere.

"Are you serious, Yuri?" Takamatsu asked.

"This isn't some kind of joke, is it, Yurippe?" Fujimaki asked.

"Nope! This is not a joke! The Afterlife Battlefront and the Anti-Human Battalions are allies from now on." Hinata couldn't believe what he just heard.

"So, we're officially not enemies anymore?" he asked, just to make sure.

"That's right. We're friends now, if you prefer to put it that way." The baseball player was really relieved now. No! He was happy! He can FINALLY be free to love and date Kira to his heart's content WITHOUT worrying about betraying his team. He remembered when he told her they were just friends. That wasn't it. He wanted to tell that she was his dream girl! His one true love! His everything and more! What stopped him from saying those things was the dream he had the other day. He was scared. Even though it was just a dream, it felt so real, and he was afraid that if he tells Kira he loves her…she'll disappear from the Afterlife, and leave him FOREVER! Just thinking about losing her was too much for him. But he won't think about it any longer now. Right now all he could think about was asking her out on another date tomorrow. A real date. This one not being an order, but of his own free will.

"Everyone dismissed!" Yuri's voice cut him out of his train of thought. The bluenett left with everyone else.

* * *

Hinata was in his dorm room because he wanted to go to sleep. He got into his pajamas, which included a white T-shirt and blue shorts, and climbed in his bed, fallen asleep instantly.

"Hinata! Hinata! Wake up! Hinata!" Someone called him in his sleep while shaking him.

"Hmm? Ooyama? What is it, man?" he asked groggily, getting up and rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. "I was sleeping."

"Sorry, Hinata," he apologized. "But don't you hear someone singing."

"Huh? What do you mean? I don't hear anything." Then, in fact, he DID hear someone singing. Someone was actually singing! Who could be singing at this time of night? Whoever it was had a beautiful and angelic voice. He knew it wasn't Yui cause he heard her sing plenty of time for a distraction to recognize her voice, or Iwasawa cause she already passed on. He just had to see who this mystery person was. Hinata grabbed his SSS jacket, put it on, and left his room with Ooyama in tow.

* * *

They were both meet in the hall with all the other Battlefront members who heard the singing. "So you heard the singing, too, right guys?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah! God hears everything," Naoi boosted. Everyone just rolled their eyes and ignored him.

"I wonder who would be singing this late at night?" Otonashi wondered. "It's practically midnight!"

"Well, if you all are curious to find out, then let's go!" Yuri ordered.

* * *

When they came outside, they were amazed to see even the NPCs were curious. They finally made it to a clearing with cherry blossom trees and blooming flowers of different kinds everywhere. They never seen such a beautiful and natural place here in the Afterlife. The Afterlife Battlefront saw a female figure with black hair in the distance. When they came closer they saw that it was…Kira? SHE was the one singing? Who knew that she could sing! Her voice was beautiful! With her tough exterior and lack of emotions most of the time, she'll be the last person they expected that could sing.

_Haru ni saku hana_

_(Flowers bloom in spring)_

_Natsu hirogaru sora yo_

_(Oh, the sky spreads in summer)_

_Kokoro no naka ni_

_(They're engraved and sparkling)_

Hinata was completely transfixed on Kira. There was something about her singing that made him drown in her voice. Her voice was like…wow! It was so beautiful, pure, and angelic!

_Kizamarete kirameku_

_(In my heart)_

_Asa ni furu ame_

_(Rain falls in the morning)_

He felt like he was fallen deeper in love with her. To him, Kira looked like an Angel. A Goddess. She looked sort of happy, too, while she was singing.

_Mado o tozasu hi ni mo_

_(Even on a day when I shut the window)_

_Mune ni afureru hikari wa_

_(The light overflowing to my chest)_

_Kumo no ue_

_(Is from above the clouds)_

The way the forest and the flowers sway in the breeze with the petals and leaves soaring neatly through the air, and the way her hands move every now with her hair swaying gently around her made her look more magical and enchanting. There was something about her voice they made everyone feel calm and relaxed. They decided to stay and listen to her sing.

_Yorokobi kanashimi_

_(Joy and sorrow)_

_Subete idaite aruite iru_

_(I hold everything close while I'm walking)_

_Watashi no te to_

_(They're things that firmly join)_

_Kimi no te o_

_(My hand)_

_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

_(And your hand together)_

* * *

Somewhere else, on the school's rooftop, Miss Sayaka, Skyla, and Kiraba were all listening to Kira's singing. "It's been a long time since Lady Kira sang like that," Kiraba commented. "It always refreshes me."

"I know what you mean," Skyla agreed. "Doesn't she sound beautiful?"

"Indeed, she does," Miss Sayaka said. _"You must be really happy now, huh, Lady Kira?"_ she thought. "It's been years since you sang like that. And you really do have…your mother's voice."

* * *

Kira continued to sing, being oblivious to everyone around her.

_Aki wa mizube ni_

_(Autumn is at the waterside)_

_Fuyu kozue ni hisomu_

_(Winter lurks at the treetop)_

_Sekai no oku no_

_(There's a boundless kindness)_

_Kagirinai yasashisa_

_(Deep in the world)_

_Yoru ga kuru tabi_

_(Every time when night comes)_

_Inori o sasageyou_

_(Let's offer a prayer)_

_Ashita kuru hi o_

_(Let's quietly greet)_

_Shizuka ni mukaeyou_

_(The day to come tomorrow)_

_Watashi o michibiku_

_(Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away)_

_Tooi tooi yobigoe yo_

_(Guides me)_

_Hohoemu you ni_

_(As if it smiles)_

_Utau you ni_

_(As if it sings)_

_Hibiku kaze no oto_

_(The sound of wind echoes)_

_Yorokobi kanashimi_

_(Joy and sorrow)_

_Subete idaite aruite iru_

_(I hold everything close while I'm walking)_

_Watashi no te to_

_(They're things that firmly join)_

_Kimi no te o_

_(My hand)_

_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

_(And your hand together)_

With closed eyes her song finally came to its conclusion. When she heard clapping, she became startled and instantly popped her eyes open. "How…? When did you all get here?" she asked them, looking to see who came, which were the NPCs and every member of the Afterlife Battlefront. They were all looking at her in awe and amazed at her singing. The black-haired girl was suddenly pulled into a pair of strong arms, and kissed gently on her forehead. Her face heats up at Hinata's display of public affection.

"Wow, Kira! Why didn't you tell me you could sing like THAT? You voice was fantastic!" he said, pulling away to look in her sapphire blue eyes. Kira's face turned redder from embarrassment.

"It's no big deal," she said shyly and embarrassed.

"No big deal?" Yui said astonished. "It was great! It was beautiful! You HAVE to perform with GirlDeMo sometime! It will be cool! Right, girls?" the pinklette asked, looking at her band mates for a response.

"Yeah," Hisako agreed with her new lead vocalist. "You should, Kira. It would be great. I couldn't agree more with Yui's idea. Everyone should hear your voice."

"You've got an amazing voice, Kira," Irie praised her.

"Who knew you could sing," Sekine said. "You're awesome!" Kira blushed even more with all the Girls Dead Monster's comments on her singing.

"I still don't know," the black-haired girl said unsure.

"C'mon, Kira," Hinata said, grabbing her hand. "You were great! Amazing and wonderful with the most beautiful voice I've ever heard!" Kira thought her face couldn't turn any redder. "And besides look…" They both turned to see the NPCs cheering

"Kira and GirlDeMo singing together? I would love to see that!" one girl said.

"Me too! That would be great! I'll look forward to that!" a boy said.

"…even the 'normal students' want you to perform, too, Kira. What do you say?" The blue haired boy looked at her with those bright, cheerful, royal blue eyes she couldn't resist.

"Okay," Kira said, giving in. "I'll sing with GirlDeMo someday." Everyone cheered while Kira was silently cursing Hinata. How can he make her do things like this? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around. She hates to admit it…but Hinata…he brings out her more feminine side…her girly side…which she both loves and hates at the same time. Damn that man for doing this to her! Damn Hinata!

"Kira. Kira!" Hinata's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see him smiling sweetly at her. "Why were you spacing out like that? Everyone already left." The black-haired girl looked around to see that everyone indeed did leave, including the NPCs. "Kira," he said softly, getting her attention. "Do you want to have another date tomorrow?"

"Date?" Her face turned to one of pure anger. "I told you no more tricks?" she growled.

"No, no," the bluenett said, waving his hand in front of his face in defense, and trying to calm her down. "I want a real date."

"Why?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Because…" A light blush started to form on his face. "…I like you." he said bluntly. Her own face started to turn red. "I want to spend more and more time with you. I want you to get to know me. The REAL me. Not me, Hinata, a member of the Afterlife Battlefront, but me as just Hinata Hideki," he confessed. She thought about it for a moment. Even though he doesn't ACTUALLY love her, at least, he has SOME romantic interest in her.

"I will love to go on another date with you, Hinata Hideki," she answered after some time.

"Great! How about another lunch date tomorrow at noon?" The baseball player asked, looking at the fearsome girl with that smile she loves so much.

"Okay. Do I have to make lunch again?" she asked with curious eyes.

"No, you don't have to."

"Hmm?" She tilted her head.

"_Damn! She really is cute! No! Hot!" _Hinata thought with a blush. "I…I got that covered. And we should dress up as well." This furthered Kira's confusion. What's wrong with their school uniforms. "I mean…I don't want to keep wearing my school uniform on EVERY date we go on. I want it to be more romantic, you know?"

"I guess," she said uncertain. She still wasn't sure. She hasn't grasped the whole concept of dating consider Hinata is the only person she went on a date before.

"It will be fine, and we can express ourselves." _"And I will love to see how sexy you look in a dress again,"_ he inwardly thought on the last part. And usually get dressed and wear nice clothes when they out on a date," he explained to her.

"I understand." Kira nodded her head in understanding. "Okay, I will."

"Awesome! I'll meet you in front of the cafeteria at noon, okay?" Hinata asked one more time before they both left to go asleep.

"Okay," the black-haired girl agreed.

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Yeah, bye." They both left, going their separate ways for the night.

* * *

The next day Hinata was looking for Fasutsu. He found her just getting out of her room. "Hey, Fasutsu!" he called out. She turned at his voice calling out to her.

"Oh, yeah. You're Hinata, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah that's me," he replied, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Listen…I need you to help me with something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Could you decorate the cafeteria a bit? I heard you were good at stuff like that. You know…decorations, fashion, and stuff like that."

"Yeah, I can." She nodded in affirmation. "But what for, may I ask?"

"I've got a date at noon."

"With who?"

"Um…with Kira," he said, nervously scratching his head, not knowing if her teammates will accept him or not. Fasutsu gasped.

"OUR Lady Kira?" she asked, unable to contain her excitement.

"Uh, yeah. Is it a big deal or something?" he asked, now curious at her excitement. She was taken aback by his remark.

"Is it a big deal, you say? Of course it is!" she exclaimed dramatically. "Do you not know WHO Lady Kira is?" Hinata was even more confused now.

"Isn't she a half-demon with a lonely and abusive childhood?"

"Yeah. Don't remind me," she said disgusted. "And I'm not talking about that."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"She wasn't told you yet?!" she asked surprised.

"What hasn't she told me?" Hinata started to sound angry, even though he wasn't trying to. Was she lying to him this whole time about her past. He shook his head. No! She isn't one to lie, and she hates lying and/or liars. And judging by Fasutsu expression earlier…She already knows about Kira's tragic past. Plus, he could tell how sad and reluctant she was to tell him, and also in so much pain. She WAS telling the truth. So was there a secret about herself she wanted to hide?

"I can't say," the fashion fanatic said, shaking her head. "Let, Lady Kira tell you when she's ready. It will be for the best, but I would give you a hint. It's the reason why we call her 'Lady' in the first place. And don't blow a gasket, and ruin your date with her. I'm sure she must have forgotten."

"Yeah, you're right," Hinata said with a grin.

"Good," she said pleased. "Now, shoo, shoo." She pushed him out the door. "Shouldn't you getting ready for your date? Don't worry! I'll have everything ready before it's time!" Fasutsu promised. "And food…I got that covered. You just worry about looking nice for Kira."

"I should! Thanks, Fasutsu!" he replied, grateful for her help. "I'm counting on you!"

"Got it! Good luck on your date with Lady Kira!" She waved him off. Hinata looked at the clock that read 'ten-thirty'.

"_Good," _he thought. _"That gives me an hour and a half to get ready, and meet up with Kira in front of the cafeteria."_

* * *

Kira woke up from her bed, and looked at the clock which read 'eleven o' clock'. "Holy crap!" She sprang up from the bed. "I'm going to late for my date with Hinata!" This what she gets for staying up all night, contemplating on what to do. She took a quick shower, washed her hair, dried off, and got dressed. The golden girl was wearing a simple, spaghetti strap, scarlet red dress that reached a little below mid-thigh. Her hair was done up in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face. She still wearing the same choker with matching black heels, and also had ruby-red eyeliner on. The coyote girl looked at herself in the mirror. She blushed of what Hinata might think of her wearing this. The dressed hugged her curves in all the right places. She glanced at her chest area and blushed even more. She might not have the biggest bust in the world, but it wasn't small either. Just average sized. Not too big, yet not too small. Kira looked at the rest of her body. She had a divined waist, and well-toned legs from all those years of training and fighting demons. She had very athletic body as Hinata had called it. She looked at the time, and this time it was eleven-fifty. _"Oh my god!" _she thought. _"If I don't hurry I'm going to be late_!" She left in a hurry meet up with the one she loves by the cafeteria.

* * *

Hinata was waiting for Kira with a bouquet of flowers in hand. He wasn't dress in anything special. He just had on a long-sleeved blue shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. He spotted the golden-haired beauty, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. He knew she was hot, but wow! That dress looked really good on her, an hugged her beautiful body perfectly! He blushed at the sight of her. "Am I late?" Kira asked when she came up to him. She looked at him, and blushed herself. He looked really handsome.

"N-no. Not at all," he said, trying to keep his cool, so he won't look like an idiot. "Here! These are for you!" He handed her the flowers, which she gladly took and sniffed them.

"Wow! Roses, daffodils, and hibiscuses! My favorites! You remembered!" She looked at him with bright eyes. It's always these little things he does for her that are one of the reasons why she loves him so much.

"Of course I do," he said, smiling. "Why wouldn't I, Kiki?" he finished with a wink. The coyote girl's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"K-Ki-Kiki?" she stammered.

"Yeah, it's your new nickname I came up with. Cute isn't it? You like?" He smiled at her, watching her face turned red, taking that as a 'yes'. Dear god, she's so cute! Actually 'cute' would be an understatement. She was gorgeous! "Should we go inside now?" the blue haired boy asked, holding out his hand to her.

"Um…yeah." The blushing girl grabbed his hand, and they proceeded inside the cafeteria.

* * *

When they came in, Kira was in awe. Hinata just smiled at her reaction. He already seen the inside before she arrived. He has to remember to thank Fasutsu later. The whole place was simple, yet elegant. He pulled her towards a table where their foods were already ready to eat. The bluenett pulled out her chair for, being the gentleman that he is, and she sat down while he pushed it up and sat down in his own chair. "What do you think?" he asked as they started eating their curry meal.

"It's amazing!" she replied, amazed that he did all this just for her, for them. This was really romantic with the lights dimmed, and the candle lights on the ends of the table with the flowers, that Hinata gave Kira, in a vase in the middle, both of them sitting on either ends of the red clothed table. All they needed was music, and everything will be complete. "How did you do all this?"

"Well…to be honest…I asked Fasutsu for help," the bluenett said.

"Her?"

"Yeah." Hinata was confused. That was not the kind of reaction he was expecting. He thought she would be mad. "You're not mad?"

"No. Why would I be?" Kira asked. "We're not enemies anymore. We're friends now, right? We're allies now, aren't we?"

"No…we're not just friends."

"Huh?" She looked up at him to see determination, and slight fear in his eyes.

"We're not just friends, Kiki," he repeated, using her new nickname. "I care about you a lot. I worry about you, even if I don't have to. You mean a lot to me. I like you, Kiki. Wouldn't you saw we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kira blushed.

"Are you…are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked, her shy personality coming in. She was blushing more because, technically, he was asking her to Court him in demon terms, even though unintentionally, said it. All she had to do was sink her fangs into his neck, and mark his courtship to her.

"Yes…unless…you don't want to," he said sadly at the end, for fear of being rejected.

"I would love to be your girlfriend!"

"Great!" the blue haired boy was happy the half-demon girl didn't reject him. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" the golden girl asked.

"Why don't you change the name of your team?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I mean, changing your team name, Anti-Human Battalions, to something else." Kira thought about it.

"No, because it fits us perfectly. It's just fine," she stated.

"How?" the blue head asked confused.

"Well, if you think about it…we all have supernatural powers, whether we are human or not, so it makes since. We're not ordinary humans or people, and that's where the 'Anti-Human' comes from. The 'Battalions' part is pretty self-explanatory," she explained. "Tasha is just an exception."

"Oh!" Hinata had an understanding expression. "I get it! Nice!"

"There is something I have to tell you about me," Kira said, getting nervous, and breaking the silence. Only her team knows about this. Either when another team member told them, or when they gained their memories back, and knew who she was. This would be the first time someone outside her team knew this. The first time she ACTUALLY told ANYBODY. "I know I told you about my past, but I haven't told you everything. I hope you don't become too shocked, and treat me any differently than right now. This might be pretty ironic considering the life I had before death." She paused.

"Well? What is it?" the bluenett asked with a friendly smile. "You can tell me anything," he assured her. Kira felt her heart flutter. He was always so dependable. He always made her feel she can tell him anything, and he wouldn't treat her any different.

"Well…" She swallowed a lump in her throat. "…How do I put this? I'm a prin-."

"LADY KIRA!" a voice shouted, cutting Kira off. They both turned towards the entrance to see Miss Sayaka standing by the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Miss Sayaka?" the golden girl asked her second in command as she came up to them. Sayaka's ears twitched.

"I came to get you, milady," she said. "You're late!"

"Late?" the AHB leader asked confused. "Late for what?" She thought for a minute then gasped when she came to a conclusion. "Oh, hell no!" she growled angrily. "Not another one?"

"What's wrong? What's going on, Kiki?" Hinata asked, getting confused at his girlfriend's sudden anger. She abruptly got off her chair, causing him to jump.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," she said apologetically. "I have to go. There somewhere I need to be that's very important. I hope I can make this up to you next time." She left after that along with Sayaka, leaving behind confused and surprised Hinata. When he recovered, he sighed. All of this…for nothing. What a waste, and just when it looked like she was about to tell him something very important, too. He thought back to what Fasutsu said earlier.

(FLASHBACK)

"_I can't say," the fashion fanatic said, shaking her head. "Let, Lady Kira tell you when she's ready. It will be for the best, but I would give you a hint. It's the reason why we call her 'Lady' in the first place. And don't blow a gasket, and ruin your date with her. I'm sure she must have forgotten."_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"_Was Kira going to tell me what Fasutsu hinted?" _he thought. _"On why they call her 'Lady Kira', and not just 'Kira, like we call Yuri 'Yuri' or 'Yurippe'."_ Hinata just threw everything away and changed into his SSS uniform, and went to the Anti-Angel Headquarters to see how everyone else was doing.

* * *

When Hinata arrived at the AAHQ, he was faced with the familiar faces of the Afterlife Battlefront. When he looked again, he spotted an unfamiliar face. "Yurippe. Who's the new girl?" he asked, pointing to the girl with long fiery orange hair and matching eyes.

"Oh, Hinata," Yuri said, noticing him. "This is Oblivia. She just arrived in the Afterlife, and we already explained things to her."

"So…we have another new member in the Battlefront?" he asked.

"No, not yet," she replied. "Me and Naoi were just about to help her regain her lost memories. C'mon, Naoi, Oblivia!" They all left the room.

* * *

Yuri, Naoi, and Oblivia were all in the same room Naoi helped Otonashi regain his memories. Oblivia and Naoi were seated in the same position him and Otonashi was seated last time. "Now," Naoi said. "I'm going to hypnotize you to help you regain your memories. Are you ready?"

"Yeah! Let's do it already," she said determined. "I feel incomplete without my memories."

"Let's start then." His eyes turned red, and she went into a daze.

* * *

There was a huge castle surrounding by steel gates, but it was beautiful the way it was also surrounded by nature. Oblivia was sitting in the throne room with an elegant orange kimono/dress. One of her guards came up to her. "Princess Oblivia," he stated. "I have received a message that the castle is going to be under attack." She couldn't hear the rest because it was all blurry.

"Thanks Muno," she addressed him after he finished his report. "You are dismissed!"

"Yes, my princess." He bowed and left the room.

"This is just great," she thought sourly. "Now we're about to be attacked." The castle was attacked by demons sometime later. Everyone did everything in their power, and successfully succeeded in defeated the demons. To Oblivia, it's always been like this. It was always like this since she began the ruler of the castle. What she fighting for? She always wondered. Was she fighting for a purpose, her people, or just herself? And what kind of ruler was she really hoping to become? A strong one? Or one that protects? She never decided on this.

"We did well, Muno," Oblivia said to her most trusted guard.

"Yes, we did," he replied. She got off her throne.

"I'll be out in the garden if you need me." Just when she turned her back, and let her guard down just for a minute, she felt a sword go through her heart. She looked back towards the person that did it. "M-Muno? Why?" she gasped out painfully with blood coming from the corner of her mouth, looking at him with eyes full of betrayal. He just smirked at her.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down, Princess Oblivia," he said mockingly. "You see…I'm the one who let the demons come here." Her eyes widen at that.

"You…you bastard!" she growled, staring at him, eyes filled with hate. "Do you know how many innocent people you sacrificed, and for what?"

"To kill you, and take over your castle," he said smugly, like he didn't care. "You were so distracted by the demon attack that you let your guard down in front of me after you thought it was all over." He pulled out his sword, and watched her collapse on the floor. "Goodbye, Princess Oblivia. And don't worry. I will take good care of you precious castle, and its people." Muno laughed evilly, and left Oblivia in her own pool of blood to die.

* * *

Oblivia came back to reality. "How are you feeling?" Yuri asked her when it was finished. The orange haired girl didn't hear her though. She was still replaying the scene over and over in her head. She couldn't believe! She was betrayed by the person she trusted most in life! It was too much to believe! And what's worse? She didn't feel like she accomplished anything as a ruler of castle! One thing for sure though is that she would never fully trust anyone again. She didn't want to feel the sting of betrayal again. It hurt too much! "Are you okay, Oblivia?" the SSS leader asked again, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. The former princess knocked her hand off her shoulder roughly. "Oblivia?" Yuri said in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I don't need you fucking help," she replied harshly. "Just leave me the fuck alone, and don't bother looking for me." She ran out the room, leaving them both stunned and confused at her actions. They were wondering more than ever now on what her life was like before she died.

* * *

Oblivia kept running from everyone and everything. What she failed to notice was a certain female with mid-back, long golden hair with gray coyote ears and tail wearing a black and dark orange school uniform. _"Hmm, interesting," _Kira thought as she saw the orange haired girl run right past her. _"I wonder…"_

* * *

Oblivia made to her room. She locked the door, and turned around to see another girl was sitting on her bed. She had long golden hair and coyote ears and tail. "Who are you?" Oblivia asked with anger clear in her voice. "What are you doing in my room? And what's with your ears? Are you a demon?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," Kira said with a yawn as she watched the girl carefully, like she was analyzing her. "To answer your questions…," she said. "….First off…who I am is not important now, second, I followed your scent into this room before you came, waiting for you, and third, I'm a half-demon," the golden girl explained to her.

"Well? What do you want?" Oblivia scowled at the girl, who just happened to invite herself in her room.

"Please, don't be mad at the Battlefront," she said, getting up off the bed to look her in the eyes. "It's not their fault. I know how you feel. I understand what you're going through." The AHB leader was ironically using the same words Hinata used on her.

(FLASHBACK)

"_I was apologizing to my teammates for betraying them, not you," he replied with a distant sadness in his voice. "Cause I could never kill, much less, hurt you, Kira. I really understand how you feel. I understand your pain and suffering."_

"_You understand?" Her fists were shaking, and her lips were quivering. She punched him in the face hard, knocking him off of her. "Don't you dare say that!" she screamed. "Don't you dare say you understand what I've gone through! You don't know what it's like to be ridiculed and hated everyday because of what you are! You don't know what it's like to see your OWN mother cry, suffer, and die because of you! You don't know what it's like to being living all alone in the streets or in a forest in fear for your life every fucking day! You don't understand a damn thing! YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING AT ALL!" When Hinata recovered from the blow to the face and got he could clearly see the tears in Kira's eyes, trying desperately to fall down as she was holding them back. He pulled her into a hug, shocking her._

"_There's nothing to worry about anymore, Kira," he whispered, embracing her tighter. "There's nothing to worry about. You don't have to be alone or suffer again. I won't ever leave you alone again, my sweet Kira."_

"_Why the hell are you embracing me for, you bastard? And who are calling your sweet?" Kira screamed as she sent a flying fist his way._

"Shit! This hurts like hell!" _Hinata thought as the black-haired girl continued her assault, mercilessly beating at his face, not holding anything back_. "But I can't pass out, or else I'll leave Kira all alone again. I'll let her suffer all alone again. I can't and won't do that ever again. I'll stay by your side forever, Kira, no matter what." _He saw that she reeled her fist back again, getting ready for another strike. He instinctively closed his eyes, waiting for the impending pain that the impact would cause, but it never came. All felt was a slight 'thump' on his chest. The blue head boy opened his eyes back up to see a shaking Kira looking down with her fist on his chest._

"_Why…?" she whispered, her voice containing the mixture of desperation and sorrow. "Why are you willing to stay with me after everything I've down? Why? Don't you hate me? So why?" Hinata was stunned. Did he saw that out loud? But now he was glad he did. "And why are you still smiling? Why, why, why?" Kira noticed after he hugged her, he never stopped smiling, even though she was making his face bleed, and turn black and blue from her continuous attacks._

"_Because I don't want you to suffer alone anymore, Kira," he replied. "I could never bring myself to hate you. I want to stay with you and be by your side. I'm…your friend, Kira, and I care about you a lot and a worry about you. It hurts me to see you like this. You don't have to be alone anymore. I'll do anything to see you smile just once, Kira," he finished, wiping a tear, she didn't notice, fall from her face._

"_Hinata…you idiot." The next thing Hinata knew was hugging him, crying on his chest. This action greatly surprised him. The bluenett didn't know what to do, but to return her hug and let her continuing sobbing. Her sobs were loud and it didn't look like she'll stop anytime soon, but he didn't care. He didn't care that her tears were making his shirt wet. Kira didn't know what came over her or why she was crying. She never cried before, but now it felt like all her emotions just exploded out of her at once. It's easier to control her emotion as a half-demon than as a human. Hinata started stroking her hair gently, trying to calm her down as she was crying all those years of pain and sorrow away, letting it all out. What he didn't know was that he had taking the VERY first AND huge step into healing her injured heart. _

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Ha! How could you POSSIBLY understand the pain I'm having now?" the orange haired girl asked sarcastically.

"I do understand. I really do." Kira looked at Oblivia with understanding and empathy in her eyes. The girl just stayed silent as she listen to her talk more. "I know you feel confused, hurt, and angry at your previous life. Trust me. I felt the same way, too, when I first arrived in the Afterlife after I regain my lost memories. I felt hurt, angry, and hatred at the people who have wronged me in my life, and stole my home…my happiness…my everything. Afterwards, all I could think about was revenge. It began to cloud my mind. I isolated myself from everyone and everything, including my own teammates…the people that I didn't realize were truly my friends until a few days ago. I just wanted revenge. Nothing else mattered to me as long as I got it. I felt dead on the inside. But then…" She placed both hands on her fast, beating heart. "…I met this boy…this wonderful man…who showed me what it feels like to be alive again, even though, technically, we're dead. He gave my happiness back. He gave me a reason to want to live, and not be driven by vengeance. He always stayed by my side, no matter what I did in my life before, whether good or bad. He accepted me for who I am. He didn't treat me like I was a monster. He treated me with kindness, and as a real person! He even found out I was a half-demon, and still didn't treat me any differently." She paused for a second, trying to contain her emotions. "I believe…he has changed me somehow, and I'm glad he did. I don't know what would have happened to me and my team, if he didn't show up in my life. I probably wouldn't be here or in the Living World right now, and I'm grateful to him for that…for saving me from myself. And little by little, he has been able to heal the wounds of my heart…of my soul. I can't express my gratitude enough to every repay him for everything he's done for me. I really am indebted to him," she finished. Oblivia just stared at the Kira long and hard, and then her eyes softened.

"You sound like you're in love with this man," the orange haired girl concluded, seeing that this half-demon girl just, unknowingly, confessed her love for a boy, who she was know curious to know about it. The coyote girl's eyes widened, and her cheeks were tainted red.

"Yes. I'm madly in love with him." She surprised herself that she just admitted that she loved Hinata to this new girl who JUST arrived in the Afterlife, but couldn't admit to Hinata, himself. They both stayed silent aft that, wondering on what to do know. "Hey! Let's have a battle!" Kira announced, surprising Oblivia.

"What?" she asked, mouth agape, wondering if she heard the girl right. Was she suggesting them to fight? Was she crazy?

"Let's fight!" the coyote girl repeated. "This is a new beginning for me…for us," she explained. "I haven't really figured out what I'm going to do now." She looked off to the side. "I think that…" She looked back at the other girl with determination in her eyes. "…Maybe…this what we both need. This could be good way for us to start our new beginnings! A good way to get ourselves back on track! Let's make this battle both our comeback stage! What do you say?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes. Oblivia stared at Kira, not knowing what to say to the proposition she was offering.

"_If we do actually fight, we might end up killing each other," _she thought.

"Oh, and don't worry. Even if we die, though I haven't died yet since I came here, we come back to life later on," the golden girl said as if she read the other girl's mind.

"Yeah, sure! Let's battle!" Oblivia said with equal determination as Kira. "I think this fight will be just what I need to clear my head, and I might learn something, too."

"Great!" she said. "Anytime you're ready, I'm ready, but first I think you should get back to the Anti-Angel Headquarters. You have to apologize for running out like that. You probably worried them half to death, being new to the place and all. I'll be waiting for you over there. See ya." Kira left Oblivia alone in her room. The orange haired girl began to ponder a bit. There was something about that half-demon girl's eagerness to battle and determination that was slightly familiar, like she's seen her somewhere before.

"Have I meet her somewhere before?" she wondered out loud.

* * *

Oblivia came into the AAHQ. "Oblivia?" Yuri said worried. "Where have you been? What happened to you? We were worried sick!" The girl just smiled sheepishly. The coyote girl was right in her assumption that they will worry about her. She looked around the room to see all the Afterlife Battlefront members she seen before, Kira, and some other people who were wearing the same uniform as her.

"Sorry about running off like that?" she said sheepishly. "I…It's just that…when I some of my memories back…I was kind of overwhelmed. I didn't mean to worry you all. I'm sorry." Hinata put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "Everyone gets like that when they first regain their memories."

"Yeah, you shouldn't worry about it, Oblivia," Yuri said in understanding. "Do you want to talk about it?" Oblivia shook her head.

"No. I haven't fully regain all my memories, so I don't want to talk about something I can't fully grasp." Yuri nodded her head.

"Okay. That's understandable," the SSS leader said. "Well, would you like to join the Afterlife Battlefront?"

"Hold on there, Yuri!" Everyone looked at Kira in confusion as she spoke before Oblivia could reply. Her hand in front of her with the other on her hip. She looked up at them with a serious and determined eyes. "I asked Oblivia for a battle first." Everyone just continued to stare at her, trying to process what she just said, so they didn't misunderstood her.

"WHAT?!" They all stared in shock at Kira, wondering if she's crazy, asking a newcomer to fight her. "What could she be thinking?" all the SSS members thought, wondering what's going on in her mind behind those fiery, fierce, determined, gold-green eyes of hers.

* * *

_Ashita he tsuzuku sakamichi no tochuu de_

_(On the uphill road that leads to tomorrow)_

_Surechigau ontona tachi ha tsubuyaku no sa_

_(We pass by adults who tell us this)_

"_Ai toka yume toka risou mo wakaru kedo_

_("I can understand ideals such as love and dreams)_

_Me no mae no genjitsu wa sonna ni amaku nai" tte_

_(But the real world isn't as easy as you think")_

_Tsumazuki nagara mo korogari nagara mo_

_(Even though we keep tripping and falling)_

_Kasabuta darake no jyounetsu wo wasuretaku nai_

_(We have to remember these pains of growing up)_

_Otona ni narenai bokura no_

_(For all of us who can't force ourselves to do so yet)_

_Tsuyogari wo hitotsu kiite kure_

_(Listen to this one thing I have to say)_

_Nige mo kakure mo shinai kara_

_(I won't run or cower away)_

_Waraitai yatsu dake warae_

_(So whoever wants to laugh at me, go ahead)_

_Semete tayori nai bokura no_

_(Since we can't be relied upon yet)_

_Jiyuu no me wo tsumitoranai de_

_(Don't take away our seed of freedom)_

_Mizu wo ageru sono yakume wo_

_(The task of nurturing this plant)_

_Hataseba iindarou?_

_(That's all we have to do, right?)_

* * *

**(A/N: Well here it is! FINALLY finished chapter thirteen, or chapter one of season two. The next chapter will be all about Kira's battle against Oblivia. I wonder what Kira wanted to tell Hinata before Sayaka came and interrupted them? What's with people always interfering when Hinata and Kira are about to kiss? Is God trying to keep them apart? And I wonder what all of Oblivia's memories were? Well, we'll find out later. Oh, and Hinata will be the only calling Kira 'Kiki' from now on. Everyone else will just call her 'Kira' or 'Lady Kira'. And also, Hinata and Kira are a little oblivious to the other's feelings. Hinata might had said he liked Kira, but she doesn't think that he actually loves her. She just think that he has a romantic interest in her. Unless they actually say 'I love you' to each other, they will remain oblivious to one another.**

**Songs ( I don't own any of them)**

**The first is the Angel Beats opening, My Soul, Your Beats to indicate the start of season two. The second was from Kobato Ashita Kuru Hi (The Day to Come Tomorrow). I thought this song would be perfect for Kira's rarely shown gentle side, and yes, she does have a soft side. And plus I can't make up songs of my own, soon I borrow them. And the third was the first opening of Gash Bell. I chose this one to show the slight similarities between Kira and Oblivia, and the talk they had at the end of the chapter.**

**Well, that's it! Please read and review! No flaming though! And just a warning…I'm going to take a short break from this! No, I'm not stopping it! It's just that I'm going to be out-of-town for the summer and I don't have my own laptop, so I can't update until the end of summer at the earliest, I hope! I'm sorry! I hope you all can be really patient as you wait for! You guys are great! And before I go, thank you, Sakura Suzuhara for your nickname for Kira and the name for the new OC! Well, that's it. See ya guys!)**


End file.
